Unas Vacaciones con los Kou
by Sailor Alissa
Summary: Después de una dura batalla contra el caos, lo mejor sera divertirse, pero...¿QUÉ? ... Haruka,Seiya y...DARIEN en la misma casa... ¿qué sucedera? ¡Descúbranlo!
1. empezaron las vacaciones

unas merecidas vacaciones...

despues de la terrible batalla con sailor galaxia que mejor que pasar un tiempo con los amigos ...amigos ?

cap 1

! EMPEZARON LAS VACACIONES ¡

serena estas segura de que este es el camino correcto?

si ,darien no te preocupes...

yo creo que nos perdimos no veo nada de civilizacion por aqui...

tranquila ami, serena sabe lo que hace...(eso creo...) -decia mina con un poco de duda

dobla a la derecha ,no,no era a la izquerda, ahi, lo siento es que no entiendo bien estas indicaciones ..decia confundida serena

mientras que no muy lejos de ahy...

crees que estuvo bien en darle el mapa a ella? -preguntaba un chico de pelo plateado

por supuesto, aunque... pensandolo bien

no se preocupen ,-decia el mas alto con seguridad,... dejando un libro en una mesita de centro

.

.

regresando a la carretera...

darien ¡, es por aqui...- se escuchaba desde el auto de rei

acaso tu sabes a donde nos lleva serena?- preguntaba una muchacha de cabello azul

bueno...en realidad...-tartamudeaba lita,mientras miraba por la ventana para esquibar la pregunta

mientras que en un hermoso auto amarillo...

crees que esta bien que vayamos?

sabes muy bien que nuestra mision es protejerla...

si ,pero... no se , tengo un mal presentimiento...-decia una chica de cabello largo

no te preocupes, siemmpre que este contigo ,nunca te pasara nada

ya llegamos¡- gritaba serena por la ventana al divisar una hermosa casa...

que estaba ubicada perfectamente ,el lugar era como el paraiso, pues, habian colinas donde poder escalar,

y no muy lejos se encontraba una playa hermosa ,ademas la casa estaba rodeada de ceresos en flor...

era el lugar perfecto para los enamorados...

.

.

haruka , michiru es por aqui ...-les indicaba serena con la mano

por fin llegamos ... oye serena y de quien dijiste que era la casa?- preguntaba rei

cuando se escucha...

HEY BOM BON...-era seiya q la saludaba mientras bajaba rapidamente a donde ella se encontraba

mientras que yaten y taiki hacian un gesto de saludo ya en la puerta...

QUE¡- gritaban al unisono ami,mina y rei

que les parece chicas?- decia serena mientras la bañaba una hermosa lluvia de petalos de cerezo

no esta mal ,-decia haruka mirando al cielo

relajate,...ademas estara bien protegida... -decia michiru, mientras observaba a darien bajar el equipaje de su automovil

al salir seiya de la casa darien y haruka fijaron su vista en el ...

espero que no haya problemas ...?- mientras seiya se acercaba a un automovil rojo

no te preocupes amor, la casa de los chicos es muy amplia ademas que seiya me dijo que podia invitar a quien quisiera cierto? -decia ingenuamente serena

si claro bom bon ...

aunque... tardaron mucho... por que fue?- la interrogaba yaten

bueno ...lo que paso fue ...es que...

lo que ocurrio es que serena tonta no le dijo a nadie donde veniamos-dijo rei molesta

rei no me molestes

pero si es verdad, ademas no sabes leer un mapa

eso no tiene nada que ver-decia sacando la lengua

claro que si-la imitaba rei

basta chicas ...por favor -decia lita tratando de apaciguar las cosas

.

.

_**FLASH BACK...**_

_hola ...ami podrias avisarle a las chicas q nos juntemos en una hora mas en el templo?_

_ocurre algo serena ?_

_no, no te preocupes ...a y que asistan haruka y michiru ,por favor ,gracias_

_._

_.  
><em>

_en el templo hikawa.._

_serena aparece tomada del brazo de darien saludando a todas..._

_que ocurre...por que nos citaste tan urgente?-pregunta haruka_

_bueno...es... lo que ocurre es que..._

_habla de una vez ,serena tonta -decia rei_

_darien ...rei me esta molestando... decia mientras le hacia puchero a su novio_

_bueno serena, que es lo tan importante que nos ibas a contar- decia ami evitando la tipica pelea_

_es que como estamos de vacaciones y mi querido darien se tomo un tiempo para estar conmigo...que les parece si hacemos un paseo todas juntas?_

_ me parece bien-dijo rei  
><em>

_yo no tengo problemas -decia mina_

_nosotras no teniamos planes ...verdad? -decia michiru mirando a su compañera_

_cualquier lugar es perfecto si estoy contigo -le respondia esta_

_entonces esta decidido¡ -decia serena con gran entuciasmo_

_y donde iremos?- preguntaban todas mirandola con espectacion_

_eso dejenmelo a mi ...sera una sorpresa- decia serena con orgullo..._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

los chicos se quedaron mirando a serena y no pudieron evitar las risas

bueno, sera mejor que desempaquen y se instalen en las habitaciones antes que anochesca -decia taiki

yo te ayudo bom bon

no te preocupes ...ya baje las maletas -decia darien mientras colocaba su brazo libre alrededor de serena

que envidia me da serena...

por que lo dices mina? -preguntaba lita mientras bajaba un bolso del auto de rei

por que tiene a dos chicos guapos para que la atiendan...

haruka con los bolsos de ella y de su compañera al hombro

te ocurre algo michiru?

no te preocupes...-decia conteniendo una sutil risita por el comentario de mina

ya dentro de la casa...

yo quiero esa habitacion que da la vista a la playa

e...e...este... esta bien bombon,... como quieras,...pero dejame arreglarla antes...

por que ?, acaso esta muy sucia?,... por que si es asi lita te puede ayudar ,verdad lita?

bueno...

NO¡ nada de eso- decia nervioso

es que esa es su habitacion-decia yaten

ha...ya veo -decia haruka mirando las escaleras

que lastima... decia serena bajando la mirada

no te procupes bom bon ...el gran seiya kou te dejara la habitacion perfecta para ti

de verdad? ...que bien ¡...-decia con brillo en la mirada

entonces,... yo puedo quedarme en tu cuarto?-preguntaba mina a yaten

que estas loca ,ni muerto sedere mi cuarto a una niña tan fastidiosa como tu

ya no dicutan...siganme y les mostrare sus habitaciones -decia taiki mientras las dirijia

darien habia quedado solo con serena en la planta baja ...pues seiya estaba limpiando y ordenando como un loco el cuarto donde se hospedaria su dulce bombon

todos con sus cuartos ya designados y equipajes ya en las recamaras se disponian a bajar para acompañar a los tortolitos y charlar un rato antes de cenar

se quedo dormida hace poco- decia darien con la cabeza de serena apoyada sutilmente en su hombro

el viaje devio cansarla -decia haruka mientras la miraba desde un sillon

en eso lita se levanta y se dirije a la cocina...

comenzare a preparar la cena...me ayudas ami?

porsupuesto...

espera, yo tambien las ayudare,..asi sabran donde estan las cosas...-decia taiki

como puede tardarse tanto?¡ - reclamaba yaten con los brazos cruzados

al entrar en la habitacion del segundo piso,en donde se encontraba seiya,supuestamente limpiando ...

OYE¡, DESPIERTA¡-le gritaba al entrar

que ocurre?-preguntaba un atontado seiya

te viniste hace mas de 3 horas a limpiar y te estamos esperando para poder servir la cena -lo regañaba su hermano menor

tranquilo,termine hace ya un buen rato, pero decidi tomar una pequeña siesta

esta bien, baja rapido y lavate la cara para que despiertes un poco -decia yaten recignado a la actitud de su hermano

En la planta baja de la casa...

esta servido,pasen a sentarse -decia lita

serena despierta...-decia dulcemente darien

que ocurre-decia mirando a su novio ,aun algo adormilada

ya es hora de cenar...

sera mejor que te refresques el rostro antes de comer-le aconsejaba michiru

ya en el comedor...

que rico,...tenia hambre -decia serena muy contenta comiendo

todos se la quedan mirando y comiensan a reir

serena... por favor-decia darien avergonzado mientras cortaba correctamente un trozo de carne

ustedes dos son una pareja muy singular...-se escuchaba entrmedio de una risita

por que lo dices taiki?- preguntaba serena,mientrasse comia otra bola de arroz

todas depositaron sus miradas en los tortolitos un momento y no les fue dificil darse cuenta de a que se referia taiki...

y se colocaron a reir...mientras ambos se miraban y les caia una gotita tipo anime

hola... la habitacion esta lista bom bon -decia mientras le daba una de sus tipicas miradas seductoras

¡QUE BIEN! -gritaba y daba un brinco de felicidad

entonces... serena...-la miraba muy seriamente mina,provocando que serena se sentara un tanto intranquila...

que ocurre...

con quien dormiras?... seiya o darien ?

¡MINAAAAA! - le gritaron todos escepto los chicos involucrados que sostenian una mirada desafiante y haruka con michiru...que no perdian la compostura en ningun momento...bueno ...quisas haruka ,si,para observar a seiya de vez en cuando...

bueno, sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir- decia haruka poniendose de pie ,seguida de michiru

esta bien... -las seguian lita y rei,pues ambas compartirian habitacion

estoy muerta de cansancio-decia mina

si ,el viaje fue agotador ...yo tambien me ire a dormir -decia ami a su compañera de cuarto

oigan, esperen,...yo no he comido nada todavia y muero de hambre...-decia seiya cayendo al suelo por la fatiga

lo siento hermano pero no quedo nada -decia el peli plateado

no te preocupes...la gran serena te preparara algo delicioso que comer -decia con mucho etuciasmo

se...serena estas segura?-decia darien algo nervioso y preocupado ...

si no le molesta a tu novio bombon ,yo encantado comere algo preparado por ti

yo no tengo problemas ...solo que...-decia darien pues sabia como cocinaba ella

dejalo ...es un obstinado... ademas no hay nada malo o si?-pregunntaban el resto de los kou

despues de un largo rato de espera y muchos ruidos extraños en la cocina...

aqui esta!, listo, es la especialidad de serena -decia mientras ponia algo de dudosa procedencia frente a seiya

hey ...bom bon...?-mientras miraba atonito el plato

el resto de los chicos obserbaban lo que serena habia catalogado como ¨la especialidad de la casa" ...

hasta que...

me puedes decir que es eso ? -se atrevio a preguntar yaten

es algo que improvise,-decia nerviosa mientras reia

todos se quedaron mirando a seiya ,quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima al platillo...seguramente para averiguar que contenia

bueno, no que te morias de hambre?-pregunto la rubia algo molesta

bueno... yo...

en eso seiya comenzo a comer el primer bocado ...el cual le costo tragar...

al cabo de un rato ...seiya estaba a punto de terminar ,pues se vio obligado a comerse todo ...por que serena no le quitaba los ojos de encima y queria saber que opinaba

al terminar de comerse todo ...sin siquiera saber que era... seiya se recosto en el sofa

bueno ...y...que te parecio?-pregunto la rubia al chico de cabello negro

este al ver sus ojos no pudo decir otra cosa que...

delicioso bom bon...,sinceramente es lo mas rico que he comido-decia lo mas convincente que podia

que alegria ...,entonces ...ahora podemos irnos a dormir darien -decia muy contenta

oye...espera... quien va a limpiar este desastre-preguntaban lo kou restantes

no creeran que yo?... verdad? ...yo cocine, ahora estoy agotada... asi que, buenas noches-decia mientras subia los escalones alegremente

serena espera-le decia darien

**continuara... **


	2. Los celos de Darien

**Aclaración** –Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todos los personajes que se utilizan, provenientes de la historia de Sailor Moon.

Capitulo 2

LOS CELOS DE DARIEN ...

-Bueno...sera hora que nosotros tambien vayamos a dormir,ha sido un largo dia...

-Seiya,no olvides antes de irte limpiar los trastos de la cocina,...si?-decia Yaten burlonamente

-QUE!.?

-Asi es,ademas ,eso es solo lo que ocupò Serena al preparate tu... cena-decia Taiki

Seiya se disponia a limpiar a pesar del gran dolor de estomago...

Pero al caminar hacia la cocina….

En la habitaciòn de Ami y Mina...

-Escuchaste eso?

-Sì...sera mejor que salgamos a ver que es…-decia Ami

Al asomarse por la puerta, veian que todas iban saliendo de sus respectivas habitaciones para ver de donde provenia aquel ruido...

bueno, todas a escepciòn de Serena,que yacia profundamente dormida, Darien, que se encontraba a su lado despierto, analizando lo ocurrido ese dìa, especialmente las acciones de Serena hacia Seiya…

y dos de los hermanos Kou, que al parecertenian el sueño muy pesado,pues estaban placidamente dormidos…

Al caminar por el pasillo ...Michiru era la que se encontraba hasta el frente, seguida por Rei y las demas chicas.

Haruka decidiò quedarse hasta el final de este,dandole la espalda a la habitaciòn de los futuros rey y reina, por si se trataba de algun nuevo enemigo…

Al decender las escaleras,el misterioso ruido comenzo a transformarse en alarido…

Rei distingue al muchacho que se encontraba en el suelo y va en su ayuda…

-Te encuentras bien?... –preguntò a un semi inconciente Seiya

- Que paso aqui? -decia Lita mirando el desastre de la cocina

-Bombon… -dijo Seiya con una sonrisa en el rostro

Todas se miraron y no entendian nada, lo unico que sabian era que debian llevar a Seiya a su habitaciòn,la cual compartia con sus hermanos…

-Bien, vamos, te llevaremos a tu cuarto…-decia Ami

-No gracias,estarè bien –decia testarudamente mientras intentaba ponerse de pie

Ya en su cuarto ...seiya se sienta un momento ...

Mejor tratare de dormir...ay bom bon...el primer dia y ya dejaste un gran dolor en mi, no solo estomacal, sino que tambièn en mi corazòn ...por que tenias que venir con el?...

y pensar que creì que te tendria solo para mi estas vacaciones...-pensaba el joven de cabello negro mientras se quedaba dormido...

Al ver que Seiya habia entrado, al parecer sin problemas a su habitaciòn…

Y despues de un rato ,en el que Lita y Mina se dedicaròn a limpiar la cocina,

Todas decidieròn que lo mejor era regresar cada una a su recamara y ya al desayuno aclarar mejor las cosas…

Pues era muy tarde y todas estaban exhaustas…

Al otro dìa…

-Hola princesa…-decia tiernamente Darien, tratando de despertarla

-No, cinco minutos màs porfavor…-decia Serena,tapandose el rostro con las sabanas,para seguir durmiendo…

-Vamos Serena,despierta, o si no, no podremos disfrutar del dia plenamente

-Esta bien amor –decia esta a medio dormir…

Mientras…

-Como amaneciste? – pregunta burlonamente el peliplateado a Seiya

-Bien, gracias – mintiò este, disimulando el dolor

Pero ,èl mayor de los hermanos,al verlo atentamente, unos minutos…

Le aconsejò, que lo mejor, en su estado es que se quedara en cama,

Pues lo habia escuchado quejarce toda la noche,

Ademas que al tomarle la temperatura,èsta no era favorable como para que se levantase…

-Esta bien, entonces me quedare aquì tranquilamente,mientras esè tipo,pasa todo el dia con mi Bombon…-dijo sarcasticamente

-Pero que dices…?. ¡Si te encuentras en ese estado, es por culpa de esa niña tonta! -dijo Yaten muy molesto…

-No te atrevas a insultarla ni tratarla de esa manera nunca màs!. Me oiste…-dijo Seiya muy exhaltado

-¡ Tranquilizence los dos! -dijo Taiki,separando a sus muy conflictivos hermanos…

Pues no queria que por culpa de una discuciòn absurda,el estado de Seiya empeorara…

En el comedor…

-¡Buenos dias!

-¡Hola,como siempre hoy estas muy alegre!

-Por supuesto que sì,Lita, la fabulosa Mina Hino, tiene grandes planes para hoy…

-Que tal chicas?

han visto a Serena?-preguntò Ami…

-Recuerda que hablas de Serena…tù crees que esa atolondrada se levantaria temprano?

-A quien llamas atolondrada,Rei?

-Pues a tì…a quien màs?

-Oigan chicas,no podrian empezar un dia sin discuciones? –preguntò Lita

-Lita tiene razòn,ya es tiempo en que maduren…

-Tù tambien piensas que soy una tonta…Darien? –dijo Serena haciendole puchero a su novio…

-No,yo no quise decir eso…solo que ya vas en preparatoria,y deberias comportarte màs recatada…-se excusaba este…

-Serena,por que mejor no me ayudas aquí con el desayuno?- pidiò Lita

-Rei,tù podrias ir a despertar a Haruka y las chicas- dijo Mina

- y tù que haras?- preguntò Ami, mientras ponia los cubiertos en la mesa…

-Pues yo irè donde Yaten a ver si ya despertò…-decia mientras se reia picaramente…

Al cabo de un rato salen Yaten y Taiki,seguidos obviamente de Haruka,Michiru y Setsuna…

-Bueno,ya que estamos todos, por que no nos sentamos a desayunar…-sugiriò Mina

-Esperen…y Seiya?

¿Por qué no saliò con ustedes?...

¿acaso està enfermo?-preguntò Serena muy preocupada…

-Sabes que…?

Estoy harto de ese tal Seiya…-decia Darien furioso y golpeando la mesa

-Pero amor…tranquilizate, a Seiya yo lo quiero solo como un amigo… nada màs- decia Serena,a un muy exhaltado Darien

-Si, pero todos aquí,sabemos que las intenciones de esè tipo no son exactamente las de ser solamente tù amigo…

Dicho esto Darien se dispone a ir a la habitaciòn en la que se encontraba su rival…

A lo que todos reaccionan de una manera diferente…

pero lo que màs impactò, fue la actitud Serena…

-Te vas a tranquilizar,quieres?

No me gusta verte asì….

Ademas que… tù eres el ùnico a quien amo- le decia Serena con lagrimas en los ojos ,pero tranquila a su prometido…

Dicho esto…

Serena le da un apacionado beso en los labios a su futuro esposo…

Que logrò tranquilizar a todos ,con excepciòn de los hermanos Kou

Y de un joven literalmente enfermo de amor…que obserbaba la escena…

Pues por culpa de aquella muchacha,la misma que la noche anterior le habia preparado la cena,era ella,la misma que en esos momentos se encontraba en brazos de alguien que no era èl y lo que màs le pesaba era que talves nunca tendria la satisfacciòn de ser nada màs que un simple amigo para ella…

En eso se escucha un fuerte grito de la habitaciòn en la que se encontraba Seiya, a lo que Serena se separo inmediatamente de su amado para ir en ayuda de su amigo…

Pero,fue el brazo de Setsuna el que la detubo,y con una mirada reprochatoria le indicò que se quedara con ellas…

Puesto que los unicos que ingresaròn a la habitaciòn fueron los hermanos Kou…

-Ya no aguanto màs-decia con impotencia mientras salia de su cuarto

-Espera Seiya!, sabes muy bien que te apoyamos, pero debes entender que es a Darien a quien ella ama- le recordaban sus hermanos al entrar al dormitorio….

-Lo se… pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada…-dicia con frustraciòn,mientras miraba el suelo

Seiya intentò caminar hacia el pasillo pero la vista empezò a nublarse por la fiebre….

Sus hermanos lo regresaron a su cama y salieron de la habitaciòn en cuanto se quedo dormido…

-Esta bien?-fue lo primero que escucharon Taiki y Yaten

-Si, tranquila,solo necesita descansar, pues tiene algo de fiebre-le decia Taiki a Serena

-Ahora esta durmiendo asi que dejenlo en paz-dijo Yaten mirando especialmente a Darien y a Haruka

Por otra parte, Seiya se habia arrancado por la ventana,pues necesitaba algo de aire pero se encuentra que Darien tambien se encontraba afuera en la terraza….

-Pense que estarias durmiendo…

Seiya solo lo observaba con ojos penetrantes…

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno, Seiya sigue enfermito …

¿ que le dolera màs… el corazòn o el estomago?

¿no les pareciò romantico la forma de calmar a Darien?

¿Quién se quedara con Serena….?

Esas interrogantes se iran respondiendo de apoco

Asi que las espero en otro capitulo….

Gracias a todas por leer esta entretenida historia

peroQuiero destacar a 2 grandes seguidoras y amigas…

**Giros del destino **y a **Polvo de estrella…**

Que fueron las que me alludaron a comenzar con este proyecto …

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y si no ,bueno dejen sus Review y podre mejorar cada vez màs

-No quiero que la hagas sufrir… -le decia el chico de cabello largo y negro

-Lo unico que la tiene preocupada es la salud de su amigo-decia Darien haciendo enfasis en la palabra amigo


	3. Ella es mia Luchare por su amor

**Aclaración** –Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todos los personajes que se utilizan, provenientes de la historia de Sailor Moon.

**Nota de autora: **chicas lamento mucho haberlas hecho esperar pero espero les guste el tan esperado tercer capitulo, pues estaba en periodo de pruebas y despues algunos acontecimientos que impidieron que la historia avanzara mas rapido … bueno no las hago esperar màs y las dejo con el tercer episodio …

Capitulo 3: ELLA ES MIA...

-Ella nunca sera tuya…

-Es lo que tu crees, pues nunca me rendire y siempre luchare por el amor de Bombon

-Pues no creas que te lo dejare facil,ella es mi princesa –dijo Darien

-Eso ella lo decidira…

-Nuestro amor està destinado y eso ni tù ni nadie podra cambiar

-El futuro aun no està escrito y yo amo a Bombon como no tienes idea…

-Puede ser, pero està comprometida conmigo y a pesar de todo ella me sigue amando al igual que yo a ella…

En eso,inerrumpe la discusión el grito de la rubia a lo lejos, pidiendo ayuda….

A lo que ambos piensan…

-Serena…

-Bombon …

Y ambos chicos llegan al auxilio de la mujer de sus sueños,

Se sorprenden al verla en el suelo comvertida en Sailor Moon y con las Iners a su alrededor gravemente lastimadas,

En cambio las Other,como las Star Light solo tenian algunos rasguños

-Eres un maldito infeliz, como se te ocurre lastimar asi a Sailor Moon… -dijo Sailor Fighter

Y al mismo tiempo cae una rosa roja y se escucha la voz de un hombre …

-Maldito,a una mujer no se le debe tocar ni con el petalo de una rosa, yo Tuxedo Mask hare que lo entiendas …

-Màs basura, bueno, sera divertido, intentenlo a ver si pueden – se burlaba un sujeto alto y con espadas…

-Son unos idiotas! Como creen vencerlo si ni nosotras hemos podido hacerle daño-les decia enfadada Sailor Uranus

-Laser de estrella fugaz!

Pero el ataque de fighter falla, pues la fiebre no la dejaba enfocar bien.

Por lo que Tuxedo Mask decide interferir,pero no logra hacerle ningun daño al nuevo enemigo…

-Adonde apuntaban?,yo estoy aca….-decia el enemigo detrás de Fighter y Tuxedo Mask

Y les entierra sus filosas espadas a los chicos,A lo que ellos responden con un gran grito de dolor…

-Les aconsejo que si quieren seguir viviendo vayan a un hospital,

pues estas espadas contienen un fuerte veneno que las debilitara y quitara toda su energia…

Y como no encontrè lo que buscaba ,prefiero dejarlas morir lentamente–dijo el bastardo de cabello negro a las Scouts y sus amigos.

y se marcha del campo de batalla …

Al instante caen Fighter y Tuxedo Mask inconcientes,

volviendo a ser Seiya y Darien…

Al escuchar las palabras del enemigo,tanto las Iners como las Other fueron a revisar las heridas de sus futuros rey y reina,

Mientras que las Star Light fueron a ver a Seiya …

Por suerte, ni Serena,ni las scouts se encontraban grabes, pues las heridas eran inferiores…

Encambio Darien sì se encontraba mas debil…

Lita y Rei llevaron a Serena a la casa pues estaba muy desconsolada, y le aconsejaron que debia descansar y que no se preocupara, pues las chicas se encargarian de Seiya y de Darien,

Que eran los que habian resultado màs perjudicados,pues el veneno ya estaba en la sangre y corrian gran riesgo …

En eso, entran a la casa Michiru y Mina…

-Y Seiya? ,

¿Cómo se encuentra Darien?-preguntaba Serena con las manos entrelasadas y buscando respuesta…

-Tranquila…sientate,ellos se encuentran bien-mintiò Michiru-Los llevaron al hospital solo por prevenciòn,

-Ademas Haruka y Plut estàn con Darien-Mientras que Taiki,Ami y Yaten llevaron a Seiya –dijo Mina

-Por que se fueron separados,si se dirigian al mismo hospital?-pregunto Rei

-Es que Seiya y Haruka son muy testarudos y ninguno de los dos queria viajar en el mismo auto que el otro - explicaba la rubia de pelo suelto…

Mientras en el Hospital…

-Seiya,quieres calmarte-dijo el peliplateado

-Pareces un niño-le regaño Taiki

-Ya dejenme,estoy bien –decia tratando de levantarse

-Mejor te calmas,o las heridas no sanaran-decia Ami

-Tù no te metas, lo unico que quiero es saber como esta mi Bombòn

-Seguiras insistiendo que es tuya? –se burlaba Darien

-Por supuesto, yo estaba junto a ella cuando sufria por tù culpa,cuando no estabas fui yo quien se preocupò de que fuece feliz

-Puede ser. pero ellos tienen su futuro predestinado y ninguna de nosotras permitira que interfieras nuevamente en la vida de nuestros principes –dijo Haruka

-Eso esta por verse….-dijo Seiya exhaltado

-Acaso intentaras golpearme?-lo provocaba Haruka

-Si quieres pelea, la tendras-dijo Seiya levantandose

-Esperen…Seiya tù estas mal herido-dijo Taiki

-No importa lo que le digas a este recalcitrante,nunca hara caso-dijo Yaten

Y comenzò una breve pelea….

Pues a Haruka le bastò con un simple golpe en el estomago y nuestro querido Seiya cayo al suelo pues a pesar de lo que êl decia,su estado era grabe…

-Me…las…pagaras-decia el muchacho al caer de rodillas

-Seiya,estas bien?-preguntaron sus hermanos

-Debo saber como esta ella,no puedo quedarme aquí,sin hacer nada-respondia este

-Por que mejor no se recuperan bien los dos y se dejan de juegos-dijo Ami

-Ella tiene razòn,con la apariciòn del nuevo enemigo no podemos confiarnos-dijo Setsuna

-La princesa debe estar màs vigilada que antes,y debemos ser màs fuertes para poder vencerlo,ademas no sabemos que es lo que buscan esta vez-dijo Haruka seriamente

En eso,entra a la habitaciòn una enfermera pidiendoles que se retiren, pues los pacientes deben descansar pero si gustan,mañana pueden volver en horario de visitas….

Pero un aun testarudo pelinegro se ponia de pie….

-Adonde cree que va?-le decia la enfermera

-Yo me marcho de este lugar,no pienso pasar una sola noche aquí

-No seas idiota,en esas condiciones no podras protegerla-le dijo Haruka regresandolo a la cama

- Entonces no permitas que nada le suceda en mi aucencia-dijo Seiya bajando la mirada

Y estrechandole la mano Haruka hizo entender una tregua entre ambos …

Taiki, Ami, Haruka,Plut y Yaten se fueròn,dejando a Darien leyendo tranquilamente,mientras su compañero dormia producto de la anestecia que le pusieron para que se quedara tranquilo,pues a pesar de todo, insistia en estar cerca de su Bombòn y las enfermeras ya se estaban aburriendo de su comportamiento…

De vuelta en la casa de los hermanos Kou…

-Y Seiya?...

¿Cómo se encuentra Darien?-preguntaba Serena, al ver entrar a los chicos y a sus amigas

-Tranquila,ellos se encuentran bien-dijo Yaten

-Mañana estaran de vuelta,asi que no te preocupes-la consolo Ami

-Bueno,cambiemos esas caras y pasemos a la mesa,pues la cena ya esta lista-invitaba Lita

-No tengo hambre,gracias

Todas se sorprendieròn al oir esas palabras de los labios de Serena

-Mira Serena,si no te alimentas bien, no podras tener energia,para enfrentar al nuevo enemigo-le decia Rei

-No me importa el nuevo enemigo, no quiero peliar màs-decia entre lagrimas la rubia

-Pero Serena….

En eso la rubia sale corriendo a su habitacion y cierra la puerta para que no la molesten

- Creo que lo mejor sera traer cuanto antes a Darien para que Serena se sienta mejor-dijo Michiru

-Ire a ver como se encuentra Serena….-dijo Mina

Al entrar al dormitorio,encunetra a su amiga viendo las estrellas en el balcon,y la escucha llamar a alguien por el cual estaba muy preocupada

-Serena,estas bien?

-Si, pasa-dijo al limpiarse las lagrimas

-Estabas pensando en Seiya,verdad?-pregunta su compañera rubia

-Que,no,te equivocas,nada de eso-responde tartamudeando y algo sonrojada

-No te preocupes Serena,es normal tener el corazòn dividido con esos dos chicos rondandote…

-Mina, tù sabes que yo amo a Darien y a nadie màs

-Tranquilizate Serena,ademas venia a decirte que estuvimos hablando con las chicas y mañana temprano iremos todos al hospital a ver a Darien y a Seiya

Serena sonrie ante la idea de Mina,y bostesa de cansancio,pues la batalla de la mañana y el ver que dos de sus seres mas queridos se encontraban en el hospital,era una carga emocional muy grande para ella y sentia como si su mundo se derrumbase ,màs aun con tener que dormir toda una noche sola,en una habitaciòn tan grande como aquella...

A lo que Mina decide dejarla descansar y se retira a su cuarto,pues la hora de cenar habia terminado y ya todas estaban en sus recamaras pues al otro dia debian levantarse temprano…

**Nota de autora: **

_Lo màs probable es que muchas me odien por hacer sufrir tanto a Seiya, y otras por haber hecho este episodio tan corto,pero es que no supe poner mis ideas en claro y la fecha se acercaba aun màs,asi que preferì hacerlo asi, bueno cualquier critica o comentario sera bien recibido y si tienen dudas….. esperen la proxima actualizacion …. Las quiero mucho y esperare sus Review…._


	4. Chapter 4 Visita

**Aclaración** –Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todos los personajes que se utilizan, provenientes de la historia de Sailor Moon.

Capitulo 4

VISITA…

Esa noche Serena no pudo dormir, de la preocupación estaba muy nerviosa por la salud de Seiya y sobre todo por la de su amado novio Darien

En eso entra a la habitación Mina para despertar a su amiga para luego ir al hospital a visitar a los chicos…

.Serena despierta, que debemos irnos al hospital a ver a los chicos-dijo la rubia al entrar al cuarto de su princesa

-No te preocupes Mina estoy despierta hace mucho, dile a las chicas que bajare enseguida-respondió esta

-esta bien, pero se nota que no has dormido nada, ¿por qué mejor no te quedas en casa y aprovechas de descansar? –le aconsejo su rubia compañera

En eso entra Haruka y Michiru a la habitación pues veían que su princesa se estaba tardando mucho

-¿Que ocurre princesa, por que tardas tanto?-preguntaba Michiru

-Bajare en un minuto, solo déjenme sola, para terminar de arreglarme –respondió esta

-Bueno pero no tardes -Dijo Haruka algo impaciente y salió del cuarto junto a Michiru y Mina

Pero Serena se queda un rato tendida en la cama pensando, pues por primera vez se sentía tan confundida después de mucho tiempo.

Sabía que su deber era amar a Darien, pero Seiya también en muchas ocasiones había arriesgado su vida por ella y eso hacía estragos en su mente

-Bueno, será mejor que baje, antes que las chicas se preocupen más –pensaba la chica de coletas mientras bajaba las escaleras…

En eso se encuentra con Rei, la cual le dice que justo iba por ella, pues estaban atrasadas y no llegarían en el horario de visitas, a lo que Serena responde que esta lista y ya pueden irse, reacción que causo extrañeza en su amiga.

Mientras tanto en el hospital…

-Ud. Joven Kou se quedara en observación por un tiempo

-¿Que está diciendo? –responde este levantándose de la cama

Pero ocurre lo que el doctor más temía….

Mientras en la casa de los Kou había un gran alboroto,

Pues Haruka se oponía a que fuese Taiki el que llevara a su princesa, él cual decía que solamente quería hablar unas cosas antes de que llegaran al hospital, y que si se decidía por visitar a su hermano no quería que le diera muchas ilusiones, a menos que lo amase, pero Haruka como es muy prepotente, subió su tono de voz y dijo que hasta cuando seguían con la idea de que su princesa se quedaría con ese gusano de Seiya….

-Como te atreves a insultar a nuestro hermano-dijo molesto Yaten

-Yo digo la verdad, pues eso es lo que él es, comparado con nuestra princesa

A lo que Serena interfiere diciendo que ella es una chica tonta y llorona y muy distraída a veces, que no es perfecta así que dejen de decirle princesa y al acercarse más a Haruka respiro profundamente y tomando cierto aire de autoridad dijo:

-Quiero que por favor dejen de tratar mal a Seiya y a sus hermanos, pues ellos están dándonos su hospitalidad en su hogar (y dirige su mirada a Michiru y Setsuna), además yo solo quería unas lindas vacaciones junto a mis seres queridos y ahora….

-Lo siento mucho princesa –dice Haruka inclinándose junto a ella, la cual estaba apunto de llorar)

-Serena, será mejor que no llores, a Darien no le gustaría verte así…. –dijo Rei

-Tienes razón Rei –dijo esta a su amiga mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y simulando una leve sonrisa.

Serena le dijo a Rei que quería irse con ella, y sus otras amigas, pero antes de responder, Rei le dio una mirada a Haruka para ver que debía hacer, pero Serena tomó de nuevo su aire de futura reina y le dijo a Rei que ella era la princesa y debían hacerle caso y diciendo eso se subió al auto de Rei…

Al llegar al hospital….

-Hola señorita, necesito ubicar a Darien Chiba y a Seiya Kou – dijo Serena dirigiéndose al mesón de información

-espere un minuto…. Usted es algún familiar de alguno de ellos?

-Si, soy la futura esposa de Darien y ellos son los hermanos de Seiya –dijo la rubia señalando a los hermanos

-De acuerdo….

En eso llega el doctor que estaba atendiendo a los muchachos…

-Ustedes son los familiares de él joven Darien Chiba

-Acaso le paso algo malo?-pregunto la rubia muy angustiada

A lo que todas se alertaron inmediatamente ante la respuesta del médico, a lo que el responde con gran tranquilidad que no se preocupen pues se encuentra fuera de peligro ,en eso Taiki y Yaten preguntan por su hermano ,y es ahí donde el doctor coloca una cara un poco más preocupada…..

-Bueno el señor Kou se encuentra en observación pero no se preocupen-dice el doctor

-Se puede entrar a verlo? Preguntó Mina

-Si por supuesto- responde haciéndolos pasar a todos a una habitación en donde se encontraba un Seiya con unos tubos de oxigeno pues había perdido mucha sangre durante los exámenes y se encontraba muy débil

Mientras tanto…

-Estas seguro que es el príncipe?-preguntó un sujeto desde las sombras

-Hice muchos exámenes y pruebas, ahora se encuentra muy débil y al parecer perdió la memoria pero podría apostar mi vida que ese chico es nuestro príncipe perdido….

**NOTA AUTORA: **espero les haya gustado el capitulo y haber dejado algunas dudas…. Lamento una vez más preocuparlas por la salud de Seiya

Saludos a todas las admiradoras de mi pagina he intentare actualizar lo antes posible


	5. Chapter 5 la recuperacion

**Aclaración** –Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todos los personajes que se utilizan, provenientes de la historia de Sailor Moon.

Capitulo 5: La recuperación

De vuelta en el hospital

-¿Serena te encuentras bien? –pregunto Rei

-sí, estoy bien, solo que no puedo creer que Seiya se encuentre en ese estado-respondió la rubia

-princesa su príncipe se encuentra bien, no debería angustiarse por….

-ya dije que no quiero que insulten a Seiya-dijo la chica a Haruka, quien no alcanzo a terminar la frase

-lo siento princesa, lo que ocurre es que no puedo soportar que se preocupe por ese tipo sabiendo que usted tiene un deber junto a nuestro príncipe como futuros soberanos de Tokio de cristal-dijo Haruka prepotente

-eso lo sé perfectamente, pero lo que no comprendo es cómo no pueden entender que me preocupe de mis amigos-dijo la rubia de coletas. Al lado de su amado Darien (quien en esos momentos dormía).

En eso se escucha a Seiya con un susurro de voz llamando a la chica de sus sueños, por lo que las other se molestaron mucho y Darien despertó al escuchar la palabra Bombón.

Después de unos minutos Darien no resistió más y aunque Seiya estuviese inconsciente, fue a su cama con la intención de golpearlo, pero su futura esposa se lo impidió sujetando fuerte pero tiernamente su mano.

En eso entra el doctor con la alta médica de Darien, por lo cual todos se pusieron muy contentos excepto los hermanos de Seiya que estaban muy preocupados por la salud de él.

Después de esperar a que Serena ayudara a su amado Darien a arreglar sus cosas para por fin irse a casa, Ella pidió a todos que la dejaran sola unos minutos con Seiya para despedirse, (pues el horario de visita había terminado).

Serena se dirigió a la cama de Seiya donde este se encontraba durmiendo, se sentó en una silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama y sujeto las manos de su amigo, inmediatamente le comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, por lo que Seiya reacciono un poco y también tomo las manos de su amada.

Bombón ,por favor no llores

Pero Seiya, estas herido y es por mi culpa

No es verdad, nada de esto es culpa tuya ,Bombón

No tenías que arriesgar así tu vida Seiya, tú eres un amigo muy importante para mí y no sé qué haría si no estuvieras.

Pero Bombón, tu sabes que yo daría mi vida por ti, a mi no me importa si me muero con tal de saber que tu estarás bien, Bombón.

Seiya….

Bombón yo…. Yo te amo y eso jamás cambiara

Pero Seiya tu sabes que yo tengo novio y además lo amo mucho

Ya sé que ustedes están destinados pero acaso no puedes tomar tus propias decisiones bombón?

En eso entra Haruka diciendo que ya es tarde y deben irse

-mañana vendré a verte Seiya – dijo la princesa de la luna

-te estaré esperando mi querido Bombón.-dijo Seiya con una sonrisa

Al llegar a la casa de los hermanos Kou todas estaban preocupadas por serena, pues no quiso irse en el mismo auto con Darien y además estuvo callada toda la tarde

-ese idiota es el culpable –dijo Haruka

-El la tiene confundida –confirmo Setsuna

- pero ella sabe que su deber como princesa es estar con Darien – dijo Luna

Mientras tanto en la habitación de arriba…

-Serena te encuentras bien?- pregunto Darien

- a?... si estoy bien Darien… solo que….

-estas todavía preocupada por Seiya?

- sí, lo que pasa es que….

-Serena tu novio soy yo, no ese tipo así que olvídalo

-no puedo creer que te pongas celoso de Seiya, el es solo un amigo

- no seas ingenua Serena, por dios abre los ojos y despierta, ese tipo lo menos que quiere de ti es tu amistad- dijo Darien indignado

-sabes que, ya no aguanto más que todos sean así….- decía mientras salía corriendo de la casa con lagrimas en los ojos, Darien trato de alcanzarla pero aun se encontraba muy débil.

Mientras tanto en el hospital….

-Bombón… bombón…

-sigue dormido y muy débil pero con esta última prueba empezara a recordar quién es realmente…- decía otro de los seguidores del nuevo enemigo…

En eso despierta Seiya muy exaltado y gritando de dolor

-te ocurre algo? Pregunto la enfermera

-Quien… quien soy yo?

-disculpe, pero acaso no lo sabe? – volvió a preguntar la enfermera

- no sé, me duele la cabeza, pero sí recuerdo algo…

- a ver qué es?

-una chica, hermosa, como una diosa, de cabello rubio y coletas, es lo único que se de ella –decía muy confundido Seiya

- muy bien usted tranquilo, nosotros nos ocuparemos de encontrarla -decía la enfermera dándole un calmante al chico de cabello negro.

En casa de los Kou…. (Media noche)

-Hola?, disculpe con el señor Taiki o Yaten Kou, hablo del hospital….-dijo una chica

-sí que ocurre, le paso algo a mi hermano? –Pregunto Taiki- ya veo… iremos a primera hora mañana, gracias. Y corto el teléfono

Al día siguiente….

-Serena, despierta- decía Taiki

-bueno ya pero solo un pastel mas, decía la rubia en sueños

-mmmmm….. Serena no es hora de comer por favor despierta

-a?... hola Taiki decía aun dormida la muchacha

-Seiya quiere hablar contigo

-que, Seiya le paso algo malo? –dijo en un grito la rubia

-shhhhhh, silencio, iremos al hospital ahora, de acuerdo?, así que vístete y nos vamos

Al rato Serena bajo las escaleras sigilosamente y se fue junto a Taiki a ver a Seiya

En el hospital….

Hola soy Taiki Kou y ella Serena Tsukino, vinimos a ver a Seiya, -dijo este a la joven del mesón de informaciones

Tu… tu eres esa chica… la chica de coletas, dime tu nombre preciosa – dijo Seiya inmediatamente al ver a Serena

Pero que dices, Seiya si soy yo, Serena- respondió esta

Seiya? Quien es él?, acaso…. Acaso ese es mi nombre?

Te encuentras bien? Es verdad que no recuerdas nada?-dijo Serena tomándolo de las manos y mirándolo a los ojos

Por favor preciosa, no llores ,no sé por qué ,pero sin conocerte siento algo que no había sentido antes y me duele verte así Bombón – dijo sonriendo

Me recuerdas entonces Seiya, verdad?

Puede ser , pero…. Quien es él? –pregunto señalando a su hermano

No estás jugando, verdad? – pregunto este

Qué? , no claro que no, pero…. Siento cierta autoridad de ti, quien eres? – pregunto nuevamente Seiya,

Soy tu hermano, Taiki

Disculpen ,me gustaría que se llevaran hoy mismo al joven Seiya a su casa, tal vez estando con sus amigos y familia recupere la memoria más pronto - dijo el médico a Serena y a Taiki

De vuelta en casa….

Dónde estamos? Pregunto Seiya bajándose del auto

Esta es nuestra casa de verano –respondió Taiki

Apropósito, tu quien eres preciosa? –volvió a preguntarle a Serena

Por lo cual la chica no aguanto más y se fue llorando a su habitación

-Acaso dije algo malo? –pregunto confundido a Taiki

-esta será la última vez que haces llorar a mi princesa, insecto- grito Haruka dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro a Seiya

-acaso te conozco? Por qué hiciste eso? -Pregunto en el suelo a Haruka

-Yaten…. Llévate a Seiya a la habitación ahora- ordeno Taiki

Cuando Seiya ya estaba en la habitación durmiendo, Taiki reunió a todos para contarles que Seiya se encontraba con pérdida de memoria

-eso quiere decir que podemos estar más tranquilos pues no interferirá en el futuro de nuestros príncipes –dijo Michiru

-no hay nada que me gustaría más que Seiya se olvidara de esa obsesión que tiene con Serena, pero…

-chica rubia…. Se… se… Serena, ven- se escucho decir a Seiya

-acaso….

-Así es, a la única persona que recuerda es a Serena-dijo Taiki a todas

-Bombón, Serena, o como te llames preciosa, te necesito- decía Seiya con desesperación

-que no vas a ir? No ves que eres la única que puede ayudarlo? –decía furioso Yaten

-pero….yo….

-ve Serena, no te preocupes- decía Darien, dándole permiso a su amada- Serena, te amo

-yo también Darien –y se fue a donde estaba Seiya

…. En esa habitación….

-viniste, me alegra verte preciosa –dijo este

-a pesar de que perdiste la memoria, sigues siendo el mismo chico engreído de siempre

-te molesta que sea así?, porque si tu quieres puedo cambiar

-que dijiste?

-bueno que estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa por ti… se…se...Serena, verdad?

-si ese es mi nombre, Seiya-dijo en una sonrisa

-Seiya?, quien es?

-ese es tu nombre

-oye, vas a acompañarme siempre, verdad?

-bueno…. Yo…., lo que pasa es que…-me esperas vuelvo enseguida

-Serena, me traerías algo de comer? Muero de hambre

-Ve a la cocina esta aquí a la vuelta

-está bien gracias

Algunos días después cuando a Seiya le dio hambre…

Mientras Serena se encontraba en el living charlando con las chicas, después de haber estado ayudando a Seiya en todo, lo vieron dirigirse a la cocina…

Se sintieron golpes de ollas, quebrazón de platos y vasos…. Etc.…

-Seiya estas bien?

-Qué? Claro Serena –respondió sin siquiera ver quien le preguntaba

-oye yo me llamo Lita, y soy amiga de Serena

-a? Lita? …. Y Serena donde esta?

-Ella está descansando además, Seiya no puedes estar dependiendo de Serena todo el tiempo entendiste?

-y tú? Quien eres?

-yo soy Rei hino también amiga de Serena

-Seiya entiende, todas queremos ayudarte-dijo Ami

-aaaaa… me duele la cabeza… Bom…. Bombón…..

-Seiya estas bien?

-si, solo me duele un poco la cabeza…tanta gente, tienes muchas amigas –dijo este sonriendo, y al instante cae desmayado

-Seiya, Seiya, chicas ayúdenme a llevarlo a su cama-decía Serena angustiada tratando de levantarlo

-no te preocupes, yo lo llevare…- dijo Haruka cargándolo en brazos

-Serena deberías dejar que todas ayudemos a la recuperación de Seiya, ya has hecho suficiente-dijo Rei

-sí pero….

En eso se escucha un fuerte estruendo afuera

-devuélvenos a nuestro príncipe, Serena Tsukino- dijo el hombre de las espadas

-Quien es esa Serena de la que hablas? –dijo Sailor Moon

-bueno si no quieres rebelar tu identidad ni entregar al príncipe tendré que matarte

-primero dime quien eres tú y a que príncipe te refieres?-dijo Sailor Moon

Está bien yo soy uno de los sirvientes de la gran princesa Yuna, la más poderosa de todas y el príncipe Yasuo pero creo que ustedes lo conocen como Seiya…. Bueno ahora me presento yo, mi nombre es Junichi.

-dijiste Sei… Seiya? Dijeron Sailor Moon y las Star Light al mismo tiempo

En eso… aparece Seiya por la puerta y ve a todas las scouts, pero cuando ve a Junichi, le vuelve a doler la cabeza

-Al fin apareció, príncipe Yasuo –dijo Junichi haciendo una reverencia frente a Seiya

-Quien es este tipo Serena? Pregunto Seiya mirando a Sailor Moon

-eeeeee de que hablas, yo no conozco a esa Serena de la que hablas –dijo Sailor Moon

En eso Junichi se pone a la espalda de Sailor Moon sin que nadie pudiese verlo….

-muy bien muchachita, si no revelas tu identidad y le dices a mi príncipe que venga conmigo, tu y todas tus amigas sufrirán las consecuencias –le dijo mientras le ponía una de sus espadas en el cuello y la otra en la espalda

-Déjala en paz, no….no permitiré que lastimes a la única persona que recuerdo y que… amo- dijo Seiya atacando a Junichi con todas sus fuerzas

-por favor príncipe, no se rebaje a esta situación, ahora usted tiene menos fuerza que un humano común y corriente, no podría lastimarme aunque quisiera-dijo el enemigo soltando a Serena

-por el poder….

-espera…-dice junichi a Serena, y le da un golpe a Seiya dejándolo en el suelo-me iré por el momento, les aconsejo que entrenen y sobre todo que hagan que el príncipe recupere sus fuerza….adiós- y desaparece

En cuanto se fue el enemigo…

-eres idiota o te haces pusiste en gran riesgo la vida de nuestra princesa al revelar su identidad, no me importa que estés con amnesia –dice Haruka sujetando de la camisa a Seiya

- espera, no puedo permitirte eso, por favor Haruka no lo lastimes él no quería hacerlo solo que…

-Deja de defenderlo él se merece un par de golpes y mucho mas

-ya hasta parece un niño mal criado –dijo Michiru burlándose

-que dijiste? Aunque seas una mujer, no permitiré que me insultes de esa manera-dijo Seiya furioso

-baya, baya así que te volviste hombre y pelearas?-dijo Haruka

-vasta –dijeron al unisonó Yaten y Taiki, interfiriendo entre Seiya y Haruka para que no peleasen

-Seiya entiende, tú todavía estas débil no puedes pelear-le dijo Yaten

-no recuerdo quien eres pero no interfieras, no sé porque pero siento que desde antes que no me llevaba bien con ninguna de ellas-dijo Seiya

-entonces es cierto que no recuerdas nada?- pregunto Michiru

-si así es-respondió este

-Seiya, por favor no pelees –dijo Serena

-pero…. Está bien Serena, tú sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa

-que gracioso al parecer no le han dicho la verdad de su destino- dijo Haruka

-a que te refieres-pregunto Seiya

-Pues muy fácil muchacho…. –dijo Michiru

-la princesa Serenity o Serena como tú la conoces está comprometida con nuestro príncipe Endimión o mejor dicho Darien, así que no tienes ninguna oportunidad con ella –dijo Setsuna dejando petrificado a Seiya con la noticia.

-eso… eso es imposible, Serena por favor dime que no es cierto –dijo Seiya

-lo lamento mucho pero te lo dije desde un principio y no quisiste entender –dijo la rubia

Después de eso Seiya trato de recuperar todos sus recuerdos lo antes posible para ver si así podía conseguir la manera de conquistar a Serena….

-Seiya… estas bien? Porque no vienes a cenar ,Lita preparo algo delicioso….-dijo Serena

-no gracias Bombón, no tengo hambre… espera

-sí que ocurre?

-recuerdo que el día que llegaron aquí, yo me quede sin cenar…. Y tú me preparaste algo-dijo Seiya

-si asi es-dijo Serena ,pero ya no se entusiasmaba tanto con los avances de Seiya ,pues aun no recordaba la cita ni los bellos momentos que pasaron juntos mientras Darien no estaba

-Seiya? No has recordado nada más? –pregunto Serena

-lo lamento mucho Bombón pero tengo recuerdos muy borrosos y raros pero no te encuentro en ellos –dijo Seiya.

**Nota de Autora…**

Bueno a todos mis lectores ,este capitulo fue mas largo que el resto ¿ cuales serán los recuerdos que tiene Seiya? , ¿ como es que Junichi sabe la identidad de Sailor Moon? Y otra cosa …

¿ustedes creen que Seiya se rendirá asi como asi por el amor de Serena?

Bueno esas y otras respuestas serán aclaradas en los próximos capítulos … gracias a todos/as por leer esta historia y por favor dejen sus review.


	6. Chapter 6 la aparicion de otra princesa

**Aclaración** –Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todos los personajes que se utilizan, provenientes de la historia de Sailor Moon.

Capitulo 6:

La aparición de otra princesa…

Ya era muy tarde y todos dormían, pero Seiya no podía conciliar el sueño

-Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Yaten a su hermano

-Si, solo necesito tomar un poco de aire –dijo Seiya y fue a la terraza

En cuanto salió, encontró a Haruka y Setsuna sentadas mirando al cielo

-Que hacen aquí?- pregunto el pelinegro

-Eso no te incumbe-dijo Haruka

-Y tú?, no se supone que deberías estar en reposo?-pregunto Setsuna

-Sí, lo sé…. Solo que necesitaba respirar un poco y aclarar mi mente, para ver si recuerdo algo-respondió Seiya

-Pero si no eres nada, que quieres recordar?-volvió a decir Haruka

-A Serena, quiero recordarla, se que hemos pasado cosas juntos, pero todo es borroso-dijo el chico mientras miraba las estrellas

-Pues te aconsejo que te olvides de ella, así le harás un favor a todos –le aconsejo Setsuna

En eso, aparecen Yaten y Taiki para ver que hacia su hermano…

- Que haces hablando con ellas Seiya?, no vez que no quieren tu bien-dijo Yaten

-Quieren… quieren que me olvide de Serena-dijo Seiya

-Bueno, en eso estoy de acuerdo con ellas-dijo Taiki

-Pero yo la amo

-Ella no, Seiya entiende-le grito el peli plateado

-Veo que hay otra cosa que te preocupa Seiya, que es?-pregunto Taiki

-Lo que dijo Junichi….-respondió este

-Eso es una estupidez, tú eres Seiya Kou y una Star Light, nada mas- dijo Yaten

- Una Star Light?, como es eso? –pregunto Seiya aun mas confundido que antes

-Mejor nosotras nos vamos, para que charlen tranquilos-dijo Setsuna

-Ahora que se fueron esas entrometidas, explíquenme eso de Star Light-dijo Seiya seriamente

-Bueno Seiya, te explicaremos… -dijo Yaten

-Nosotros no somos de este planeta…-comenzó a explicarle todo Taiki, desde la destrucción de su planeta hasta la pelea con Sailor Galaxia, omitiendo los acontecimientos que su hermano había tenido con Serena.

-A dónde vas?-le grito Yaten a su Seiya, se iba corriendo en medio de la oscuridad

-Aaaaa…. –gritaba desesperadamente Seiya- Bombón, te necesito -decía mientras golpeaba el suelo

Al día siguiente todos se encontraban buscando a Seiya desesperadamente, pues no había regresado a casa todavía…

En eso….

-Seiya, estas bien? –pregunto Serena a Seiya que estaba tendido en el suelo, lleno de rasguños y golpes

-Bombón eres tu…. –dijo el muchacho

Al volver a casa con Seiya apoyado entre Yaten y Taiki…

-Bombón, podrías quedarte conmigo, solo por hoy?- dijo el chico casi en un susurro

-Eso será imposible porque Serena se encuentra conmigo, además ya te dije que te alejaras de ella y no la llames mas Bombón-dijo celosamente Darien

-Darien será solo hoy, además el se encuentra grave, y tu sabes perfectamente que al único que amo es a ti –le dijo Serena

-De acuerdo mi princesa, yo también te amo-le dijo Darien mientras sellaba sus palabras con un apasionado beso

En cuanto Darien salió de la habitación de Seiya….

-Bombón, perdón. Serena, ese era tu novio, verdad?

-A si es Seiya-dijo la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos

- Lo amas?

-eeee… si, y mucho

-Ya veo,… Bombón, te puedo pedir un favor

-El que quieras Seiya-dijo Serena sonriendo

-Ya sé que soy una Sailor Star Light, pero nadie me ha dicho nada de nosotros, y siento que tu formas parte muy importante de mi vida Bombón, a si que….ayúdame a recordarte-pidió casi suplicando el pelo negro

-Seiya… yo… … solo somos amigos y nada más

En eso se escucha un fuerte estruendo a fuera, pero ambos chicos estaban introducidos tan profundamente en sus pensamientos que no escucharon nada

-Hay que proteger a la princesa –dijeron las Other mientras se transformaban

-Éntrenme al príncipe Yasuo –dijo Tadsu, otro de los sirvientes del enemigo

-Ya le dijimos a tu amigo que jamás le entregaremos a Seiya-grito enfadada Heler

-Jajaja hasta cuando se engañan, el tal Seiya como lo conocen, es….

En eso aparece una mujer alta de cabello rubio y brillantes ojos esmeralda, traía puesto un vestido de terciopelo color rojo, como la sangre

Inmediatamente Tadsu hizo una reverencia dirigiéndose a ella como, princesa Yuna

-Acaso estas son las escorias que no me quieren entregar a mi amado Yasuo?-dijo burlonamente la mujer

Mientras en la habitación de Seiya….

-Bueno eso es en general lo que hemos vivido Seiya

-Bombón… yo….

-Que es ese alboroto que se escucha?, Seiya vuelvo enseguida-dijo la rubia y salió a encontrarse con las otras Scouts

-Quien diablos eres tu- pregunto indignada Yuna al ver aparecer a Serena, quien también se encontraba sorprendida al ver a esa mujer

-Qué demonios crees que haces al salir así de la casa niña tonta, -la regaño Haruka

-Entra inmediatamente y ponte a salvo-dijo Rei

-Sailor Venus, ve con ella por favor- pidió Sailor Mercury

-De acuerdo- asintió esta –vamos entremos ahora-dijo empujando a Serena por los hombros

-Detente ahí, tu niña tonta- dijo Yuna

-Que quieres-pregunto inmediatamente Serena

-Tú eres la princesa de la luna, verdad?, de la cual mi querido Yasuo esta perdidamente enamorado-dijo la otra princesa

-Yasuo? A quien te refieres? –pregunto ingenua Serena

-El, niña tonta-dice junichi con Seiya atado de manos, lastimado y lo entrega a su princesa

-No….. Seiya –gritaron las Star Light

-Déjalo en paz, por favor-suplicaba llorando Serena

-Te hare una oferta que no podrás rechazar-dijo Yuna, mientras sonreía

-Habla –dijo la princesa de la luna

-No matare a ninguna de tus amigas, ni le hare daño a Yasuo, solo si tu prometes no interferir mas en nuestros planes y tampoco te acercaras a mi futuro esposo, si no cumples con estas exigencias, olvídate para siempre del otro muchacho de allá adentro, que tengo entendido es tu novio…. Bien y que dices Serena Tsukino o debo decir Sailor Moon? –dijo malignamente la princesa Yuna

-Yo… yo….

-No aceptes semejante estupidez Bombón, aunque tú te alejes de mí o trates de olvidarme…. yo… yo jamás lo hare mi dulce Bombón-dijo Seiya con un hilo de voz, pues anteriormente había luchado con Junichi, para no ser capturado.

-Vamos apresúrate en decidir o todos morirán –dijo Yuna

-Vamos, no es difícil, además lo único que ha hecho Seiya es traerte problemas-dijo Michiru

-No, no puedo permitir que me alejes de uno de mis mejores amigos-contesto la rubia

-Entonces todas morirán, jajajaja-se burlaba la otra rubia

-Pero tampoco te permitiré que lastimes a nadie…, eterna Sailor moon… transformación

-Acaso quieres pelear, no me hagas reír, tú no tienes ninguna posibilidad

-Pero si todas peleamos contra ti, te derrotaremos fácilmente –dijo Rei

- Así es –dijo Ami

-Está bien pero solo por nuestra princesa- dijo Michiru

-Gracias chicas-dijo -Sailor Moon

-Junichi, Tadsu, encárguense de esas niñas…. Esta batalla será solo entre nosotras Serena Tsukino-dijo la princesa Yuna

La pelea de ambas princesas comenzó con una gran desventaja hacia Sailor Moon, hecho que dejo a Yuna contenta…. pero no satisfecha no podía permitir que su adorado Yasuo estuviera sufriendo por una niña tonta, llorona y que solamente lo quiere como amigo, así que esa entrometida debería morir, por otra parte las Iners y las Stars Lights peleaban con gran dificultad, a pesar de que solo eran 2 los enemigos eran muy poderosos.

-Yuna…..-grito Seiya

-Si amado Yasuo?

-Me iré contigo a donde quieras, pero no dañes a Sailor Moon, digo a Serena Tsukino-dijo el príncipe

-Lo lamento mi querido Yasuo, pero mientras ella viva, tú nunca serás mío espiritualmente, pues a pesar que te hice perder la memoria seguías llamándola y recodándola….

-Acaso fuiste tú la responsable de todo esto –gritaron indignadas las Star Light

-Jajaja acaso se creyeron eso que les dijo aquel medicucho? Nunca pensé que fuesen tan ingenuas-decía mientras volvía a su batalla con la princesa de la luna

-No…no permitiré que le hagas más daño a Sailor Moon, dijo un hombre de capa y lanzo una rosa roja entre Yuna y Serena

-Pero si es Tuxedo Mask –gritaron todas al unisonó

-Así es, yo Tuxedo Mask, seré tu oponente

-No por favor Tuxedo Mask, aun te encuentras muy débil deberías regresar a la cama-dijo Sailor Moon entre lagrimas, mientras sujetaba las manos de este

-Sera mejor que le obedezca a su futura esposa rey Endimión o lo puedo llamar Darien. Dijo la princesa Yuna

Todas quedaron sorprendidas pues el nuevo enemigo sabía la identidad de sus reyes, y eso significaba que tendrían que aumentar la seguridad y no dejarlos a solas en ningún momento meno a la princesa que era la más vulnerable en esos momentos, pues estaba confundida y no estaba pensando con claridad.

En eso Tuxedo Mask no se da cuenta y Junichi ataca a Sailor Moon, provocando que esta caiga al suelo, cosa que hizo que Seiya fuera a enfrentar al sujeto que le había hecho daño a su Bombón

-No, Seiya ella tiene a quien la defienda, será mejor que entres a casa –dijo Sailor Heler

-Claro que tiene a quien la defienda…. me tiene a mi – dijo prepotentemente el peli negro, empujando a la Sailor de cabello plateado

Yuna aprovecha que las Iners se distraen con la discusión de las Star Light y ataca Serena, pero esta esquiva el ataque, aunque al saltar, aterrizo en la punta de un pie y como el suelo estaba con grietas producto de la actual batalla, la princesa de la luna se hirió gravemente un pie y cayó al suelo sin poder levantarse. A lo que Yuna reacciono con una gran carcajada.

-Sailor Moon-gritaron todas

-Bombón…. estas bien?- pregunto Seiya corriendo hacia ella

-Junichi, Tadsu, vámonos –dijo la princesa Yuna, mientras se escuchaba a lo lejos, regresare por Yasuo y a eliminarte Sailor Moon, así que prepárate…. Jajajaja

-Sí, no se preocupen, estoy bien gracias-dijo la rubia, tratando de ponerse de pie

-Ocurre algo princesa?-pregunto Setsuna al ver que esta no podía pararse

-Deja revisarte ese tobillo-dijo Darien-pero si esto está muy inflamado

-Debemos llevarla de inmediato a un hospital-dijo Ami

-Vamos mi princesa, esta vez te llevare yo-dijo su novio

-Pero Darien si estoy bien enserio –dijo la chica poniéndose de pie, pero cayó al suelo de inmediato

-Serena…. Será mejor que obedezcas y vayas a un doctor-dijo Rei

-está bien –dijo resignada Serena

-Bombón, yo… yo lo siento mucho, todo esto es culpa mía-dijo Seiya

-No seas tonto, yo fui la torpe que no se fijo donde pisaba-dijo sonriendo la rubia, mientras se subía al auto con su amado Darien.

En el hospital…

-Está seguro doctor?-pregunto Darien

-Sí y lo lamento, pues se que es una niña muy activa-informo el medico

-Muy bien mi princesita nos vamos a casa, y en esta oportunidad seré yo el que cuide de ti-dijo Darien llevándose a su amada de regreso al auto para ir a casa

En la casa de los Kou….

-Bombón, yo…

-Sera mejor que no digas nada-dijo molesto Darien llevando a su futura esposa a la habitación

-Todo esto es mi culpa, si no fuera por mí, ella estaría bien-se reprochaba Seiya

-Amor te duele mucho?

-No Darien, en serio estoy bien-dijo la rubia con una leve sonrisa

-Está bien, pero sabes que si necesitas algo, siempre estaré contigo princesa

-Lo sé, gracias, Darien

-Bueno, te dejare descansar, el doctor dijo que debías estar en reposo-dijo Darien mientras salía de la habitación

-De acuerdo- dice la chica y se cubre con la frazada para dormir

En cuanto Darien sale, se encuentra con Seiya fuera de la habitación

-No puedes entrar, en estos momentos ella necesita descansar

-Lo sé, solo quería verla, y saber cómo se sentía-dijo Seiya

-Sera mejor que conversemos afuera, para no despertarla-dijo Darien bajando las escaleras

Ya en la terraza….

-Pero qué diablos te pasa-dijo Seiya al recibir un fuerte golpe en el rostro de parte de Darien

-Eso te lo mereces, pues tu eres el único culpable de que Serena se encuentre en ese estado-dijo furioso Darien, mientras le propinaba otro golpe, esta vez en el estomago

-Tienes razón, me lo tengo bien merecido, y no sabes cómo me duele verla así

-Sabes una cosa, ella todas las noches pedía que recuperaras tu memoria y que volvieras a ser el chico engreído que ella conoció-dijo Darien

-Yo… yo

-No digas nada, en cuanto sane su pierna nos iremos de aquí, pues lo único que hemos conseguido es poner en riesgo la vida de ella.

-Yo puedo y voy a proteger a Bombón a toda costa, aunque arriesgue mi vida-dijo Seiya

-Haz lo que quieras, menos entrometerte en mi relación con Serena, porque ella es mía y de nadie más- dijo celosamente Darien…

_CONTINUARA…._

_Nota Autora: _

Espero les haya gustado, este nuevo capítulo, si, lo sé, ahora hice sufrir a Serena, pero lo siento me gusta el drama. Y que opinan del nuevo enemigo?, Digo de la princesa Yuna, que nos quiere robar a nuestro Seiya, y además eliminar a la princesa de la luna, Y que pasara con las demás parejas?, se formara alguna?, Darien dejara a Serena con Seiya? Este se irá con Yuna? Esta y otras interrogantes las podrán saber en la próxima actualización, también quería agradecer a todas/os las/os seguidoras/es de mi pagina, espero les guste y si Quieren, juegos o cualquier cosa relacionada con nuestros amigos de Sailor moon ^^ bueno eso y nos vemos en Unas Vacaciones con los Kou…

ESPERO SUS REVIEW….


	7. una gran confusion

**Aclaración** –Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todos los personajes que se utilizan, provenientes de la historia de Sailor Moon.

CAPITULO 7:

LA CONFUCION DE SERENA

-Quiero que sea Bombón la que decida

-Sabes muy bien que ella solamente te quiere como amigo, así que no la confundas más

-Adonde crees que vas?, tú tienes que estar en cama- se escucho gritar a Rei

-No puedo estar acostada, además me siento bien, en serio-dijo sonrientemente Serena

-Serena ve acostarte, yo iré de inmediato –dijo Darien tomándola delicadamente de los hombros

-Pero… Seiya, que te paso? –pregunto la rubia, viendo el rostro del chico

-Nada Bombón, ven te llevare a tu habitación

-De eso me encargare yo-dijo Darien tomando a su princesa en brazos

-Darien pero….

-Acaso quieres que te lleve él?, te recuerdo que por su culpa estas con ese yeso- dijo Darien algo molesto

-No te preocupes Bombón, tu novio te protegerá bien además yo más tarde iré a verte, si tu quieres- dijo Seiya

-Claro que puedes ir cuando quieras –dijo la rubia sonriendo

En cuanto Serena se encontraba en su recamara con Darien….

-Demonios-grito el chico mientras golpeaba un árbol con las manos

-Seiya, te encuentras bien –pregunto Yaten al ver a su hermano en el suelo de rodillas

-No aguanto más, porque cada vez que trato de acercarme a ella alguien se interpone en mi camino, acaso el mundo está en mi contra-se preguntaba acongojado Seiya

-Por qué no mejor tratas de olvidarla, sabes perfectamente que ella solo te quiere como un amigo mas-dijo Taiki ayudando a pararse a su hermano

-Iré a verla-dijo el pelinegro

-Lo único que haces es hacerte daño a ti mismo-grito el peli plateado

-Puedo entrar-pregunto Seiya en la habitación de Serena

-Seiya… si pasa-dijo alegremente la rubia-Darien… nos podrías dejar solo unos minutos por favor

-Está bien, pero solo unos minutos-dijo algo molesto y le dio un beso a su amada, dándole a entender a Seiya que Serena siempre será de el, y salió de la habitación

-Bombón… yo…

-No digas nada Seiya, solo ayúdame a pararme –dijo la rubia

-Pero Bombón, tu sabes q no puedes….

-Entiéndeme por favor, no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada-dijo entre lágrimas

-Lo siento mucho Bombón, pero no puedo hacer eso

-está bien… me… me podrías dejar sola un momento… por favor-dijo mientras arrugaba las sabanas con las manos

-Bombón…. Yo… quería decirte que

-Sera mejor que me marche pronto, no aguanto más estar así-dijo Serena

-que ocurre Bombón-dijo el pelinegro mientras le sujetaba las manos tiernamente y veía fijamente a los ojos

-Yo… yo no lo sé, amo a Darien y sé que tenemos el deber de ser los futuros rey y reina de Tokio de Cristal, pero…. al estar aquí, en tu casa…. Seiya yo….

-Tranquila Bombón, yo también te amo como no tienes ida

-Seiya, yo me iré hoy mismo a mi casa y aunque me ames yo… yo no puedo corresponder a ese amor, lo siento-dijo llorando Serena

En eso entra Darien y ve a su princesa llorar y de inmediato le ordena a un ensimismado Seiya que se largue de allí…

-Darien, vámonos, pero hoy mismo por favor, no quiero estar un minuto más aquí, ni ver a Seiya, me hace mal verlo.

-Está bien amor, le diré a las chicas, pero es muy tarde para irnos hoy pero mañana temprano nos iremos de aquí y no volverás a ver más a ninguno de esos chicos-le prometió Darien mientras la abrazaba calurosamente hasta que esta se quedo dormida en sus brazos.

Darien salió de la habitación dejando dormida a su futura esposa….

-Qué demonios le hiciste infeliz-le grito este a Seiya

-Que ocurre Darien-pregunto Mina

-Responde, porque Serena lo único que dice es que quiere irse de aquí lo antes posible y no verte mas-dice furioso Darien

Pero el pelinegro no responde, solo se queda de pie mirando fijamente el cielo

-Chicas, ordenen sus cosas, mañana a primera hora nos vamos de aquí-dijo seriamente Darien

Y todas se fueron a sus habitaciones muy preocupadas, excepto Mina y Rei que querían charlar con los chicos por última vez

-Seiya será mejor que comas algo, te vez muy pálido –dijo Taiki

-Quieres hablar, por favor, que demonios ocurrió, que hablaste con ella que te dejo así-dijo Yaten

-Ella, está confundida, me ama- fue todo lo que dijo Seiya con una leve sonrisa y se fue corriendo en dirección a la playa

Sera cierto eso?-pregunto Rei

-No lo sé, pero esto complica más las cosas-dijo seriamente Taiki

-Por qué dices eso-pregunta ingenuamente Mina

-Pues si antes Seiya no se había resignado a tener a Serena ahora menos, así que intentara por todos los medios quedarse con ella-dijo Yaten

Mientras en la habitación de las other….

-No podemos permitir que ese sujeto se acerque a hacerle daño a la princesa-dijo Haruka

-Y con la llegada de esa otra princesa, esa niña debe estar más protegida que nunca-dice Michiru

-Solo espero que el futuro Tokio de Cristal no sea afectado –dijo preocupada Setsuna

En otra habitación….

-Pobre de Serena-dijo Lita

-Ahora es cuando necesita más de nuestro apoyo-dijo Ami

-Tienes toda la razón-confirmo Luna

…..

En el cuarto de Serena y Darien….

-Serena, te encuentras bien-pregunto Darien

-Da… Darien… yo….- fue todo lo que dijo antes de desmayarse…

En cuanto despertó, se encontró que estaba sola, bueno a excepción de un pelinegro de ojos azules y muy testarudo amigo

-Seiya?...

-Bombón, estas bien, como te sientes?, me tenias preocupado dijo algo resfriado Seiya

-Si estoy bien, pero que paso?

-No lo recuerdas?... bueno, lo que paso fue que….

_Flash back_

-Serena, Serena, por favor despierta-decía desesperadamente Darien

-Que ocurre –pregunta impaciente Haruka

-Tiene mucha fiebre, esta empapada-respondió este

-La princesa esta con mucha fiebre –dijo Setsuna a todas, que se encontraban reunidas fuera de la habitación de su princesa

-Seiya, Seiya, por favor ven, te necesito-decía Serena

-Que, pero como es posible que aun enferma, este llamando a ese idiota- decía frustrado Darien

-Sera mejor ir a buscarlo-dijo Ami

-Ten, esto son algunos medicamentos que podemos necesitar- dijo Michiru

-Ami, yo iré contigo-dijo Lita y Mina

- Nosotros las acompañaremos, conocemos mejor el lugar y donde podría estar Seiya en estos momentos- dijo Yaten y salieron de casa

-Seiya, Seiya… gritaban los chicos

-Que es eso, en el agua-dijo Ami indicando algo en el mar

-Pero, si es Seiya-grito Mina

-Que... a esta hora, nadando-pregunto Lita

-Seiya, que haces?- dijo Taiki

-No lo vez, nadaba un poco para despejar un poco la mente- respondió el pelinegro

-Serena quiere verte-dijo Mina

-Yo… también quiero verla, pero….

-Esta vez están todos de acuerdo, pues ella está con fiebre-dijo Taiki

Y sin darse cuenta Seiya ya estaba corriendo en dirección a la casa en traje de baño

-No puedo creerlo le mencionan a esa chica fastidiosa y se vuelve como loco-dijo Yaten poniendo su mano izquierda en la frente

-Bueno será mejor que vayamos por los remedios- dijo Lita

-Díganle a Bombón que tardare un poco, pero yo iré a comprar los medicamentos-dijo Seiya tomando la lista y el auto de Taiki para ir a una farmacia por todo lo que necesitase su querido Bombón

-Como se le ocurre ir así a la farmacia?, Es un cabeza dura-dijo Yaten

- A eso yo le llamo amor-dijo Mina sonrojada y sujetando fuertemente el brazo del peli plateado

-Oye, que te pasa, suéltame-dijo este tratando de soltarse, pero al ver que no resultaba se resigno y la dejo quedarse así

Mientras tanto….

-Disculpe señorita, necesito urgente estos medicamentos-dijo un semi desnudo Seiya en la farmacia

-Disculpe señor pero ya estamos cerrando

-Está bien –dijo el chico y fue a otra farmacia

Y así pasó por aproximadamente 2 horas y en ninguna parte lo atendían por diferentes motivos, o estaban cerrando o no había los medicamentos pero la escusa frecuente era por estar en traje de baño, todos lo trataban de desvergonzado y pervertido…

Pero en casa de los Kou….

-Serena espera solo un poco más, -decía Darien sujetándole la mano

-Dónde diablos estará ese idiota-dijo Haruka molesta y golpeando la pared

En eso…

-Llegue, lamento la tardanza, aquí está todo- dijo Seiya, algo congestionado

-Pero Seiya, que te paso? Pregunto Taiki

-Nada importante, yo estoy bien, ahora denle esto a Bombón-dijo entregando la bolsa de remedios a Ami

Luego de unas horas, a Serena le bajo la temperatura y estaba estable y Seiya pidió si podía verla unos minutos, a lo que nadie se negó, pues en cuanto ella se sintiera bien se marcharían de esa casa para siempre.

_FIN DEL FLSH BACK_

-Ya veo, pero ahora tu eres el que está enfermo-dijo preocupada la rubia

-A, sí, bueno creo que olvide abrigarme-dijo sonriendo el chico

-Siempre haces que me preocupe-lo regaño Serena

-Lo lamento Bombón, pero iré a vestirme de inmediato-dijo Seiya, pues aun seguía en traje de baño, en cuanto salió del cuarto de serena, se puso a estornudar como loco…

-Así que te resfriaste?, de nuevo estás enfermo por culpa de esa chica-lo regañaron los hermanos

-Saben perfectamente, que no importa lo que me pase a mí, mientras Bombón se encuentre sana y salva-dijo el peli negro y se fue a su habitación.

-Camina con cuidado, estás segura que quieres irte ahora?-pregunto Darien

-Si, ya me siento mejor, así que vámonos,-dijo la rubia

-Princesa, regrese inmediatamente y póngase a salvo-dijo angustiada Sailor Plut

-Pero, acaso a regresado el enemigo? –pregunto el príncipe Endimion

-También quiero pelear, además ella viene por mi-dijo seriamente Serena, tomando su broche de transformación

-Estás loca, no puedo permitir que luches y en ese estado, por lo menos hasta que tu pierna sane completamente-dijo Seiya

-Seiya, pensé que estabas resfriado?- dijo la rubia

-Si, pues el gran Seiya Kou, no se deja derrotar por un simple resfriado-dijo engreídamente el muchacho, dedicándole una sonrisa a su Bombón.

-Serena, ve a descansar, nosotros nos encargaremos del enemigo- dijo Rei

-Pero yo…

-Nada de peros…. Vete a la cama –la regaño Mina

-No te preocupes, cabeza de Bombón, todo estará bien-dijo Haruka

-Solo procura de mantenerte a salvo-Dijo Michiru

-Entienda princesa, todo esto lo hacemos por su seguridad y el futuro Tokio de Cristal-dijo Setsuna

Dicho estas palabras, todas iniciaron su transformación y fueron a la batalla…

-Pero... Yasuo, que te paso por que estas vestido así?-pregunto Yuna al ver a Sailor Star Fighter

-Ya te he dicho varias veces que mi nombre es Seiya, Seiya Kou-respondió furioso este

-Y, Scouts, donde se encuentra su princesa?, o acaso tiene miedo de pelear con migo?

-No digas tonterías, Sailor Moon, no es ninguna cobarde –dijo Tuxedo Mask, defendiendo a su prometida

-A, ya se, quedo lastimada, después de nuestra última batalla, verdad-pregunto Yuna sonriendo

-Demonios, no aguanto ver que insulte así a mi Bombón -pensó Sailor Fighter y fue al ataque de la princesa Yuna

-Es un idiota –grito Haruka y fue ayudar en el ataque

Y así se fueron uniendo, poco a poco cada una de las Sailors, pero Yuna era demasiado poderosa y solo con un movimiento de muñeca, provoco una ráfaga de viento, tan poderosa que hizo que las Iners fueran despedidas por el aire, mientras que las Star Light y las Other solo retrocedieron unos metros…

-Es muy poderosa dijo Rei, poniéndose de pie

-Pero debemos proteger a la princesa, así que debemos seguir peleando-dijo Ami

En eso Yuna envía a Junichi a atacar a Sailor Venus, pero extrañamente la que recibe la fatal técnica de espadas, es Sailor Star Heler…

-Sailor Heler…-dijo impactada La Sailor rubia

-Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Heler

-Si, gracias a ti-dijo en lágrimas Sailor Venus

-No te quedan bien las lágrimas-dijo la peli plateada secándole lagrimas y regreso a la batalla

Esas palabras le dieron más fuerza a Venus, para luchar

-Veo que sientes algo importante por esa niñita, o me equivoco, Yaten?- dijo sarcásticamente Yuna

-…. No es verdad, esa niña no me interesa para nada, además no es mi gusto-grito enfadado Sailor Heler

-Yaten,…. –pensó la Sailor del amor y la belleza

-Por lo que veo, todos ustedes se enamoraron de estas terrícolas, jajaja…-se burlaba la malvada princesa

-Eso no te incumbe, verdad?-dijo Sailor Maker

-Ella tiene razón, será mejor que sigamos luchando –dijeron las Other

-Es verdad, pero ustedes no son oponentes para mí, así que mandare a mis hombres y yo iré por la princesa de la luna

- Eso no te lo permitiremos-dijeron Fighter, Tuxedo Mask y Haruka al mismo tiempo

-Intenten detenerme entonces-decía mientras se burlaba

-No hace falta, que nadie me defienda, yo sola puedo contigo, Yuna-dijo Sailor Moon

-Sailor Moon-gritaron todas

-Como pretendes derrotarme con una pierna lastimada?-pregunto irónicamente la otra princesa

-No importa cómo, lo importante es que lo hare-respondió secamente esta

-Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que pelees en esas condiciones Bo.… Sailor Moon-dijo Seiya interponiéndose entre ambas princesas

-Seiya, digo Sailor Fighter, yo… no… no quiero que interfieras en esta pelea- dijo casi gritando de rabia, pero con lagrimas en los ojos

-Sailor Moon, yo solo…. No importa lo que digas no puedo permitirte pelear-dijo testarudamente la Sailor de cola de caballo

En eso Sailor Moon saca fuerzas y….

-Te odio, te odio y no quiero verte más en mi vida Sailor Fighter

-Muy bien, entonces me puedo llevar tranquilamente a Yasuo conmigo-dijo Yuna tomando del brazo a Sailor Fighter

-No, no puedo creerte-dijo Seiya de rodillas en el suelo

-Bueno regresare por ti más tarde, mi amado Yasuo –dijo Yuna y se fue con sus sirvientes

-Seiya,… ponte de pie hermano-dijo Yaten poniéndole una mano en el hombro a este

-Bombón, por favor, dime que estas mintiendo, si quieres me olvido de este amor por ti, pero no me digas que me odias-dijo desesperado el chico, aun en el suelo

-Lamento informarte que…. es verdad… yo, yo… yo te odio, Seiya-grito Serena entre lagrimas y se fue lo más rápido que pudo, en dirección a las montañas

-Serena, espera- gritaron Mina y las demás Iners, y fueron tras ella

-Dejare las maletas en los autos, para cuando regresen, nos podamos ir de aquí -dijo seriamente Darien

-Eres patético, sabias, jajaja-dijo Haruka burlándose del pelinegro y entrando a la casa

-Seiya, levántate-dijo Taiki

-Ella no vale la pena- dijo Yaten

-Nunca, nunca más repitas eso, ella es la mujer más importante en mi vida- dijo molesto Seiya

-Está bien, pero no te enfades-le responde el peli plateado

-Encuentro que, deberías olvidarla, y ahora para siempre-dijo seriamente el mayor de los Kou

-Lo hare, pero tengo que saber y confirmar que ella no me ama

-Acaso no la oíste, no escuchaste lo que te dijo? –pregunto Yaten

-Si, se perfectamente lo que dijo, pero sus ojos decían otra cosa

Mientras tanto….

-Te amo… te amo, Seiya Kou….-gritaba al viento Serena

-Por que le dijiste que lo odiabas entonces- pregunto Mina

-Serena, tú sabes que…-dijo Rei

-Por eso tuve que mentirle, tengo una obligación, y Rini debe nacer-dijo en lagrimas

-Pero por qué, no nos dijiste la verdad antes?-pregunto Ami

-Si Serena, sabes que puedes contar con nosotras, para lo que sea-apoyo Lita

-Lo sé chicas, pero es que he tratado de olvidarlo y negar este amor, pero no he podido-volvió a decir en lagrimas, la futura princesa…

-Lo sabía, sabía que me amabas, tus ojos me lo decían-dijo un chico sin aliento

_CONTINUARA…. _

_Nota Autora:_

_Espero les haya gustado este capítulo de larga duración… pues estaba muy inspirada y quería que hubiese muchos conflictos y eso, lamento haber lastimado a Serena, pero fue lo que se me ocurrió para que Seiya fuese una especie de héroe… apuesto que les dio tanta angustia como a mí cuando lo escribí, cuando Serena dice que odia a Seiya…. Pobrecito se me rompió el corazón hacerle eso…. Bueno eso por el momento y nos vemos en la próxima actualización… recuerden dejar sus REVIEW siempre serán bienvenidos gracias a todos mis lectores y a Naoko Takeuchi por crear esta gran serie ^^.También quera desearle un feliz cumpleaños a mi inspiración, y la persona que me enseño que el amor y la amistad son las armas más fuertes para derrotar hasta al enemigo más poderoso, __**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS**__**SERENA TSUKINO 3**_


	8. los recuerdos de Serena

**Aclaración** –Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todos los personajes que se utilizan, provenientes de la historia de Sailor Moon.

Capitulo 8

LOS RECUERDOS DE SERENA

-Lo sabía, sabía que me amabas, tus ojos me lo decían-dijo un chico sin aliento

-No…. No es lo que piensas, Seiya, yo…. Yo amo a Darien-dijo Serena

-Porque no mejor le dices lo que realmente sientes?- aconsejo la sacerdotisa

-Sabes perfectamente que yo no…

-Bombón, no te preocupes, me hace feliz el hecho de saber que no me odias, –dijo el chico con una sonrisa

- Seiya, yo me iré hoy-dijo sujetándole la mano al muchacho, mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla

-Bombón…

-Que conmovedora despedida…..jajaja

-Quien dijo eso?-pregunto Seiya, frente a Serena para protegerla

-Te dije que vendría por ti Yasuo-dijo la voz

-No puede ser –dijeron todas, convertidas en Sailors

-Jajaja, muy bien Yasuo, vámonos de aquí y olvídate de esa niña tonta

-Jamás me apartare de ella-contesto este, protegiendo a su amada-poder de lucha estelar, transformación….

-Sailor Fighter….- dijo Serena

-Vete de aquí, chicas llévensela- dijo la guerrera –yo siempre te protegeré mi dulce Bombón, pensó el chico

-Creen que voy a dejar que escapen de nuevo? , esta vez, me llevare a Yasuo-dijo Yuna

-Cuantas veces debo repetirte, que mi nombre es Seiya -dijo furioso la Sailor

-Acaso, es tan fuerte lo que sientes por esa niña y por este insignificante planeta, que ya olvidaste a tu planeta y tu reino?-pregunto la princesa Yuna

-De que planeta y que reino hablas? -Pregunto, volviendo a ser Seiya

-De Kentikou obviamente, tu planeta de origen-respondió esta

-Serena, estabas aquí-dijo Darien aliviado al verla

-Llévatela y ponla a salvo-grito Seiya a Darien

En eso, Seiya es atacado, por los hombres de Yuna, e iban por Serena, quien estaba protegida por su amado Tuxedo Mask y sus amigas y guardianas, las Sailors Scouts, pero lamentablemente no pudieron con el poder de Junichi y Tadsu….

-No… Serena-grito furioso Seiya

-Bien princesa de la luna, que vas hacer ahora que nadie puede salvarte? –pregunto sarcásticamente Yuna

-Me tiene a mí, para salvarla y protegerla de todo -dijo Seiya poniéndose de pie

-Y por supuesto que a mí también-dijo un tanto débil Tuxedo Mask

-Tadsu, ve por esa mocosa, pero no la ataques todavía-ordeno la princesa

-Si, mi señora- dijo con una reverencia el sirviente y a la velocidad de un rayo llego al lado de Serena, sin que nadie pudiese verlo

-Dime, qué estarían dispuestos hacer para salvarle los recuerdos a esta niña-pregunta sarcásticamente Yuna

-De que estás hablando-pregunto Sailor Fighter

-Muy fácil, Tadsu, tiene el poder de borrar la memoria y manejar los recuerdos de las personas a su antojo, si yo le ordeno que elimine en totalidad la memoria de esa chica, el lo hará, que les parece-dijo entre risas Yuna

-No, no lo hagas por favor –gritaron las Sailors

-No permitiré, que le pongas un dedo encima a Serena-dijo Tuxedo Mask, furioso

-Ya me imaginaba que algo andaba mal, estaban tardando demasiado –dijo la Sailor del tiempo

-Tú, no puedo creer que te sigas juntando con este sujeto –dijo Haruka mirando a Seiya y regañando a Serena

En eso, Yuna se comunica telepáticamente con Tadsu y le da una orden, la cual hace que este ataque a la princesa de la luna y manipule su mente, a lo que todos estallaron en gritos y lagrimas. Al instante, Serena cae al suelo semi inconsciente, pero Darien fue a socorrerla inmediatamente

-Serena, te encuentras bien?

-Darien, siempre estaré bien, si tu estas a mi lado-dijo la rubia sonriendo levemente

-Que le hiciste a nuestra princesa, responde-dijo Sailor Urano al enemigo, mientras la amenazaba con su espada

-Pronto se darán cuenta… yo me marcho, pero volveré, así que prepárense, pues aun no son oponentes para mí-dijo Yuna despidiéndose con una macabra carcajada

Luego de unos minutos….

-Darien, en donde estamos?

-En una colina cerca de la playa-respondió este

-A, ya veo-dijo algo confundida

-Bombón, como te sientes?

-Disculpa pero, no te conozco y no puedes llamarme de esa manera grosero

-Que dijiste?, por favor Bombón no bromees- dijo algo atónito Seiya

-Darien, tu lo conoces?-pregunto la rubia señalando a Seiya

-No, mi princesa- respondió este mientras miraba seriamente al chico

-Princesa si gusta, nos encargamos de ese intruso inmediatamente-dijo Sailor Urano

-Saben que no me gusta la violencia, así que lo mejor será irnos-contesto-pero que hermosa playa, Darien me llevas-pregunto la rubia alegremente mirando hacia el mar y a su amado

-Está bien Serena, como quieras –contesto su novio y bajaron a la playa

-No puedo creerlo, me olvido… hizo que se olvidara de mi completamente-decía en su mente Seiya tristemente

-Seiya, Seiya, oye responde –dijo Yaten sacudiendo a su hermano, para que saliera del trance en el que se encontraba

-Eso demuestra que ella jamás te amo-dijo Taiki seriamente

-Que dices, claro me ama-decía Seiya saliendo del trance al oir esas palabras

-Por favor, resígnate y déjala en paz, ella no te recuerda como tú a ella, en tu momento de amnesia-dijo el peli plateado

Mientras en la orilla del mar…

-Quienes habrán sido esos chicos?, me parecen conocidos, especialmente el de cabello largo y negro-pensaba Serena

-Te ocurre algo, mi princesa-pregunto Darien al lado de esta

-Solo pensaba en esos chicos que estaban en la montaña, me parecen familiares-contesto esta

-Bueno no te preocupes por eso Serena, mira, qué te parece si en la tarde salimos solos a dar un paseo-dijo Darien

-Está bien, Seiya….-contesta la rubia alegremente

-Seiya?-dice molesto el chico

-Disculpa Darien, no sé por qué dije eso, además ni siquiera sé quien se podría llamar así, lo juro-dice inocentemente la muchacha

Darien se tranquiliza y trata de entenderla, producto del reciente ataque de parte del enemigo, que su futura esposa había sufrido…

-Bombón…-gritaba el chico

-Seiya, detente-y lo sujetaban de los hombros sus hermanos

-Déjenme verla, sé que estoy en alguna parte de su mente-decía el muchacho

-Seiya, no seas tonto, ella ya te olvido, lo mejor será que tú hagas lo mismo-le aconsejo Yaten

-Serena…. –dijo Seiya frente a la chica, que en esos momentos estaba sentada en la arena

-Tú de nuevo, que quieres?, no vez que estoy con mi novio y mis amigas-dijo moleta la rubia al chico

-Bombón, sé que no me has olvidado, yo no lo hice-dijo el joven

-Deja de llamarme así, mi nombre es Serena

-Ya la oíste, déjala en paz, dijeron Haruka y Darien al ponerse de pie

-No se preocupen, el no volverá a verla, se los aseguro –dijo Taiki llevándose a su hermano

Mientras….

-Cuando vi que te encontrabas en peligro, a lo que primero reaccione fue a ayudarte, no podía dejar que te lastimaran-dijo el muchacho

-Pero, le dijiste que no….

-Sé lo que dije Mina, pero…. Quiero que escuches con atención esto…

-Que cosa?

-Yo… yo… tú me gustas-dijo el peli plateado sonrojado

-En serio?-pregunto la rubia

-No era eso lo querías escuchar acaso?-exclamo el chico

En tanto….

-Demonios, solo quiero que me recuerde, acaso tiene algo de malo-decía Seiya a Haruka y Darien en privado

-Por supuesto, pues ella debe cumplir un deber, como la futura Neo reina Serena, junto a nuestro príncipe Endimion-contesto Haruka

-Y tu lo único que le has causado, son problemas, así que quiero que te alejes y olvides de ella, para siempre-dijo seriamente, el protector de la tierra

-Chicas ustedes conocen a esos muchachos que están conversando con mi Darien-pregunto la rubia

-Serena, enserio no los recuerdas-pregunto Rei

-Ellos son integrantes de un grupo musical muy famoso-dijo Lita

-Y además asisten a nuestra misma preparatoria-añadió Ami

-Bombón… yo nunca me olvidare de ti, es una promesa–le grito Seiya

-No te conozco, así que puedes hacer, lo que quieras–dijo la rubia

En la noche, caminando cerca de unos árboles de cerezo, iban dos enamorados…

-Serena….

-Dime?

-Aun me sigues queriendo?

-Por supuesto Darien, yo te amo mucho-contesto con una sonrisa

-Te casarías conmigo?

-Darien, que felicidad, claro que sí-gritaba Serena con una gran sonrisa

-No puede ser-decía un muchacho escondido y conteniendo las lagrimas

Después de algunos días…. Donde la rubia se había recuperado completamente de su lesión en el tobillo…

-Seiya, quieres dejar esa actitud, pareces psicópata…-exclamo Yaten

-Déjame, en paz, además debo asegurarme de que este bien-contesto el chico, mientras observaba a la rubia de coletas

-Que emoción, solo faltan seis meses para mi matrimonio con Darien-decía llena de felicidad Serena

-Pero, parece que te preocupa algo más –dijo Rei

-Bueno, en realidad así es-contesto esta

-Que es –pregunto Ami

-Oye tú, el que está escondido detrás del árbol-grito Serena, mientras caminaba hacia el chico

-Pensé que no se había dado cuenta-dijo Seiya

-No puedo creer que Seiya sea tan obvio –dijo Lita bajando la cabeza

-Yaten está junto a él, -pensó una chica-iré con Serena-dijo Mina, corriendo detrás de su amiga

-Quien te crees que eres, que me estas espiando-preguntó molesta Serena apuntando al pelinegro detrás del árbol

-Quería asegurarme que estuvieras a salvo-contesto Seiya

-Para tu información, yo ya tengo a quien me proteja y se llama Darien y se enfadara mucho cuando se entere de lo que estabas haciendo

-Me llamo Seiya Kou, mi dulce Bombón-dijo este, sujetando tiernamente, para después besar, la mano de la chica, a lo que esta se sonrojo...

En eso, Serena recuerda, que en una ocasión llamo a Darien con ese nombre…

-Puedes venir un segundo-dijo Mina a Yaten

Lejos de Serena….

-Que querías hablar-dijo el chico con los brazos en la nuca

-Cuando le diremos a nuestros amigos sobre nosotros?

-Por que tienes tanta prisa con eso?

-Acaso, tienes miedo de mostrar nuestro amor?-dijo la rubia

-No es eso, solo que…

-Todos ustedes son iguales, ninguno se atreve a decir lo que realmente siente-dijo Mina, con lagrimas en los ojos

Pero cuando estaba a punto de irse, Yaten la tomo del brazo y la llevo a la colina más alta

-Que haces?-pregunto la rubia

Y por un micrófono el chico comenzó a hablar…

-Yo no soy de esas personas que anda expresando y diciendo lo que siente a todo el mundo, como lo hace Seiya, pero tú me has hecho cambiar,…. Me cuesta decir esto pero… Mina Aino, aceptarías a este soberbio, frio e increíblemente terco Yaten Kou como tu novio?-dijo el muchacho de rodillas tomando la mano de la chica

-Yaten, yo… no sé qué decir, estoy atónita

-Bueno y que dices?-dijo ya sin el micrófono y mirando a la rubia a los ojos

-Por supuesto- contesto la chica y abrazo a su novio tiernamente

De vuelta con Serena y Seiya….

-Bombón yo… yo estoy aquí solamente por ti-dijo Seiya sonrojado

-No entiendo, además no sé nada de ti

-Te gustaría conocerme, ven conmigo- dijo el chico sonriendo y tomando a la rubia de la mano

-Oye, suéltame, yo tengo novio

-Eso, no importa, saldremos solo como amigos-dijo el muchacho-hare que me recuerdes, a como dé lugar-pensaba este

-Pero que lindo lugar-decía la rubia, impactada con la elegancia del restaurante

-Esto es lo mínimo que te puedo ofrecer-dijo Seiya, mientras le retiraba la silla para que su amada se sentara

-Gracias –dijo algo sonrojada y nerviosa, la muchacha

-Pide lo que queras, esta vez invitare yo,-dijo sonriendo el chico, aunque por dentro estaba nervioso, pues conocía el apetito de su Bombón

-Estás seguro?-pregunto Serena

-Por supuesto, mi dulce Bombón

Después de haber pedido una gran cantidad de malteadas y pasteles entre otras cosas, la chica quedo satisfecha, en cambio su galán solo pidió un café cortado y una rebanada de pastel de frambuesa

-Te gusto el lugar, Bombón-pregunto el muchacho

-Si, es estupendo, le pediré a mi Darien que la fiesta de nuestra boda, sea aquí

-Sabes, quería decirte esto hace mucho, pero no tenía el valor de hacerlo, Serena, yo…

-Que crees que estás haciendo, sujetando la mano de nuestra princesa-dijo molesto Haruka, golpeando la mesa y viendo a Seiya

-Tú no deberías estar con Darien?, recuerda, que en poco tiempo más se casaran-dijo Michiru

-Y se puede saber que hacen aquí?-pregunto Seiya, poniéndose de pie

-Querían ver cómo te daba una paliza, por coquetear con mi esposa-dijo Darien entrando seriamente al restaurante

-Darien, por favor, no lo lastimes, el solo me invito a comer, como amigos, nada mas

-Serena, acaso recuerdas su nombre?-pregunto su futuro esposo

-Se llama…., su nombre es, disculpa pero no lo logro recordar-dijo con las manos entrelazadas

-Esta era tu única oportunidad y aun, no te recuerda-dijo Michiru sonriendo

-Admite que la perdiste y que jamás fue tuya-dijo Haruka, mirándolo fijamente

-Vámonos mi princesa, mañana iras a ver tú vestido con las chicas-dijo Darien abrazando a su amada

- Puedo despedirme de ella al menos-pregunto Seiya

-Está bien-contesto Darien

-Bombón… yo…

-Sabes una cosa, me caes bien,-dijo la rubia sonriendo-Darien lo podemos invitar a la boda-pregunto inocentemente la chica, tomando del brazo a su futuro esposo

A lo que Haruka no resistió más, y soltó una risilla, por las ocurrencias que tenía su princesa

-Está bien, si tú quieres –contesto Darien con una leve sonrisa

-Serena yo no… Yo te amo como no tienes idea, y aunque no me recuerdes, seré yo el que te hará feliz-grito Seiya sonrojado

-Disculpen pero si van a discutir o hablar tan alto, les pido que por favor salgan-dijo un guardia del restaurante

Saliendo del lugar, todos quedaron mirando fijamente a Seiya, a excepción de Serena que miraba al suelo con preocupación

-Señor, disculpé, pero esta es la cuenta, le pido que pague antes de retirarse-dijo un garzón, dirigiéndose a Seiya

-Está bien-dijo y tomo la cuenta

-Quiero estar sola-dijo esta

-Princesa….dijo Haruka

-Lo siento, pero no te dejare esta vez-dijo Darien

-Solo quiero aclarar mis ideas, además me duele la cabeza-dijo la princesa de la luna apoyando una mano en su cabeza

-Serena, entonces, lo mejor será que regresemos al hotel y ahí te recuestes y duermas un poco, además es tarde-le dijo Darien dulcemente y se la llevo…

Haruka y Michiru, no permitieron que Seiya siguiera a la rubia, así que se transformaron en Sailors….

-Vamos a darte tu merecido, por entrometerte una vez más, con nuestra princesa-dijo Sailor Urano

-Acaso no te vas a transformar-pregunto Sailor Neptuno

-No, pues no quiero pelear hoy, adiós-dijo el peli negro sin animo

Mientras en casa de los Kou…

-Ya es muy tarde, quieres que te lleve al hotel-pregunto el muchacho

-No te preocupes, tomare un taxi-contesto Ami

-Eso no puedo permitirlo, fue mi culpa que te quedaras hasta tan tarde, así que lo mejor será que te lleve-insistió el muchacho

-Está bien- dijo la peli azul sonriendo

Después de dejarla a una cuadra del hotel, pues ninguno de los dos querían que hubiesen rumores sobre ellos como pareja….El chico fue en busca de sus hermanos, pues ya era más de media noche y no habían regresado a casa, ni contestaban sus teléfonos .

En la colina frente a la playa, se encontraban dos muchachos apreciando la luna y como se reflejaba en el mar.

-Me gustaría que esta noche fuese eterna-dijo la chica, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho

-Por que, lo dices?-pregunto el joven

-Bueno, tu sabes-dijo Mina sonriendo y con rubor en las mejillas

-No lo sé, por eso dime-dijo el peli plateado

-Primero tendrás que alcanzarme-dijo la rubia, mientras corría alegremente

-Vamos, no seas, tan infantil, detente…-decía mientras la perseguía

En eso aparece un auto a una gran velocidad…

-Mina cuidado….-grita Yaten, y toma a la chica entre sus brazos y ruedan por el suelo, para que no fuese arrollada por el vehículo

-Están bien-pregunta Taiki bajándose del auto

-Mina te encuentras bien-pregunta Yaten

-Si, gracias-responde esta

-Estas sangrando, déjame ayudarte-dice su novio limpiándole la herida que se había hecho en el brazo

-Oye, no es nada, solo es un rasguño-dijo sonriente la rubia

-Yaten –se escucha una voz

-Taiki, pero que haces aquí-dice nervioso, el peli plateado

-Es lo mismo que te iba a preguntar yo-dijo Taiki seriamente

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que-tartamudeaba Yaten

-busquemos a Seiya y nos vamos a casa

-Bueno, te veo mañana-decía la rubia sonriendo, mientras veía a su novio

-Este… adiós- dijo el chico tartamudeando y se subió al auto

En cuanto, este partió, dejando a la chica se quedo sola…

-No puedo creer, que sea tan poco caballero, como para no ofrecer llevarme- decía Mina molesta

En el auto de Taiki…

-Y que hacían ahí-pregunto Taiki

-Bueno, eso no te incumbe-contesto el peli plateado

Cuando de pronto….

-Bombón -decía un mal herido muchacho mientras caminaba lentamente

-Seiya, que te paso-pregunto Yaten al bajarse del auto

-Necesito hablarle –dijo este

-Eso será mañana, ahora iremos a casa a curar esas heridas-dijo Taiki

-Pero… está bien –contesto resignado y entro al automóvil con la ayuda de Yaten

Mientras en el hotel….

-Con eso, no se atreverá acercarse más a la princesa- dijo Haruka entrando en su habitación junto con Michiru

-Serena quieres venir acostarte, ya es tarde- decía el joven a la rubia que estaba en el balcón, viendo la luna, muy pensativamente

-Darien, puedo dormir sola esta noche-pregunto la rubia

-Está bien, pero estaré afuera por si me necesitas- dijo su novio y se sentó fuera de la habitación, mientras bebía una taza de café…

En eso estaba, cuando…

-Darien por que estas aquí –pregunto Mina, que venía llegando en un taxi

-Serena quería estar sola esta noche-contesto este

-Pero si te quedas aquí, te resfriaras-dijo Mina

-Eso no importa, solo quiero impedir que Serena se acerque a ese tipo-contesto Darien

- Te refieres a Seiya, verdad?, bueno como queras, pero al menos cúbrete con esta manta-le dijo mientras se la entregaba

-Mina, por que llegas tan tarde-pregunto Ami, con el resto de las chicas tras ella

-Bueno, me iré a dormir adiós-dijo con una risilla la rubia, evitando el interrogatorio de su amiga y se fue a su cuarto

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Kou…

-Que pretendías hacer, peleando sin transformarte-lo critico Yaten

-No quería pelear, solo quería estar con ella-contesto Seiya, recostado en el sofá

-Yaten, déjalo, esta noche debe descansar-dijo Taiki

En eso suena el sitofono…

-Si, quien es-pregunto el mayor de los hermanos

-Disculpa, no sé si me conoces, pero me llamo Serena y me gustaría hablar con… con Seiya, por favor-dijo la rubia

-Por favor dejen que pase-dijo el pelinegro, tratando de ponerse en pie

-Está bien, entra-contesto Taiki

-Gracias- dijo alegremente la chica, mientras entraba a la casa

-Seiya, estas bien –pregunto Serena al verlo lastimado

-Claro que si, Bombón-contesto este, sonriendo como siempre, solo para ella

-Yo no entiendo, por que siempre me llamas Bombón, y además me gustaría que me explicaras lo que me dijiste en el restaurante-dijo la chica

-Oye, tú novio sabe que estas aquí-interrumpió Taiki

-No, me escape por la ventana, pero por favor no se lo digan-contesto la rubia

-Jajaja… -comenzó a reír el peli negro

-Oye y tú de qué diablos te ríes-pregunto la rubia algo molesta

-Lo siento Serena, pero me alegra mucho, lo que hiciste por mi-contesto Seiya

-Bueno, solo venia a aclararte, que yo tengo a Darien y…-dice la rubia, cuando es interrumpida con un apasionado beso de parte de Seiya

_CONTINUARA…._

**Nota Autora:** Bueno amigos/as espero les haya gustado, deje un poco de humor y ¿Qué les pareció la declaración que hico Yaten?, y como se habrán dado cuenta Taiki y Ami pasaron un rato juntos, ¿estudiando?, quien sabe, bueno ahora el pobre de Seiya sufre nuevamente, pues Serena lo olvido, pero tranquilas, ella se recuperara más adelante y recomienden la pagina, para que cada día crezcamos más, y no olviden dejar sus review, pues aun falta mucho en esta historia… y por ultimo quiero agradecer a todos los nuevos integrantes de la pagina esperando que les guste y sin olvidar que hoy, 30 de julio esta de cumpleaños nuestro querido Seiya Kou besos …


	9. Revelaciones

**ACLARACION: **Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todos los personajes de esta historia, yo solo agregué un poco de imaginación

Cap. 9:

REVELACIONES…

Después de ese inesperado beso, dado por Seiya, Serena solo bajo la cabeza y sin decir ni una palabra, se regreso al hotel

-Dónde estabas-pregunto molesto Darien al ver llegar a su novia

Serena solo se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazo fuertemente, y se coloco a llorar

-Me tenias preocupado-decía el chico suavemente, mientras consolaba a su novia

-Por favor perdóname, yo no quería, pero el….-decía la rubia entre sollozos

-Que te parece si vuelves a la cama y olvidamos el asunto-dijo el muchacho, mientras llevaba a la chica a su cuarto

-Darien, te amo-dijo dándole un suave beso

-Yo también Serena-contesto, mientras devolvía el beso- ahora descansa, yo vuelvo enseguida-dijo este y salió

-Quien podrá ser tan imprudente, para venir a estas horas-pensaba Taiki, mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta

-Se encuentra arriba, verdad-preguntó un joven mientras entraba imprudentemente a la casa

-Estoy acá-dijo Seiya bajando las escaleras, usando solamente unos bóxers negros

-Que le hiciste-pregunto Darien muy molesto

-Espera un momento, tranquilízate-decía Taiki, calmando a Darien

-Fue ella la que vino hasta acá, dijo que quería hablar con Seiya-dijo Yaten, que se encontraba en el comedor tomando una taza de té

-Y de que hablaron-pregunto Darien, ya más tranquilo pero igual de molesto

-Le dije, que todo lo que le había mencionado en el restaurante era verdad

-Mira, ella se casara conmigo, así que te pido, que te regreses a tu planeta, así Serena pensara que solo fuiste un sueño o un producto de su imaginación

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la rubia….

-No puedo dormir, además no logro sacarme a ese chico de la cabeza

-Eso es obvio, y significa que aun no lo has olvidado-dijo Rei a su amiga

-Ustedes vivieron momentos muy importantes, Serena-le comento Mina

-Chicas-susurro Serena

-Vamos Serena, tu sabes que puedes contar con nosotras-dijo Lita

-Así es princesa –dijo Haruka, que entraba junto a Michiru y Setsuna

-Ahora que estamos todas reunidas, quisiera contarles algo que vi el otro día atreves de la puerta- informo Setsuna

-De que se trata –pregunto Michiru

-Es sobre nuestros futuros rey y reina-dijo Meiou

-Ocurre algo malo-pregunto seriamente Haruka

-Lo que sucede es que…

-Saben, yo tengo cosas que hacer, así que permiso-dijo la futura Neo reina interrumpiendo a Setsuna y salió de la habitación

-Pero Serena…-dijo Luna

-Déjenla, ahora comprenderán por que se comporta de esa manera tan extraña-anuncio la Sailor del tiempo y mostro algunas imágenes en las que aparecía Serena en medio de Darien y Seiya

-Ya lo suponía, ese sujeto es el culpable-dijo molesto Haruka

-Al parecer, nuestra princesa está confundida

-Pero su obligación es formar Tokio de cristal junto a Endimión-dijo Michiru tranquilamente

-Yo creo que debemos dejar que ella decida-dijo Rei

-Así es, lo importante es la felicidad de ella-apoyó Ami

-No es por eso que la protegemos acaso-pregunto Mina

-No sean tontas, si Tokio de cristal no se construye….el futuro de Japón, digo del mundo entero, será un total desastre-grito Haruka

Mientras en la terraza….

-Que haces acá afuera princesa-pregunto una voz

Pero la chica no respondió, pues se había quedado dormida apoyada en la baranda

El muchacho, se le quedo mirando unos segundos, para luego entrar con la rubia entre sus brazos

-¡Darien!-exclamaron todas, al verlo entrar, junto a Serena

-Está cansada, ha tenido un largo día, es mejor dejarla dormir-dijo el muchacho

-Todos deberíamos hacer lo mismo- recomendó Lita

-Si, tienes razón, ha sido un día bastante agotador para todas-dijo Ami

Y así fue como cada una se dirigió a su dormitorio dejando solos a Darien y Serena, que a todo esto estaba cómodamente estirada en la cama, sin dejarle espacio a su novio para que se acostase. Esa noche o lo que quedaba de ella, todos durmieron como angelitos, a excepción de de un chico de cabellera negra y larga, que daba vueltas en su cama pensando en la única persona que lo mantenía con vida y le daba las fuerzas para sonreír pero al mismo tiempo lo hacía sufrir…

-Bombón, Bombón, se que debería olvidarte, ya todos me lo han dicho, también entiendo que al hombre que tu amas es a Darien, pero no puedo controlar lo que siento, estos pensamientos que inundan mi mente en estos momentos…. Serena, como me gustaría que en estos momentos estuvieras conmigo….-pensaba el joven, mientras daba vueltas en su cama hasta que sin darse cuenta cayo de esta, dándose un fuerte golpe en el suelo.

Al día siguiente…. (14:00hrs)

-Seiya, Seiya, despierta, oye estas bien-decía Taiki, tratando de despertar a su hermano que se encontraba en el suelo

-Oye eso es inútil, la única persona por la que despertaría seria….-dijo Yaten, cuando fue interrumpido por su hermano, _ (que aun seguía dormido).

-Bombón, Bombón, no temas, yo te protegeré, pero quédate conmigo por favor…-decía entre sus sueños el muchacho-Bombón-grito al despertar muy agitado y empapado en sudor

-Te lo dije, esa chica torpe es la única que consigue que despierte- dijo sarcásticamente Yaten

-Al fin despiertas- dijo Taiki tranquilo

-Serena, como esta, han sabido algo de ella, como despertó, está bien-preguntaba angustiado Seiya

-Creo que te estás volviendo loco-dijo el peli plateado seriamente

-Necesitas distraerte un poco y dejar de pensar en ella-le aconsejo Taiki

-Está bien, solo déjenme hacer una llamada antes- pidió el pelinegro

-Bueno, si, hable por favor -pedía la voz de una chica al teléfono

-Bom…. Yo… quería…-tartamudeaba el joven al otro lado del teléfono y al ver que no le salían las palabras, decidió colgar

-Quien era Serena-le pregunto Darien al ver que la chica colgaba el teléfono

-No pude hablar, porque cada vez que quiero decirle algo, no lo logro-se preguntaba en voz alta Seiya, de rodillas frente al teléfono

Sus hermanos solo se le quedaron mirando con preocupación, pues nunca habían visto a su hermano tan desesperado

-Ven, levántate y toma un baño, pues vamos a salir-dijo Taiki

Seiya corrió a hacer lo que le dijo su hermano, con la única esperanza de ver a su amada en alguna parte

-¿Que tienes pensado?

-Es una sorpresa-dijo el castaño

Cuando iban en el auto, con Taiki manejando….

-Detente, detente por favor…-pidió Seiya al pasar por la playa y se bajo del carro

-Es esa chica otra vez-dijo fastidiado Yaten

-Tranquilo, si Mina esta junto a ella también-dijo riendo su hermano

-Eso no… no me importa, pero creo que deberíamos bajar, para cuidar de Seiya- dijo Yaten

-Está bien, como digas

-No te le acerques Kou-dijo Haruka al pelinegro, mientras le bloqueaba la pasada

-Este yo…., está bien-dijo rápidamente el chico y se fue, cosa que causo extrañeza en Haruka, pues pensaba que tendría que enfrentarse nuevamente a él

-Como si me hubiese dado por vencido jajaja….-pensaba el muchacho mientras subía unas rocas de una colina para ver a su amada desde lo alto…- Es tan hermosa cuando sonríe, es tan inocente, tan pura, además de ser hermosa, Bombón, eres perfecta-suspiraba Seiya mientras la veía reírse y disfrutar de un agradable momento con sus amigas, mientras que a su lado derecho, estaba su novio abrazándola

-Acaso no tienes nada más que hacer que espiarla-pregunto una voz

-Ella es todo para mí, además el hecho de verla, me hace feliz-contesto el espía

-Feliz, estás seguro que verla con otro te hace feliz, Yasuo-pregunto de nuevo la voz

-Claro que no, pero…. –estaba contestando, cuando se acordó que la única persona que lo llamaba así, era…

-Tanto tiempo, mi amor-dijo la princesa Yuna irónicamente

-Detente ahora-dijo Seiya en la orilla de la colina

-Seiya….-grito una chica y corrió en ayuda de este que estaba a punto de caerse

-Bueno Yasuo, será hora de que vengas conmigo…

-Eso no te lo permitiré….

-Pero qué demonios…-pensaba el enemigo

-No puedo permitir que lastimes a…. a este muchacho-decía la voz tratando de recordar el nombre del chico

-Bombón-pensaba Seiya con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Soy una Sailor Scout, que lucha por el amor y la justicia…. Soy Sailor Moon

-No me hagas reír, o acaso quieres lesionarte el otro pie o tal vez esta vez quieras olvidar también a tus amigas-dijo Yuna entre risas

-De que hablas-pregunto Serena con las manos en la cintura

-Sailor Moon, estas bien-preguntaron el resto de las Scout que llegaban a su lado

-Si chicas, pero…..aaaaaaaaa -empezó a gritar la rubia

-Sailor Moon, que te sucede-pregunto Tuxedo Mask

-Me duele, me duele la cabeza-contesto esta

-Tranquila, nos iremos de aquí…-decía Tuxedo Mask mientras se la llevaba

-No, no puedo irme, mi deber es proteger a todos-decía la rubia y miraba a Seiya

-Que estas esperando para transformarte, acaso no vez que ella se siente mal-grito Tuxedo Mask, viendo fijamente a Seiya, quien prácticamente estaba a punto de caer de la colina

-Está bien, poder de….aaaa…. –grita Seiya, pues al ponerse de pie, pierde el equilibrio y cae de la montaña…

-No…. Seiya-grita la rubia corriendo a socorrerlo-Toma mi mano

-Me recuerdas, verdad…-dijo el chico afirmado en una piedra

-De que hablas, no seas tonto y toma mi mano

-Está bien, gracias…. Sailor Moon-contesto sonriendo

Pero la chica no podía subirlo sola, pues no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo

-Vamos, toma mi mano, y sube o harás que se preocupe más -dijo Darien regañando a Seiya y tendiéndole la mano para que este subiese

-Está bien, gracias- contesta el muchacho

Al estar Seiya a salvo y junto al resto de las Sailors, protegiendo a la princesa de la luna…

-Yasuo, ¿no te gustaría poder tener todo el poder para gobernar la galaxia….?

-No seas ilusa, a mí jamás me ha interesado eso-contesto el chico

-Entonces que te parece esto….

-Nada de lo que me ofrezcas, lo aceptare

-Incluso los recuerdos de tu querido Bombón-dijo irónicamente-lo único que tendrías que hacer es darme todo tu poder de Sailor Star

-Pero sería….

-Un humano común y corriente

-Yo…

-Seiya, no aceptes-gritaron sus hermanos pues sabían que por esa chica de coletas el haría cualquier locura

-Ella se acordara de mi, así tendré una oportunidad-pensaba el chico con una sonrisa y el corazón palpitando a mil por hora

-Vamos, decide pronto, que no tengo todo el tiempo

-Reacciona Seiya, estas dejando todo, por una niña torpe y que ni siquiera te ama –le decía Yaten, pero al parecer el pelinegro no lo escuchaba

-Bombón, estará conmigo, puede que tenga más opciones de estar con ella, recordaría todo lo que hice y soy capaz de hacer por ella… -pensaba sonrojado el joven enamorado

-Acaso no dijiste que la protegerías…. Como piensas hacerlo sin tus poderes-fueron las palabras que salieron de Sailor Urano

-Junichi, ataca a esa entrometida-ordeno Yuna, indicando a Urano, a lo que este obedeció inmediatamente

-Como usted ordene princesa…

-Está bien- respondió una voz

-Que dijiste-pregunto atónita la futura reina de Kontikou

-Que… te puedes quedar con mis poderes, pues no me sirven de nada, si la mujer a quien más amo, no me recuerda- dijo con voz firme Seiya

-Eres un idiota, Seiya, Serena te recordara tarde o temprano -dijo la Sailor de fuego

-Mira, sinceramente no entiendo nada de lo que está ocurriendo, solo se, que cuando te veo, me duele mucho la cabeza-dijo Sailor Moon

-Princesa de la Luna, lo único que pido es una oportunidad y esta es la única forma-dijo de rodillas una estrella fugaz mientras la veía

-Detente, ella no lo vale, su futuro está predestinado y tú no estás en el, así que déjala en paz

-No molestes Yaten y deja que tome mis propias decisiones-dijo Seiya y empujo a su hermano al suelo

-Entonces, tomare lo que es mío, muy pronto serás como cualquier basura de este insignificante planeta….Daichi, aparece-dijo Yuna llamando a otro de sus sirvientes, el cual tenía la habilidad de quitar energías e incluso la vida de las personas con solamente un golpe, pues poseía una fuerza descomunal, a pesar que su apariencia demostraba lo contrario

-Mi querida princesa, aquí estoy como me lo ordeno-dijo este haciendo una reverencia a su princesa

-Ataca al príncipe y quítale todos sus poderes pero déjalo con vida-ordeno la rubia, inmediatamente Daichi sigue la orden de esta, y el príncipe Yasuo, o más bien dicho, Seiya, es atacado y cae de rodillas al suelo

-A… ahora devuélvele sus recuerdos a mi Bombón, como lo prometiste-dijo Seiya, poniéndose de pie

-Jajaja, acaso nunca te enseñaron que jamás le debes creer al enemigo, lo único que necesitaba de ti, ya lo tengo, ahora sabrás que se siente ser un humano común y corriente… jajaja-y diciendo esto, se esfumo junto con sus súbditos

-Eres un idiota, como se te ocurre hacer eso-le grito Yaten

-Seiya ahora como piensas luchar si…

-No digas nada Taiki, por favor- dijo Seiya mirando el suelo y se retiraba del lugar

-Detente, dijiste que la ibas a proteger a costa de tu vida, ahora que no tienes poderes como piensas hacerlo- le dijo Haruka seriamente, mientras golpeaba su rostro

-No te preocupes, siempre estaré cuando ella me necesite-contesto sonriente el pelinegro, en el suelo y casi sangrando, pues ahora era como cualquier terrícola y había perdido gran parte de su fuerza

-No entiendo nada de lo que está ocurriendo-decía atónita Serena

-Te lo explicaremos todo, muy pronto- dijo Ami

-Así es, no te preocupes- dijo Rei, poniéndole la mano en el hombro

Varias horas después, todos se habían reunido en casa de los Kou, para conversar de lo ocurrido y decirle a Serena toda la verdad… (La primera aparición de los Kou), (ocultándole eso si su verdadera identidad), la batalla contra Galaxia, y la razón por la que estaban en ese lugar, además de la reciente aparición del nuevo enemigo y sus planes.), Después de que Serena comprendiera todo lo que se le había explicado….

-Donde esta Seiya-pregunto Serena

-Debe estar en la terraza o en su habitación-contesto Taiki

-Me gustaría conversar con él-pidió la rubia poniéndose de pie y viendo a todos

-Lo mejor será que lo dejemos solo, por lo menos por hoy-aconsejo Yaten

-Bombón, yo…

-Seiya, pensábamos que querías descansar-dijo Taiki

-Fue mi culpa, lo siento mucho-dijo la rubia con las manos entrelazadas y mirando al suelo

-No digas tonterías, yo fui el que…. Lo siento-le respondía Seiya con una sonrisa

-Ya basta ustedes dos, Serena, hoy nos regresaremos a la ciudad, así estarás más segura-dijo Darien muy serio, mientras abrazaba a su princesa

-Está bien Darien-respondía la rubia sin ánimos

-Yo puedo protegerla, conmigo estará siempre segura-decía una voz desesperadamente

-Crees que dejaríamos a nuestra princesa, donde sabemos que aparecerá el enemigo –preguntaba Haruka a Seiya

-Además, ya no tienes fuerzas, como para defenderla de nada-decía irónicamente Michiru

-Oye, ya basta-dijo Taiki, poniéndose enfrente de Seiya y mirando con odio a Haruka

-No te preocupes-dijo Seiya apartando a su hermano

-Seiya… gracias por todo-fueron las palabras de Serena, mientras le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla al joven, a lo que este se sonrojo levemente

-Por favor no te olvides de mí-decía Mina a su novio al oído

-Eso no pasara, pero… ven acompáñame- le pedía este, sujetando la muñeca de la rubia, sin que nadie se diera cuenta

-Yaten, eres un pícaro, jijijijiji- decía la chica algo sonrojada

-Que, no, no seas tonta, yo no soy así-contestaba el peli plateado muy nervioso y avergonzado

-¿Entonces?

-Yo quería….-y sin terminar la oración, este la aferra en sus brazos y dulcemente le da un apasionado beso

Mientras en la sala….

-Seiya, adonde vas-preguntaba Taiki

-No te preocupes, solo… saldré a tomar aire un momento –contesto el pelinegro

-Espera Kou, te acompaño, necesito hablar contigo

-Está bien Chiba…

-Debo irme-decía una chica a su novio

-Quédate

-Pero, mi deber es….

-Ahora tu deber es estar conmigo-le decía Yaten

-Yaten, yo…

-Olvídalo, haz lo que quieras-contestaba molesto y aparta a la chica de su lado

-No tienes porque enojarte con tu novia de esa manera-decía una voz mientras mostraba una sonrisa

-Lita-respondieron ambos chicos sonrojados al ver a La muchacha

-Nosotras también tenemos una princesa a la cual proteger – le decía la chica al peli plateado

-Está bien, lo lamento-decía el chico con su tono de indiferencia

-Yaten, si quieres…. Puedes ir a visitarme-decía alegremente la rubia, mientras le anotaba la dirección en un papel

En la terraza…

-Adónde vas

-Habla rápido Chiba, tengo cosas que hacer

-No vuelvas a la ciudad, así Serena estará mejor

-No te preocupes, pero ten en cuenta que nunca me olvidare de ella -decía el joven

-Me conformo con que no la molestes más, y no te molestes en ir a la boda, ella no te extrañara

Luego de unas horas, todas las chicas empezaron a salir de la casa de los hermanos Kou para subir a sus respectivos autos y emprender el viaje de regreso a la ciudad y tratar de olvidarse de esas tan traumantes vacaciones…

Después que todos se habían marchado, los chicos empezaron a buscar a Seiya, pues no se le veía por ninguna parte…

-Qué hermoso, debe ser seguir solamente el movimiento del viento e ir donde quieras cuando quieras-pensaba un muchacho mientras nadaba un poco

-Ahí esta-indicaba Yaten

Ambos hermanos se tiraron al agua a buscar a su hermano

-Ya no tengo mis poderes y lo peor es que Serena aun no logra recordarme-decía entre suspiros el muchacho, mientras miraba hacia el mar

-El mar está muy profundo deberíamos regresar, además en un rato mas anochecerá -lo regañaba Taiki

-Lo sé, solo vine a meditar

-Bueno, mejor regresemos a casa-Decía Yaten

-Si, tienes razón, además muero de hambre-decía Seiya, con su habitual sonrisa

Mientras tanto lejos de ahí…

-Está dormida, se ve tan hermosa…mejor la llevo a mi departamento y mañana la traeré a su casa, así estará más protegida-pensaba un joven en su auto mientras observaba a su futura esposa…

-Seiya, Seiya yo,…. –decía adormilada la rubia

-No puedo creer que a pesar que le borraron la memoria, sigue pensando en él-pensaba molesto el futuro rey de la tierra

-Me duele el pecho, más bien el corazón, Bombón, estarás bien- pensaba un pelinegro-chicos, recordé que tenía algo pendiente, así que cenare en mi cuarto -dijo este a sus hermanos y subió las escaleras

-Crees que este bien-pregunto Yaten

-Espero que sí, pero…

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto el peli plateado

-He estado manteniendo al corriente a nuestra princesa y cree que es necesario que volvamos a estudiar, especialmente Seiya- decía Taiki

- Pero eso significaría…

-Así es, volveríamos a encontrarnos con esa niña-contestaba el castaño preocupado

-Yo creo que deberíamos buscar a esa tal Yuna y eliminarla para que los poderes de Seiya le fueran devueltos- decía el peli plateado

-Es lo mismo que le sugerí a nuestra princesa y ella dijo que la mejor forma en que aquella princesa regresara, era que todos nosotros estuviéramos cerca de la Princesa de la Luna, pues como ella transmite un gran resplandor, además del hecho de que Yuna sabe que Seiya está dispuesto a todo con tal de que Tsukino esté a salvo - explicaba Taiki

**-**Bombón**,** quiero estar contigo, para cuidarte y protegerte, Bombón,… tu fragancia aun sigue en la habitación, pero que….- pensaba el pelinegro en un rincón de su habitación, cuando de repente ve algo bajo la cama

En tanto, en una casa lejos de allí…

-La princesa se encuentra a salvo, en estos momentos está con Darien- dijo Michiru

-Eso me tranquiliza –dijo Setsuna

-De todas formas no hay que bajar la guardia, en cualquier momento el enemigo podría aparecer nuevamente y atacarla- dijo seriamente Haruka

Algunos días después…

-Despierta mi princesa-dijo dulcemente un joven a la chica que aun dormía en su cama

-Cinco minutos más, por favor… -decía la joven mientras cubría su rostro con las sabanas

-Serena vamos es un lindo día, ya es hora que te levantes- dijo nuevamente

Pero la muchacha no habría los ojos y al parecer estaba teniendo pesadillas, en eso suena el sito fono del departamento de Darien y este al abrir la puerta ve que entran Setsuna, Michiru y Haruka rápidamente

-¿La princesa donde se encuentra?-pregunto Setsuna

-Aun duerme, -contesto este - ¿ocurre algo malo?-pregunto Darien

-Vi que a la princesa le sucedía algo extraño, cuando consulte en mi espejo esta mañana

En eso, de la habitación del joven se escucha un grito

-Serena estas bien-dijo su amado mientras le sujetaba la mano

-Se… Seiya, yo… yo tengo novio –decía la rubia semi dormida, mientras le caían unas lagrimas

-Serena… -pensaba Darien mientras observaba a su bella durmiente

-Príncipe, ella estará bien, no se preocupe-decía Setsuna dándole su apoyo al joven

-Quiero que cuiden de ella por favor-dijo Darien, tomando las llaves de su auto y una chaqueta

-Príncipe, nosotras nos ocuparemos de Seiya, usted quédese con la princesa por favor –pidió la Sailor del Tiempo

-No se preocupen por mí, solo cuiden que Serena este bien-y diciendo esto cerró la puerta y subió a su coche con rumbo a la playa…

-Darien, Darien yo… yo te amo solo a ti, Seiya es solo un amigo- decía en sueños la futura Neo reina Serena

-Espero que Seiya no vuelva aparecer

-Tranquila, la princesa ya lo dijo, ella solo ama a un hombre y ese es Darien - dijo Setsuna a Haruka

Mientras….

-Alo, ¿Taiki?

-No, habla Yaten, ¿quién eres?

-Este… yo...

-Dame el teléfono y ve a ver como esta Seiya, por favor

-Como digas…

- ¿Eres tú, verdad?- pregunto algo sonrojado el chico

-Yo solo quería saber cuándo…

-No te preocupes, será pronto

-Que bien, te estaré esperando donde siempre, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo la chica

-Por supuesto, estoy ansioso, nos vemos

-Cuídate mucho…

- Bueno tu igual…. -y diciendo eso Taiki colgó el teléfono y dio un gran suspiro

-¿Quien era?

-Yaten, Seiya, me asustaron –respondió algo nervioso el joven

-¿Y nos vas a responder, o lo averiguamos por nuestra cuenta?- pregunto Yaten

-Era Mizuno, lo que pasa es que le había pedido unos textos, eso es todo-respondió muy seguro Taiki

-¿Tú le crees Seiya?-dijo el peli plateado

-Dijiste que hablabas con Mizuno, ¿verdad?

-Así es Seiya, ¿Por qué? –pregunto el mayor

-Ella sabrá si…si, mejor olvídalo-dijo con la voz entrecortada

-Aun sigues pensando en esa entrometida, que lo único que te ha causado son problemas, además es…-decía Yaten cuando de repente siente que lo levantan del suelo

-Vuelves a decir algo malo de ella y… y no respondo–decía molesto Seiya apunto de golpear a su hermano, pero Taiki lo detuvo sujetándole el puño

-No te precipites, además Yaten tiene razón

En eso se escucha la bocina de un auto, y al ver por la venta, Seiya distingue el coche de color rojo y sale de la casa, pensando que en este, podría venir Serena…

-Necesito hablar contigo

-Y Bom... Digo, Serena

-Está a salvo de tipos como tú, además de ella quería hablarte- dijo Darien

-Pero… está bien, verdad-pregunto Seiya

-Oye, tú, que haces aquí-grito molesto Yaten

-Si van conversar, será mejor que entremos a la casa –aconsejo Taiki

Ya adentro de la casa, Taiki sirvió un poco de café y unos bocadillos para que el ambiente fuese más ameno…

-Bueno y Bom… digo, Serena, ¿como esta?

-Mejor, ahora que no estás en su vida

-Entonces a que debemos tu visita Darien- pregunto Taiki, mientras bebía un poco de café

-Lo que ocurre, es que anoche Serena, tuvo una pesadilla y dijo tu nombre varias veces, además decía que no podía olvidarte, a pesar que no sabía quién eras- contesto este y miró fijamente a Seiya mientras relataba el sueño de la rubia

-Espera, como sabes que tuvo una pesadilla y además los datos de ella- preguntó el Kou enamorado

-Así, lo olvidaba, ella se está quedando en mi departamento- dijo Darien haciéndole burla a Seiya- Es cierto, ¿te gustaría estar en mi lugar verdad?, pero olvídalo, Serena es mía y jamás la dejare sola, no de nuevo-volvió a decir este, pero en esta ocasión en un tono más serio

-Acaso quieres provocarme-grito molesto y poniéndose de pie, él involucrado

-Seiya, cálmate-dijo Yaten sentando a su hermano

-Bueno, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta-dijo Taiki tranquilamente

-Solo venia a asegurarme de que este tipo no se acerque a mi princesa

-Ellos dos no estarán juntos, pero por órdenes especiales de nuestra princesa debemos volver a la preparatoria- decía firmemente Taiki

-Hagan lo que quieran, pero no respondo de lo que pueda ocurrirle a su hermano, si se aproxima a Serena-rectifico Darien mientras se dirigía a la salida

-Espera…

-Que quieres Kou?

-Por favor entrégale esto a… a Serena, solo eso te pido y no la molestare más- dijo Seiya entregándole un prendedor con la forma de un oso de peluche color rosa a Darien

-Está bien, y gracias por el café, adiós-dijo Darien y se marcho

-Que fue lo que le entregaste-pregunto Yaten

-Mi última esperanza, si eso no funciona, yo…. –respondía en voz baja Seiya

-¿Tú que harás?, vamos hermano, no puedes comportarte de esa manera por una niña boba-dijo alterado Taiki, pues ya no aguantaba más el estúpido comportamiento de su hermano

Mientras…

-Está despertando- dijo Michiru

-Darien… Darien, por favor, no te vayas, yo….

-Princesa, tranquilícese por favor-dijo suavemente Setsuna y poniéndole un paño frio en la frente a la rubia

-Donde, donde estoy-pregunto desconcertada la rubia al despertar

-Estamos en el apartamento de Darien- contesto Michiru

-Te encuentras bien-pregunto Haruka

-Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, pero… que hacemos aquí-pregunto nuevamente Serena

-Este es el lugar más seguro por el momento, princesa –respondió Setsuna

-Y Darien, donde esta Darien, se encuentra bien verdad-preguntaba la chica levantándose de la cama muy alterada

-Si se encuentra bien, pero salió por un momento – le respondió calmadamente Michiru

-Ya llegue –dice Darien abriendo la puerta de su apartamento

Al oír la voz del joven, Serena corre a su encuentro para recibirlo con un fuerte abrazo

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Fui a dar una vuelta, te traje un regalo mira-dice Darien y le entrega el prendedor de oso a su novia

-Esto es…me duele la cabeza-empieza a balbucear la chica cuando ve el regalo de Darien

-Princesa, te encuentras bien-pregunto el pelinegro, mientras veía que la chica estaba con la mirada perdida

Pero en esos momentos, en la mente de Serena solo habían imágenes borrosas de una cita que había tenido alguna vez, con un muchacho muy engreído, de pelo largo y negro y que le daba la misma seguridad y tranquilidad que le entregaba su amado Darien

-Un parque de diversiones, la montaña rusa, el zoológico y…. -pensaba la chica –Seiya- dijo en voz alta Serena

Darien se quedo en silencio unos minutos y para que su princesa dejara de pensar en Seiya, decidió hacerle una bella invitación….

-Serena, esta es mi última semana de vacaciones pues después debo empezar mis clases en la universidad de Tokio, así que por qué mejor no aprovechamos el día y vamos al centro de patinaje?

-Y puedo invitar a las chicas-pregunto Serena olvidándose de todo pero sin no antes ponerse el prendedor en la playera color Calipso que traía puesta

Así fue como todas las chicas, incluyendo a Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, que no se alejaban ni por un segundo de la futura reina de Tokio de Cristal, se dirigieron al centro de patinaje para pasar un buen rato y así Serena se distraería y dejaría de pensar en el pelinegro de los Kou, pero lo que no se esperaban era que estos tres hermanos hubiesen tenido la misma idea….

-Vamos Seiya, te hará bien así despejaras un poco la mente – decían sus hermanos al joven mientras este solo miraba la pista

-Darien, ayúdame que me voy a caer-decía una voz

-Está bien Serena, ten cuidado yo te guio

-Bombón… -pensó un chico y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se puso los patines y se dirigió rápidamente a la pista de hielo

-Acaso nos estas siguiendo Kou-dijo Haruka obstruyéndole el paso al pelinegro

-Claro que no, pues lo único que queremos es alejarnos de ustedes-contesto Yaten molesto

-Así es, y por lo demás no serán ustedes los que nos están persiguiendo-pregunto Taiki

-Permiso, hey Bom… Serena-dijo Seiya evadiendo a Haruka y yendo en dirección a la rubia

- Seiya-pensó la rubia mientras patinaba abrazada de su amado y futuro esposo Darien Chiba

-Seiya ten cuidado –le grita Taiki

-Que…. auch –dice este al estrellarse con una muralla que indicaba el final de la pista

-jajaja… -reían todos al verlo en el suelo de la pista, especialmente cuando intento ponerse de pie pues le fue difícil y cayo una vez más por lo resbaladizo del suelo helado

-Al menos le saque una sonrisa…. Lo está usando, eso quiere decir que….-pensaba ya de pie el pelinegro, al ver que Serena traía puesto un hermoso prendedor

-En que pensabas –le dijo Yaten al acercársele

-Serena, hey espera- dijo el chico, patinando hacia su amada

-Vamos sigámoslo –dijo Taiki al peli plateado

-Serena espérame aquí, necesito hablar con esos tres- dijo un chico sentando a su novia en una banca

-Darien, yo también quiero hablar con ellos-dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie

-En una hora en el restaurante de la esquina, ahí hablaremos-dijo firmemente Darien a los hermanos Kou

Pero Seiya se adelanto y en menos de cinco minutos, ya se encontraba en el lugar acordado junto a sus hermanos…

-¿Vamos que pasa, por que no llega?, ya debería estar aquí, oye Taiki ¿qué hora es?-decía algo nervioso Seiya mientras movía la pierna

-Te quieres tranquilizar, me estas poniendo nervioso-le criticaba Yaten

-Faltan 45 minutos, así que cálmate y piensa bien lo que le dirás, recuerda que lo más probable es que también venga con sus amigas así que debes medir tus palabras-decía serio pero ha la vez calmado Taiki

-No te preocupes tengo todo planeado-contesto este

Ya había pasado el tiempo acordado y todavía estaba Seiya junto a sus hermanos en el restaurante

-Yo me aburrí de esperar, me largo-dijo fastidiado Yaten

-Yo me quedare un rato mas-contesto Seiya

Pero a pesar de la espera del muchacho nadie llegaba

-Sera mejor irnos ya han pasado más de dos horas-dijo Taiki

-Si quieres puedes irte, yo se que ella vendrá

- Me estabas esperando-preguntó la mujer al acercarse al muchacho

-Bombón, digo, Serena bueno yo….-dijo el joven y se puso de pie

-Sabes, quise venir sola, por eso tarde, pues quería hablar contigo

-Yo… yo también necesito hablar contigo, pero -tartamudeaba Seiya

-Quiero estar contigo….

-Bombón, ¿estás hablando enserio?

-Seiya yo te amo

-Bombón por favor dime que esto no es un sueño-dijo el joven ilusionado mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de la chica

-Serena yo…

-Seiya despierta, vamos levántate- decían los chicos mientras despertaban al joven

-Y Serena, ella estaba aquí

-Este no es el momento, ahora debes ponerte a salvo-dijo Sailor Maker, protegiéndolo

-¿Pero que está pasando?- contesto el pelinegro desconcertado

-Seiya escóndete, después te explicaremos todo –respondió gritando Sailor Heler

-Nooo… Tuxedo Mask…-gritaba Sailor Moon, mientras este era atacado por el enemigo y caía semi inconsciente al suelo

-Ahora es tu turno Princesa de la Luna-dijo el enemigo

Pero cuando todos creían que la chica seria atacada, frente a ella se interpuso un joven pelinegro, el cual después de recibir el ataque logro seguir en pie

-No puedo creer que aun tengas fuerzas para protegerla-dijo Yuna

-Yo siempre…. Estas bien Sailor Moon-pregunto Seiya mientras veía a la rubia abrazando a un herido Tuxedo Mask

-Pero si tú eres…. –contesto esta al verlo sangrando

-Seiya…-dijeron las Sailors Stars cuando vieron al chico sangrando

-No se preocupen por mí, yo… yo estaré bien-dijo este

-No creas que te escaparas Yasuo-dijo la princesa Yuna y llamo a sus sirvientes, los cuales rodearon a todas las Scouts

-No pensaba hacerlo- contesto este

-No seas idiota vete de aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos –le regañaron Sailor Urano y Neptuno, de pie y dispuestas para el combate

-Por favor cuida de el –pidió Sailor Moon a Seiya, mientras se ponía de pie e indicaba el cuerpo de Tuxedo Mask inconsciente

Seiya, no quería hacerlo, pues si Darien moría, Serena estaría libre al fin, pero no podía ser tan egoísta con los sentimientos que tenia Serena para con Darien así que acepto protegerlo; En eso… Los tres sirvientes de Yuna atacan con un fuerte rayo de energía en dirección a Tuxedo Mask, pues era la mejor forma de que la princesa de la Luna sufriese…

-No puedo permitirlo, el es mi rival, el que se había adueñado de la chica de mis sueños, pero por ella, por la mujer más hermosa, bondadosa y con el resplandor más grande que había visto jamás, era mi deber proteger a Darien-pensaba Seiya al interponerse al ataque enviado por el enemigo

-Seiya- gritaron todas, (incluyendo a Sailor Urano)

-Eres un idiota, ¿por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto Sailor Heler, mientras veía caer a Seiya de rodillas

- Nooo Darien –se escucho decir cerca de Seiya, entre sollozos

-No te preocupes Bombón, tu novio se encuentra a salvo-dijo un joven, mostrándole una sonrisa a Sailor Moon

-Tengo una muy buena idea… ¿Por qué solo mi querido Yasuo debe sufrir por amor?,-dijo y después rio la princesa Yuna

Al decir eso, Sailor Heler, Sailor Maker y Seiya se pusieron frente a Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, y por ultimo Sailor Moon, (en ese orden, aunque Seiya ya no tenía fuerzas para proteger a la rubia, pero este prefería morir, antes de verla lastimada).

-Ataquen a esos idiotas-dijo la princesa de rubia cabellera y futura reina de Kontikou, indicando a las Star Light y a Seiya

Y después de dejar a todas las Scouts lastimadas….

-Vámonos de aquí- dijo la princesa de Kontikou a sus sirvientes

-Espera un momento, ahora seré yo el que no te dejara ir –dijo firmemente Seiya mientras era sujetado por Sailor Heler y Sailor Maker, pues se encontraba gravemente lastimado, y junto a Urano, Neptuno y Pluto rodearon al enemigo

-Que quieres Yasuo, acaso vendrás con nosotros-pregunto la rubia princesa irónicamente

-Claro que no, y deja de llamarme Yasuo, solo quiero saber quién es tu amo o líder-pregunto este

- Les responderé todas sus dudas muy pronto- contesto esta y desapareció sin que nadie pudiese evitarlo

Ya terminada la batalla, todos se reunieron en la casa de Haruka y Michiru, pues era la más amplia y por el momento debían estar todos reunidos…

-Aaaaaaaaa…. Eso duele, espera…-gritaba Seiya mientras Lita le curaba las heridas

-Vamos, no seas exagerado, no es para tanto-le dijo Taiki, mientras Ami le sanaba a él, las suyas

-Eso lo dices porque tu novia te esta curando las heridas - dijo divertido Seiya, haciendo que su hermano mayor y Ami se sonrojaran

-Oye, basta, déjame en paz, yo estoy bien- replicaba Yaten a Mina, mientras esta lo seguía con un botiquín de primeros auxilios

-Pero si estas mal herido, deja que la enfermera Mina se encargue de todo- dijo entusiasta la chica, con un traje de enfermera **(nadie sabe de dónde lo saco)**

-No gracias- contesto secamente el peli plateado, (haciendo que la rubia tomara su carácter violento y lo mirara de una forma intimidante, mientras empuñaba la mano)

-Es… está bien tu ganas-dijo Yaten sonriéndole tímidamente, (aunque más bien era miedo)

-Darien y Serena, se encuentran bien, ya están descansando-dijo Rei a todos, lo que causo gran alivio en todas

-Eso me alegra –dijo Seiya con una sonrisa

-Listo, ahora solo… - dijo Lita y puso una gran cantidad de alcohol en una herida abierta que tenia Seiya en un brazo, (haciendo que este gritara de dolor, al igual que un niño) y termino de vendar todas las heridas

-Gracias Kou-dijo Haruka seriamente

-Te dije que protegería a cualquier costo a mi… digo a Serena-dijo Seiya poniéndose de pie- saldré un momento

-No creo que debas, estas muy mal herido –dijo Setsuna y el resto la apoyo con la mirada

-Apropósito,… ¿Cuándo llegaron?-pregunto Ami

-Ayer en la tarde-contesto Taiki

-Bueno nos iremos a dormir, buenas noches-dijo Setsuna

-Buenas noches-contestaron todos

-Hasta mañana-dijo Michiru y tomo del brazo a Haruka y se fueron a su habitación

-Saldré, necesito aire

-Te acompaño-dijo el castaño

-¿No crees que se ven lindos?

-Si Lita, que envidia me da

Pero después de unos minutos el muchacho despertó…

-Oye, levántate, que se me entumecieron las piernas-dijo Yaten a Mina, pues esta tenía apoyada la cabeza en las piernas del chico

-¿Donde están las habitaciones?

-Al fondo a la izquierda hay una desocupada-contesto Rei al muchacho, mientras tomaba en brazos a su rubia novia

-Listo, ahora descansa, peleaste estupendamente- dijo sonriente Yaten, al instalar a Mina en la cama- aun no puedo creer que me hayas hecho cambiar tanto- dijo dulcemente mientras la observaba dormir

-La diosa del amor, siempre consigue lo que quiere- decía Mina abriendo los ojos

-Que, estabas despierta- pregunto sorprendido y sonrojado Yaten

-Por supuesto, no he dormido nada- dijo la chica mostrándole una sonrisa al peli plateado

-Oye romeo puedes venir- pregunto Taiki al entrar a la habitación, donde se encontraba su hermano

-Me… duérmete, ya es tarde-dijo enojado Yaten y le dio una mirada a Mina

-¿Y cómo se encuentra Mina, he don Juan? –decía Seiya burlándose

-En lugar de estar bromeando, deberías decirnos ¿como estas? y por qué no te ocultaste como te lo indicamos –le grito Yaten

-Entiéndanme, yo tenía que protegerla, no podía….

-Seiya, nosotros estamos aquí por otra razón y esa niña solo está interfiriendo en nuestros planes-dijo seriamente Taiki

-Entiendo, ya… ya no estaré con Serena- dijo melancólicamente el pelinegro

-Entonces volvamos a casa, pues yo también me aburrí de esa pegajosa de Aino-dijo fastidiado Yaten

-Pero todavía no termina la apuesta-dijeron sonriendo sus hermanos

-Saben que, no me importa, prefiero pagarles, antes de fingir todo el día para esa niña-dijo el peli plateado

-No puedo creer que estés jugando con el corazón de una persona tan dulce como lo es Mina-grito Lita, saliendo a la terraza

-Eso no es asunto tuyo –contesto molesto Yaten

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto Taiki a los chicos

-Está bien-dijo tranquilo Yaten

-Solo esperen un segundo, regreso enseguida-dijo Seiya y entro a la casa

-¿Adonde crees q vas?- pregunto Haruka, de pie frente a la puerta donde dormían Serena y Darien

-Yo… solo estaré un minuto

-Está bien, pero te estaré observando Kou

-Como quieras Tenou-contesto con una sonrisa el joven, mientras entraba en la habitación

-Darien, te amo-decía dormida la princesa de la luna, mientras sonreía

-Me gusta verte feliz Bombón, pero creo que esta es la última vez que te veré- decía el pelinegro a la rubia y antes de marcharse le dio un beso en los labios

_CONTINUARA…_

**NOTA AUTORA: **

Bueno creo que me excedí un poco pero espero les guste este cap. De larga duración, y espero haber dejado varias dudas además de haberlas hecho sufrir con el hermoso sacrificio que hizo Seiya x su amada y lo otro la relación que lleva Taiki junto a Amy ¿Qué les parece?; además, ¿ustedes creen que Seiya realmente se podrá olvidar de serena?... bueno esa y otras dudas se aclararan más adelante Y espero les guste y gracias por leer y dejen sus review…. Además quiero dar la bienvenida a todas las y los nuevos integrantes de mi página en facebook de Unas Vacaciones con los Kou


	10. Los problemas de Seiya

…..^^…..^^…

**ACLARACIÓN**: Los personajes aquí presentes son del anime Sailor Moon hecho por la maestra, la gran Naoko Takeuchi; yo solo agrego el drama y hago sufrir a los personajes…

Antes de comenzar el cap., quiero aclarar algunos detalles:

Ya había pasado una semana desde la última vez que habían estado todos en casa de Haruka y Michiru…

Darien había decidido rechazar la universidad de Estados Unidos y quedarse cerca de su futura esposa Serena Tsukino, por ende, se quedo en la universidad de Tokio Y Serena ya había recuperado completamente los recuerdos de su AMIGO Seiya

Seiya y sus hermanos se estaban dedicando a regresar a los escenarios, además del hecho de comentarles que tanto Seiya como sus hermanos ya no tenían ninguna lesión….física

La boda de los futuros reyes de Tokio de Cristal ya había sido aprobada por los padres de Serena aunque el señor Kenji aun dudaba en que Darien fuese el hombre adecuado para su pequeña pero al ver a esta tan feliz no tuvo otra elección que aprobarlo como futuro yerno….

Capitulo 10:

Los problemas de Seiya…

…^^…^^…..

Era cerca de medio día…

-Vamos, ponte de pie-grito molesta la Sailor

-Ya es suficiente, déjenlo descansar-pedía el peli plateado levantando a un mal herido joven

-Él fue el que insistió en esto, ahora debe cumplir su promesa-dijo la Sailor de cabello agua marina

-Al parecer nada de lo que nos dijo es verdad y solo es un pobre debilucho- se burlaba Sailor Uranus

-Lo que siento…. por Bombón es real, y no per….mitiré que nadie….. Le haga daño-dijo Seiya poniéndose de pie con dificultad y apartando a su hermano

-Entonces sigamos con el entrenamiento…. Espada de Uranus… eliminaaaaaa- atacaba la Sailor a Seiya por lo que este nuevamente cayó al suelo inconsciente

-Mañana empezaremos temprano así que procuren que descanse- dijo Michiru mientras se alejaba de aquel lugar junto a su compañera

-Seiya; te encuentras bien-decía preocupado Taiki

-No dejare… que nunca… más nadie… te lastime…. Mi dulce Bombón –fue lo último que logró decir el pelinegro antes de caer nuevamente al suelo…

-¿Crees que es correcto que lo dejemos hacer esto?- preguntó Yaten mientras cargaba el cuerpo herido de su hermano hasta su habitación

-Claro que no, pero sabes lo obstinado que es y aunque le digamos que si sigue así su vida corre peligro, él no nos hará caso-dijo Taiki mientras salía de la habitación junto a Yaten

_**FLASH BACK…. **_

-Creo que he perdido mucho tiempo y esto no puede seguir así, si quiero protegerla debo hacer algo –dijo el pelinegro frente a la puerta de una casa

-Tú, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto una chica al abrir la puerta

-Necesito hablar algo de suma importancia, ¿puedo pasar?-dijo Seiya seriamente

-Está bien, entra –respondió la chica cuyos cabellos eran color arena

En cuanto este entro, tomo asiento en la sala y comenzó a hablar….

-Lo que ocurre es que….

-¿Quien era Haruka?- pregunto Michiru, pero cuando vio a Seiya su semblante cambio a una seriedad total

-Bien, entonces que quieres –decía Haruka de pie frente al chico y con los brazos cruzados

-Necesito de su ayuda, mis hermanos no lo entenderían- dijo este con pesar en la voz

-Tal vez si nos explicaras mejor, podríamos ayudarte-dijo compasiva Michiru y tomo asiento frente a Seiya

-Quiero sentirme útil, quiero poder ayudar y proteger a Bom…quiero decir a Serena a como dé lugar –dijo con preocupación el joven lo que causo que ambas chicas quedaran impresionadas

- Entonces ¿qué quieres que hagamos nosotras? –pregunto Haruka, mirando fijamente a Seiya

-Entrénenme,… es necesario para protegerla- decía con la mirada en el suelo

Ambas chicas se miraron unos minutos en silencio hasta que una decidió tomar la palabra…

-Mañana, a las 5:00 am: en el parque numero 10; ahora vete –contesto seriamente Haruka, sin darle tiempo a Michiru para hablar

-¿Tan temprano? –dijo quejándose como un niño pequeño

- Jejeje al parecer nuestra princesa no es la única que le cuesta levantarse de la cama –dijo divertida Michiru

-No compares a esta escoria con la princesa, y a ti, recuerda que te ayudaremos solo y únicamente por nuestra princesa– dijo Haruka a Seiya mientras lo miraba desafiante

_**FIN FLASH BACK….**_

Desde ese día Seiya entrenaba todos los días junto a Urano y Neptuno, las cuales no tenían consideración con él y lo atacaban como si fuese un enemigo más; hasta que una noche Seiya llego muy mal herido al departamento que compartía con sus hermanos y después de una lluvia de interrogantes de parte de ellos, él pelinegro se vio obligado a contarles acerca de sus entrenamientos…

Mientras en la habitación del joven pelinegro y cuyos ojos eran color zafiro….

-Llego tú hora princesa de la luna- decía una voz malignamente

-Por favor no lo hagas; tú eres una persona de buen corazón y yo se que….- decía la rubia

-Cállate, aquella persona que conociste; ya… ya no existe-gritaba el enemigo con ira haciendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras

-Yo sé que dentro de ti, aun queda algo de aquel joven lindo y algo engreído que conocí- respondía Sailor Moon con los ojos cristalizados

-Yo… yo soy el príncipe de Kontikou y futuro soberano del universo –decía este con la mirada fría

En eso siente que lo llama una voz conocida…

-Seiya, Seiya; despierta- gritaban sus hermanos

-Serena- grito este de repente y abrió los ojos

-¿Seiya estas bien?-pregunto angustiado Taiki

-Estoy… estoy bien; no se preocupen solo fue un mal sueño…. - respondía este sujetándose la cabeza

Mientras tanto, en las penumbras de Japón….

-Mi señora el príncipe….

-Ya veo, me alegra que cumplieses con tú misión Tadsu sigue así y no permitas que note tú presencia –decía la princesa de Kontikou sentada en su trono….

… ^^… ^^ …..

Él peli plateado había salido a comprar unas cosas; pero en realidad sus pasos lo llevaban por un camino diferente…

-Demonios no entiendo porque estoy aquí –decía un chico algo preocupado frente a una casa

-¿Qué haces aquí? –hablo una muchacha rubia

-Aino, yo… bueno…solo daba un paseo-contesto torpemente el joven

-Yaten… nosotros… bueno, en realidad yo… -tartamudeaba Mina mientras esquivaba la mirada del peli plateado

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar; entiende, solo estaba jugando contigo, jamás te ame… todo… todo lo que te dije era…. Era mentira- gritaba el chico con una mirada penetrante

-¡Eres un grandísimo idiota Yaten Kou! -grito también muy molesta la rubia y le dio una bofetada al chico

-Espera, no te irás así como así- dijo Yaten evitando que Mina escapara del lugar sujetando su muñeca

-Que quieres, suéltame yo….- hablaba la rubia de moño rojo pero fue silenciada con un apasionado beso de parte del joven de ojos color esmeralda

-Ya te lo había dicho antes, no sé cómo expresar mis sentimientos; y bueno….-decía el joven manteniendo a Mina abrazada de la cintura

-Yaten yo…. Yo no puedo perdonarte tan fácilmente-contesto con la vista fija en el suelo –Heriste mis sentimientos y…. Como defensora del amor y la belleza no puedo permitir que la gente juegue con el corazón de otras personas- esto último lo dijo con una mirada decidida

-No puedo creer que vaya hacer esto… Seiya si algo sale mal te culpare a ti por contagiarme con tus cursilerías….- pensaba el platinado- Mina Aino, tu…. No sé cómo se hace esto pero tú;…. –tartamudeaba Yaten sin poder unir claramente una idea

-¿Yo qué? –pregunto inocente la rubia

-Necesito una segunda oportunidad, se que lo estropee; pensé que no pasaría nada con esa apuesta pero…. Despertaste en mi sentimiento que jamás había tenido por nadie que no fuese mi princesa- decía el chico de rodillas y con las manos y vista en el suelo

-Yaten…. Yo…. Necesito un tiempo para meditarlo, lo siento –fue la respuesta a la suplica del joven y diciendo eso entro corriendo a su casa…

…^^ … ^^ …..

-Lamento haberte llamado pero tenía que compartir esto con alguien de tu conocimiento- hablaba el chico mientras llegaba con dos tazas de té a la mesa de estudio

-No te preocupes, además encuentro que es más divertido que estudiar sola- dijo tranquilamente la peli azul mientras resolvía unos ejercicios

-Gracias Mizuno, eres la única con la que puedo estudiar a un mismo nivel; pues mis hermanos, bueno…. ya los conoces- dijo divertido Taiki

-Me ocurre lo mismo con las chicas, pero me hace sentir bien que puedo ayudarlas, especialmente a Mina y Serena- hablo tranquilamente la chica

-Ya que las mencionas, me gustaría pedirte un favor Ami Mizuno- dijo este serio y a la vez tranquilo

-Se trata de Serena, ¿verdad?-dijo la chica

-Así es, Seiya ha estado comportándose muy extraño últimamente además tomo una decisión; que a mi opinión es demasiado drástica y peligrosa –comenzó a hablar el castaño

-Me tienes preocupada, que decisión fue esa –pregunto algo angustiada Ami

-Veras Mizuno; Seiya hace algún tiempo fue a casa de Tenou y Kaiou a pedirles ayuda –hablaba preocupado el mayor de los Kou, con sus codos sobre la mesa y la cabeza apoyada en las manos

- Me dejas atónita con lo que me relatas Taiki, pues todos sabemos que la relación entre ellos no es buena; ¿y qué clase de ayuda fue la que pidió?- decía bastante intranquila la peli azul

-Les pedí que me ayudaran a entrenar para luchar al lado de Bom…. De Sailor Moon –dijo Seiya saliendo de su recamara

-Seiya, yo…. Lo siento pero...- se disculpaba Taiki poniéndose de pie

-No te preocupes, además tarde o temprano se iban a enterar –contesto el pelinegro mientras caminaba al sillón

-¿Te sientes bien?, te ves algo ojeroso… -dijo la futura doctora

-Sí, no me…. pasa nada – respondió Seiya entre bostezos

-¿Otra vez tuviste pesadillas? –pregunto Taiki

-Cada vez son más frecuentes y…. bueno será mejor que vaya a darme una ducha para poder despertar; con permiso Ami

-Sí, no te preocupes; bueno Taiki yo me voy, nos vemos- dijo Ami y salió del departamento

En cuanto Seiya salió del baño se quedo sentado un momento en el sillón solo con una toalla y su dorso descubierto….

-¿En qué piensas?- pregunto Taiki tocando el hombro del pelinegro

-En nada, no te preocupes; saldré un momento, necesito aire –contesto el joven dirigiéndose a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa… (En realidad ponerse ropa)

Esa tarde paso rápidamente, pues sin darse cuenta lo único que iluminaba su triste y pesado caminar; eran las luces de los postes de las calles…

-No tengo ánimos de regresar todavía, me gustaría poder verte solo un minuto mi dulce Bombón…-pensaba el pelinegro mientras caminaba por las obscuras calles

Cuando el reloj marcaba media noche en el bar más popular de todo Tokio, una sombra de una persona que al parecer había sufrido demasiado era reflectada por las luces de aquel lugar…

-Disculpa, tu… ¿tú eres Seiya Kou, verdad?-dijo una muchacha acercándose al joven

-Bom… Bombón… yo…, o disculpa ¿decías algo?-dijo saliendo de sus, pensamientos; mientras le daba un sorbo a un vaso de tequila

-¿Eres el del grupo Three Light, cierto?- pregunto nuevamente la muchacha

-Si así es pero…

-¿Podrías darme tu autógrafo?

-Está bien –respondió resignado el pelinegro

Ya eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana y el bar estaba a punto de cerrar pero debían despertar a su último cliente…

-Señor, despierte; ya vamos a cerrar-dijo el copero

-E… esta, está bien, ya me voy, aquí tiene un cheque por… por lo consumido-dijo Seiya sacando su billetera

….^^…^^….

Se sentía demasiado ruido afuera de su casa, así que reviso su reloj solo para ver que este marcaba las 5:00 am…

-No puedo creer que alguien este despierto a estas horas, iré a ver qué ocurre-dijo la rubia asomándose por la ventana de su dormitorio

-Bombón, te ves hermosa esta noche; no, mentira, tú siempre te ves preciosa y radiante-decía el joven viendo a la chica con una sonrisa

-Que haces a estas horas afuera-decía la chica

En eso el joven comienza a cantar una hermosa canción….

Porque he sido siempre un estúpido

Y sé que no hay nadie más que tú

Pero a ti te importa alguien más

Y no sabes lo que siento por ti

Quizás ni en sueños

Tú me has visto a mí

Y tus recuerdos,

No son por mí…

Pero soy yo el que te ha visto llorar

Y una lagrima cayendo esta…

Aunque te vea pasar,

Soy feliz y aquí voy a estar

Aun no sabes que dice el corazón

Quiero detenerme y marchar…

Quiero verte solo una vez

Mi dolor ya no lo soportare

Un **TE AMO **está en mis labios y que no lo ves

Hoy de nuevo es que lloro por ti….

Hoy de nuevo es que te extraño a ti….

Bombón te amo, y te espero a ti…

….

Probablemente no me ves así,

Y tus recuerdos no son por mí….

Yo que solamente pienso en ti…

Y me guardo este bello sentir…

….

Para mí el amor

Es como una cicatriz…

Que no dejo que cierre y es por tu amor

Tu recuerdo es el que mantendré….

Esos días en los que te extrañe…

Y en los que en mis brazos, no te encontré…

Nada lograra callar este corazón

Y ahora solo es que lloro mi amor…

Te extraño y has roto mi ilusión

Bombón te amo, grito con emoción

….

Nunca más digas adiós

A pesar que no te pueda hoy abrazar

Te necesito y solo diré te quiero….

**TE ESPERO Y SEGUIRE ESPERANDO….**

….

Quiero verte una última vez…

Mi dolor ya no lo soportare…

Un te amo está en mis labios y que no lo vez

Hoy de nuevo es que lloro por ti….

…..

Pienso en ti, así es que lo hare…

Y mi corazón muy triste se ve…

Un te amo está en mis labios y que no lo ves

Hoy de nuevo es que lloro por ti….

Hoy de nuevo es que te extraño a ti…

**Bombón te amo y te esperare aquí…**

(Because i m stupid/ porque soy un tonto- BOYS OVER FLOWER…..he aquí el enlace para aquellas que no conozcan la canción: ** watch?v=cTe8tFNDEiA** )

Serena solo pudo soltar algunas lagrimas por la bella canción, pero por dentro no entendía claramente que era lo que le quería decir Seiya y porque estaba allí…

-Bom…Bombón, dame una oportunidad de hacerte feliz-dijo el pelinegro antes de caer de bruces al suelo

-Seiya….-grito la rubia y bajo las escaleras para ver a su amigo… -Seiya, por favor responde… Seiyaaa…-decía angustiada mientras lo entraba a su casa; que por suerte para ambos, ese día no había nadie más en ella…

Al cabo de unas horas, Serena se quedo dormida al lado del joven que descansaba en la pieza de su hermano Sammy….

….^^…..^^…

-Esto no es correcto- dijo la joven

-No te preocupes, ella jamás se enterara….

-Pero te casaras solo en unos meses, nosotros no deberíamos- trato de decir la muchacha pero fue silenciada con un apasionado beso

-Quiero que entiendas que hace ya mucho tiempo mi relación con ella es… es solo por obligación; pues ya deje de amarla pero no puedo abandonarla todavía-decía el pelinegro separándose de la chica

-Darien, yo… yo estoy dispuesta a esperarte el tiempo que sea necesario, pues siempre te he amado-dijo mientras le daba un abrazo al joven

-Gracias, Saori;….. Sabes estos meses a tu lado han sido los mejores de mi vida- dijo el joven dándole un nuevo beso, mientras se quedaba dormido junto a ella esa noche

….^^…..^^….

-¿Aun no contesta?- pregunto el platinado

-No, y me tiene muy preocupado- contesto su hermano, mientras marcaba nuevamente un número en su celular

-Demonios Seiya, donde te metiste….-gritaba a la nada Yaten muy molesto

-Me rindo, será mejor que esperemos a que regrese; para pedirle explicaciones- dijo el castaño sentándose en el sofá de la sala con una taza de café

…. ^^….^^…..

Esa mañana…. (9:00 am)

-Me duele la cabeza, ¿Dónde estoy?-se preguntaba el chico sentándose en la cama

-Te traje un poco de café, ¿te sientes mejor?- pregunto la rubia entrando a la habitación

-Bom…Serena, pero; auch ¿Qué hago aquí?- decía desconcertado el chico

-Por dios Seiya, acaso no recuerdas nada- dijo riendo la dueña de casa dejando el café en el velador

-¿Bombón y ahora de que te ríes he?-dijo confundido el chico

-De nada, olvídalo; jajaja-reía Serena

-Aaaa…. No puede ser…. Taiki va a matarme- grito aterrado el pelinegro viendo su teléfono, y saliendo de la cama; sin darse cuenta que se encontraba solo con unos bóxer puestos

-Aaaa… tapate… que vergüenza….- decía la chica con las manos en los ojos y su rostro completamente rojo

-Lo… lo siento Bombón, me cambiare de ropa ahora mismo- dijo el chico también muy apenado por la situación

…^^…..^^….

_CONTINUARA…_

_**Nota Autora**_: chicas quiero pedir mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes pero me ha costado bastante unir las ideas, además se que con este capítulo todas querrán matarme pero espero que igualmente les hubiese gustado tratare de actualizar lo antes posible (según mis trabajos y pruebas de la universidad)…. También les recuerdo que pasen a leer mi otro fic titulado UN CAMBIO EN MI VIDA, donde el protagonista obviamente es mi amado Seiya Kou, gracias por leer y no olviden dejar sus REVIEW ^^U


	11. Ruptura

ACLARACION: Los personajes de esta historia son de propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, extraídos del anime Sailor Moon

CAP 11

Ruptura….

-Bo.… Serena, debo…-estaba diciendo Seiya bajando las escaleras cuando sonó su teléfono

-¿No vas a contestar?- pregunto la rubia desde la cocina, mientras intentaba hacer un mejor desayuno para ella y su invitado

-Ha…Alo, ¿si diga?- contesto nervioso el joven

-¿y te atreves a contestar como si nada, en qué demonios estas pensando; hemos estado preocupados por ti toda la noche, donde estas?- le gritaba una voz desde el otro lado

-Estoy bien Taiki, regresare en unas horas y les responderé todo-dijo Seiya

-¿Estas con ella verdad, con Tsukino?- hablo esta vez Yaten

-No, e… estoy, estoy… bueno yo… este-tartamudeaba el pelinegro

-Iremos para allá ahora mismo-dijo su platinado hermano y colgó

-Ya… Yaten espera…, demonios ya colgó; ¿y ahora qué hago?, no quiero que Bombón tenga problemas por mi culpa- decía Seiya ya en la planta baja de la casa

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- pregunto la rubia

-…. ¿A, decías algo Bombón?- pregunto el joven saliendo de sus pensamientos

-Tsukino, abre la puerta; sabemos que está contigo-grito molesto desde afuera una voz

-Sera mejor que me vaya, cuídate mucho Serena-dijo el pelinegro con la voz algo apagada y salió de la casa sin poder ver a la chica a los ojos

-¿Nos podrías decir qué diablos hacías con ella? –dijo Yaten molesto

-Tranquilo Yaten, seguramente nos darán buenas explicaciones; pero eso será en casa –dijo muy serio Taiki mientras veía a su hermano de ojos color Zafiro

Y así fue como los tres hermanos subieron al auto en el cual Seiya se quedo nuevamente dormido…

-Ahora pagaras todo lo que me hiciste sufrir, princesa de la luna-dijo una voz

-Por favor reacciona, tú eras una muy buena persona y mi mejor….-hablaba desconsolada la Sailor

-No digas esa palabra, yo jamás pensé en ti como eso y tú… -decía molesto el príncipe de reluciente armadura, cabellos negros y ojos color zafiro

-Se que muy en el fondo todavía esta esa hermosa persona que eres, por favor déjame ayudarte- dijo Sailor Moon

-Ya cállate, pues ahora será tu fin…. Muereeee…..- grito este con una espada en mano y dispuesto a atacar a la rubia

-Noooooooooooooo…. –grito de repente Seiya al abrir los ojos y despertar de esa pesadilla

-¿Que ocurre Seiya?- pregunto Yaten que estaba al otro costado del auto

-No, no puede ser, yo…. Yo jamás le haría daño –pensaba muy angustiado el pelinegro y la respiración agitada

-Ya llegamos, será mejor que te recuestes un momento y después nos contaras que estuviste haciendo ayer-dijo Taiki con una mano en el hombro de Seiya, mientras entraban al apartamento

-Está bien, espero poder dormir algo-respondió este mientras caminaba a su cuarto

….^^ ….^^….

-Alo, Darien, ¿podríamos juntarnos hoy? ; es que tengo ganas de verte- dijo la rubia por teléfono

-Demonios es ella de nuevo –pensaba molesto el joven- Hola amor, lo siento pero hoy tengo mucho trabajo, pero te prometo que pronto te iré a ver- dijo este con un tono muy alegre

-Está bien, recuerda que te amo-contesto la rubia con algo de decepción

-Pero no te pongas triste,…. Mira juntémonos en el Crow a la hora de almuerzo, ¿te parece mi princesa?- dijo Darien

-Siiiiiiiiii, que bien; entonces te estaré esperando amor nos vemos –dijo la muchacha muy feliz y cortó la llamada

-¿Era ella verdad, era Serena?-dijo la joven al lado del pelinegro

-Sí, pero hoy me desharé de ella para siempre, amor-contesto Darien abrazando a la chica

-No me gustaría que saliera lastimada-dijo comprensiva Saori

-No te preocupes por eso, yo sé cómo tratar con Serena- dijo el joven muy serio

…^^ ….. ^^ …..

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo la Sailor del tiempo

-¿Qué está pasando en las puertas del tiempo?-pregunto impaciente la chica cuyos cabellos eran color arena

-No lo sé, pues las puertas se han cerrado-contesto Setsuna

-Haruka, tranquila seguramente Serena nos podrá explicar –dijo calmada Michiru

…^^…..^^ ….

-Y bien, ¿nos contaras dónde estabas ayer y porque te encontramos en casa de Tsukino esta mañana?-pregunto Yaten

-No entiendo porque tengo esos sueños, lo peor es que Bombón siempre está en peligro y… soy…soy yo el que…-pensaba el joven sin escuchar nada

-¿Seiya estas escuchando? –pregunto Taiki

-Demonios, Seiya despierta-grito furioso el platinado

-¿Disculpen, decían algo?- pregunto el chico de ojos color zafiro

-¿En que estabas pensando?-pregunto el mayor y más tranquilo de sus hermanos

-En Bom… digo en Serena…-contesto este

-Vamos Seiya ella está con Darien, deberías olvidarla-dijo Yaten

-Es que no es eso, en… todas las noches sueño con ella y… y sale lastimada, veo también a un sujeto con armadura y empuñando una espada…. Lo... lo peor es que… es que bombón… a ella la quieren matar y… y…- decía con la voz entre cortada el joven de pelo azabache

-¿Hace cuanto que tienes estos sueños?-pregunto de repente Taiki

-Creo que desde que perdí mis fuerzas como Star Light- contesto el aludido

-Puede que esto sea obra del enemigo-reflexiono Yaten

-Pero por que querrían eso, o sea de que podría servirles-dijo Seiya con los ojos entre cerrados

-Si tienes sueño, será mejor que regreses a la cama –aconsejo el mayor de sus hermanos

-Espera, tal vez si duerme vuelva a tener esas pesadillas, yo creo que lo mejor será mantenerlo despierto un tiempo; al menos hasta averiguar algo-dijo maligna y divertidamente Yaten

-¿Qué… que están pensando?-pregunto asustado el pelo negro al ver a sus hermanos mientras sonreían

…..^^…^^…

(**N /A**: bueno lo que mejor puede expresar la siguiente conversación, es este video…**.**** watch?v=8ZfZIbhqTKs** )….

Llevaba más de media hora en el Crow y ella aun no llegaba, la conversación de ese día iba a ser la última y eso ya lo había decidido, estaba dispuesto a enfrentar las consecuencias; pues sabía perfectamente que el futuro de Tokio y de una niña estaba en riesgo, pero que importaba eso ahora, él ya no estaba enamorado de aquella muchacha; por lo menos no como antes, en eso pensaba cuando escucha que la puerta se abre y la chica de la cual se había enamorado hace algunos años entra por ella luciendo un hermoso vestido color rosa y zapatos de tacón además de un tenue maquillaje en su bello y delicado rostro….

-Hola Darien-dijo alegremente la rubia sentándose frente al chico

-Llegas tarde-respondió este sin mirarla

-Lo lamento, es que me quería ver perfecta para ti, amor-dijo esta algo sonrojada

-Te vez hermosa, ¿quieres que pidamos algo?-dijo Darien levantando la vista

-Está bien, yo quiero una copa de helado con salsa de chocolate –dijo alegremente la rubia

-¿Cuándo será el día en que madures?-pensaba el chico- Esta bien, pero yo prefiero un simple café; pues lo que quiero decirte es algo serio-dijo tranquilamente Darien pero con la mirada apagada

-¿Acaso ocurre algo malo Darien? -pregunto Serena tomándole las manos a su novio

-¿Bueno y que van a pedir?-pregunto Unazuki

-Una copa de helado con salsa de chocolate para Serena y para mí un café cortado por favor –respondió Darien

-Se los traeré enseguida –respondió Unazuki y dejo a la pareja a solas

-Sabes, el otro día estábamos con las chicas en el templo y encontré entre las cosas de Rei una revista muy divertida que…-estaba diciendo entusiasmada la rubia joven

-Serena, por favor baja la voz, además me gustaría que habláramos de algo mucho más importante-dijo Darien

-Lo siento, yo solo quería… pero bueno, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que debes decirme?-pregunto algo molesta la chica

En eso llega Unazuki con el postre de Serena y el café de Darien, pero solo los deja en la mesa y se retira…

-Bueno Serena, necesitamos hablar acerca de nuestra boda y el futuro- dijo muy serio el pelinegro

-¿Entonces, colocaremos los manteles turquesa con bordes dorados?-dijo ilusionada la chica mientras probaba un poco de su helado

-Mira, la verdad es que lo que debo decirte es mucho más delicado e importante que unos simples manteles-hablo el joven aun muy serio y subiendo un poco el tono de su voz-Serena yo, hace unos meses he estado reuniéndome con Saori, mi compañera de universidad; y bueno…-decía algo nervioso el joven mientras daba un sorbo a su café

-Darien, no me digas que tu…-decía la rubia con los ojos cristalizados

-Lo lamento mucho, pues todo este tiempo te he estado engañando Serena, seguía contigo pensando que a pesar de nuestras diferencias; podríamos formar un hermoso y perfecto futuro, como el que tenemos destinado, pero, ya no aguanto más; no puedo vivir en una relación ni mucho menos un futuro en el cual está de por medio una niña, a base de mentiras y engaños….-decía casi gritando Darien muy seguro de sí….

…..^^…^^…

Tres días, tres largos y exhaustos días; en los que no había podido dormir, y los responsables… sus odiosos hermanos y una estúpida idea….

-Vamos, despierta…-gritaba en el oído de su hermano el platinado

-Aaaa…. Sí, sí estoy despierto –contestaba asustado desde el suelo el joven

-Jajaja…. Lo siento pero es que me da mucha risa cuando pones esa cara- dijo burlonamente Yaten

-Hasta cuando…. Van a seguir…. Con este jueguito… -pregunto entre bostezos Seiya

-Lamentablemente no hemos encontrado nada, así que creo que es recomendable que descanses unas horas –dijo el mayor de sus hermanos

-Me quitaras mi única diversión-dijo mal humorado el platinado

-Muy gracioso, jajaja… bueno cuando me…. Iré primero a dar una vuelta, después nos vemos-dijo Seiya saliendo del apartamento con su chaqueta en manos

-Creo que te excediste en esto de mantenerlo despierto-dijo Taiki

-Pero no puedes negar que fue divertido-hablo el chico de ojos color esmeralda

-En eso tienes razón jajaja-reía el castaño

-Bueno yo también saldré, tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Yaten colocándose su típica chaqueta

-¿Iras a ver a Aino?-dijo burlonamente su hermano

….^^ …^^….

-Princesa, el plan está marchando a la perfección; muy pronto el príncipe caerá a su merced y destruirá a la princesa de la luna-dijo Junichi arrodilladlo frente a una bella mujer

-Me parece bien, sigue así y pronto serás recompensado; mi fiel lacayo-hablo con autoridad la mujer desde su trono

…..^^….^^…

-No puedo creerlo, tantas batallas, tantas veces que sacrifique mi vida y la e mis amigas por él; y…. y ahora…. Darieeeeeen…. Por queeeeee… -gritaba desesperada una muchacha en su habitación

-Serena, ¿Qué ocurre, le paso algo a Darien?- pregunto una gata al entrar a la habitación de la rubia

-No Luna, no te preocupes; estaré bien, solo necesito salir y despejarme un poco-contesto la chica con su mejor sonrisa y tomo un pequeño bolso de mano mientras salía de su casa

…^^…^^….

-¿Quién es él? –pregunto molesto el platinado

-Es un compañero del club de voleibol- dijo sonriendo la rubia mientras se aferraba más al brazo de su amigo

-Te… tengo que ha… hablar con… contigo, en privado-tartamudeo Yaten

-Lo siento, pero me debes ese helado –dijo la rubia a su amigo, a lo cual este solo sonrió –está bien, que quieres decirme-dijo algo molesta dirigiéndose al platinado

-Mi… mira, yo…. Yo… bueno, te traje esto-dijo el joven frente a ella muy nervioso y ruborizado mientras le entregaba una rosa amarilla

-Ya… Yaten, es muy linda pero… no puedo aceptarla; lo siento-dijo Mina con la mirada en el suelo

-Demonios, dime qué quieres que haga, esto que estoy sintiendo me está carcomiendo y no sé qué es, solo sé que…. Bueno, que tu…. TE AMO Mina Aino- gritaba de rodillas frustrado el joven, mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas

-Yaten, gracias, gracias por mostrarme tu lado más dulce y tierno, y no tienes que hacer nada pues ya te perdone-dijo la rubia frente al joven mientras le levantaba su rostro para darle un beso en los labios

-Aino… yo… gracias-dijo simplemente el joven y se puso de pie junto a la chica – Si queras yo te puedo invitar ese helado-cambio de tema Yaten

-¿Acaso estas celoso? Jijiji…-reía la rubia de moño rojo tomándose del brazo a Yaten

-No para nada, solo que no me agrado que estés junto a otros -contesto levemente sonrojado el joven esquivando las miradas de la rubia

…..^^….^^…..

-Espera un minuto, yo….yo puedo hacer que vuelvas a ser el mismo; no me hagas pelear contra ti-decía la joven con los ojos cristalizados

-No quiero volver a ser el mismo idiota que no pudo luchar por lo que amaba, y si no eres mía no serás de nadie….-gritaba furioso el caballero de armadura empuñando su espada

-Seiya por favor reacciona, soy yo…. Soy tú Bombón- dijo Sailor Moon quitando su transformación

-Bom…Bombón, lo siento pero ahora soy yo el que tiene que luchar por su futuro-contesto el guerrero

-Darien y yo terminamos… ahora podremos estar juntos-grito con su mejor sonrisa la rubia de coletas

-Eso…. Eso ¿eso es verdad Serena?- dijo transformándose nuevamente en un joven común y corriente

-Yasuo, ella solo está jugando contigo, y tú estás cayendo como un idiota en su ridículo juego

-Esto…. Esto… esto no es real, es solo… es solo un sueño-grito Seiya abriendo los ojos y con el corazón muy agitado

-Al parecer ese sueño era más una pesadilla- comento una chica frente al joven

-Serena, auch… -dijo Seiya viendo a la rubia y cayendo de la banca en donde se había quedado dormido…

….^^…^^….

-¿Ya hablaste con ella?-pregunto la chica

-Así es, aunque no lo tomo muy bien pero eso ya no es problema mío, pues solo quiero estar a tú lado mi amor-contesto tranquilo el joven mientras abrazaba a su novia

-Pobrecita, es un buena chica; solo espero que con el tiempo lo entienda-hablo comprensiva la chica mientras apoyaba su cabeza en las piernas del joven

-No te preocupes por eso ahora y por favor déjame disfrutar este momento –dijo Darien

…..^^…^^…..

Nota Autora: bueno este fue el cap. numero 11 de UNAS VACACIONES CON LOS KOU pero no se preocupen pues pronto subiré el cap. 4 de mi otro fic, además se que con la relación de Darien y Saori muchas se molestaron pero la razón es porque Serena es una inmadura…

Bueno ¿y los sueños de Seiya? , QUE PODRAN SER…

Además que Mina y Yaten volvieron a estar juntos, no se preocupen en el próximo cap. aparecerá que ocurrió con el resto de las chicas


	12. abriendo el corazón

ACLARACION: Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de los personajes de esta historia

CAP 12: ABRIENDO EL CORAZON….

Eran cerca de las 19:00 hrs. cuando la chica había llegado a su lado….

-¿Que era lo que soñabas?- pregunto la chica

-Se…. Serena… yo….-tartamudeaba el joven aun desde el suelo viendo al a rubia fijamente y con algo de rubor en su rostro

-Seiya…. Por favor abrázame y no me sueltes nunca…..- gritaba llorando la rubia mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del joven, que se había puesto de pie

-Bombón… por supuesto, jamás te soltare, si tú no quieres-contesto el pelinegro algo atónito por la reacción sorpresiva de la rubia

-Es un tonto, no puedo creerlo; Seiya, por favor prométeme que tú jamás me dejaras sola- decía aun llorando la muchacha de peinado de odangos

-Por supuesto que jamás hare eso Serena –contesto abrazando más fuerte a la chica- Algo malo le está pasando a Bombón y es mi deber averiguarlo, seguramente Chiba es el culpable-pensaba Seiya

-Oye, ¿podrías invitarme un helado?- pregunto derrepente la chica mientras se secaba las lagrimas y separaba del joven lentamente

-Claro que sí Bombón, lo que tú quieras-dijo este mostrándole una hermosa y cautivadora sonrisa

Serena iba abrazada al brazo de Seiya, pues se sentía mal, débil, indefensa… la compañía de aquel muchacho hacia que su corazón dejara de sufrir; mientras que Seiya, caminaba con mucha pereza, pues los días sin dormir y esas malditas pesadillas ya lo estaban volviendo loco, además, que había dejado su entrenamiento repentinamente y ni el mismo se explicaba por qué….

Ya en la cafetería….

-Oye Seiya, me podrías responder una cosa…-. Dijo curiosa la chica, tratando de olvidar lo que había ocurrido con Darien

-Claro…. Bombón –dijo este en un bostezo

-¿Qué hacías durmiendo en la banca del parque?, acaso los chicos se aburrieron de tu arrogancia Jijiji - hablo divertida la rubia de coletas

-Bueno… eso, este yo… –tartamudeaba nervioso el chico- mira ahí viene la camarera, pide lo que tú gustes Bombón –cambio de tema Seiya

-Entonces quiero…. una, no mejor dos copas de helado de chocolate con frambuesa y mucha crema –dijo con una sonrisa la chica

-A mi tráigame…. Dos, mejor tres hamburguesa dobles con todo y un refresco gigante por favor -dijo el chico

La camarera quedo viendo atónita a los jóvenes por el gran apetito que tenían y después de anotar la orden se retiro dejándolos nuevamente solos….

-Y ¿bien, me vas a contestar, que hacías en el parque?-volvió a decir Serena

-Es que…. Lo que pasa es... –trataba de decir el joven mientras fregaba uno de sus ojos por culpa del sueño que aun tenia

-Jajaja al parecer tienes mucho sueño y por eso te quedaste dormido en el parque jajaja- reía la rubia muy divertida viendo la cara de cansancio del joven

-Aquí esta su orden, muchas gracias y espero lo disfruten –dijo la camarera dejando la orden en la mesa frente a ambos jóvenes antes de retirarse

- Un poco Bombón, pero nada impide que te invite a comer algo,-dijo con una sonrisa -¿Empezamos? , pues muero de hambre-dijo el chico viendo su hamburguesa

….^^…^^….

-Perdón pero, hoy no me siento muy bien-dijo el joven

-¿entonces, que te parece si salimos a cenar?, así no tenemos que preparar nada-hablo la chica tomándole el brazo

-Está bien preciosa, se un buen lugar-dijo sonriente el joven de pelo color azabache

La pareja salió de su departamento tomados de la mano, para luego subir al coche del chico; el cual se sentía muy culpable por la conversación que había sostenido con su ex novia hace algunos días; cuando lograron donde estacionarse bajaron del auto y entraron a la cafetería …

-No puede ser lo que estoy viendo- dijo molesto el chico tomando la mano de la castaña

-¿Qué ocurre Darien? –pregunto su novia

-Saori, por favor espérame en aquella mesa, yo vuelvo enseguida-dijo aun molesto el chico, a lo que ella se limito a hacerle caso

…^^ … ^^ …..

Mientras tanto en las calles de Tokio, una pareja de enamorados caminaba tranquilamente…

-Gracias amor, esto esta delicioso- dijo la muchacha pegada del brazo de su novio, mientras degustaba de un helado triple de frutilla, vainilla y chocolate

-Oye no te me pegues, que me vas a ensuciar con eso-dijo molesto el chico tratando de zafarse de la rubia

-Acaso no te gusta que estemos juntos, o prefieres que me vaya con ikazuki –pregunto molesta Mina

-¿Así se llama el chico con el que te encontré esta tarde, además qué hacías tan abrazada a él? –dijo enojado el platinado

-Eso era lo que quería, Jijiji me encanta cuando te pones celoso, y no te preocupes solo le estaba contando algunas cosas-dijo la chica de moño rojo

- No estoy celoso, solo que ese tipo es extraño y no me agrada, además sabes perfectamente que no soy así -dijo soltándose de la chica y por el forcejeo este cayó a un charco

-Jajaja ves eso es peor que mi helado-dijo burlona su rubia novia mientras le tendía la mano para que se levantase

-No es gracioso, toma-dice el Yaten y le lanza lodo del charco en el que se encontraba

-Oye, eso no se vale, ven acá…..-grito furiosa la rubia siguiendo al chico que se había puesto a correr

Ambos jóvenes llegaron corriendo a una colina en la que se recostaron un momento para calmar su respiración

-Nunca te había visto comportarte así, parces un niño, además que te vez mucho más guapo cuando sonríes-dijo feliz la chica soltándose el cabello

-Te dije que hiciste que cambiara, aunque es algo estúpido comportarse de esta manera, pero creo que haces que eso salga de mi-dijo el chico mientras veía dulcemente a su novia

…..^^ ….. ^^ …

-Señorita Rei, ¿crees que este bien que aun no le digas a tus amigas?-dijo el muchacho

-Si les cuento van armar un escándalo y no nos dejaran tranquilos-dijo la pelinegra

-Bueno, entonces; ¿Te parece que vayamos a ver esa película que tanto quieres?-pregunto tímido el castaño

-Eres un tonto Nicholas, por supuesto que quiero-respondió la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla al joven mientras caminaban hacia el cine

… ^^ … ^^ ….

-Hola Seiya, Serena; como están –dijo en tono irónico el pelinegro acercándose a la mesa donde estaban los jóvenes

-Serena se sentía mal, así que le invite unos helados-respondió el chico de ojos color zafiro y cabello largo-y supongo que tú tienes que ver en su estado de animo

- Solo actué como debía hacerlo, ella debería empezar a madurar-dijo Chiba lo más frio que pudo

-Ti… tienes razón Darien, mejor iré a mi casa a…. a…. a dormir un momento-respondió Serena con la mirada pegada al suelo y ojos cristalizados

-Bombón, pero aun no terminamos de comer, además si gustas yo después te llevare a tú casa- dijo con una sonrisa pero tono preocupado Seiya

-Deberías dejarla sola para que madure un poco, pues al lado tuyo se comporta como una niña pequeña y ya no lo es; ella debe entender que tiene un futuro que cumplir y si se comporta así, jamás lograra reinar como corresponde- decía muy serio Darien

-Serena puede decidir hacer lo que quiera con su vida, no porque les hubieran dicho su futuro, quiere decir que deben cumplirlo; lo importante es que ella sea feliz- gritaba Seiya mientras defendía a Serena

-Pero llorando, jamás conseguirá que las cosas mejoren-se defendió Darien

-…Vamos afuera, quiero decirte unas palabras- hablaba entre dientes y muy molesto el joven Kou

-No, pues vine a almorzar con… con MI NOVIA Saori, y no la quiero hacer esperar; pues yo solo vine a saludar

-Espera Chiba, ¿Cómo es eso que tú novia Saori?; pues hasta donde yo sé Serena y tu….- decía Seiya alterado y preocupado por su querida Bombón

-Ella te contara todo, adiós-dijo Darien y se alejo de los jóvenes para ir a sentarse frente a una chica que lo estaba esperando en otra mesa

-Darien Chiba, te… te… te odio- grito con los ojos aguados Serena y salió corriendo de la cafetería

-Bombón, espera-grito Seiya mientras dejaba un cheque en la mesa e iba tras la rubia

….^^…..^^….

-Creo que es el momento de aparecer y hacer que esos sueños se vuelvan realidad, desde ahora serás todo mío y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo, jajaja… -reía desde las oscuras sombras de Tokio una rubia y maligna mujer

….^^…..^^….

-Lita auxilio el enemigo ha vuelto y…. aaaa…. –decía una voz muy alterada por el intercomunicador de Sailor Júpiter

-Demonios, ¿acaso no podemos tener un poco de tranquilidad?-gritaba muy molesta la castaña

-Amor, avísale a las demás, pero no vayas; quédate aquí conmigo-decía un chico abrazándola por la espalda

-Yo… este… está bien –contesto sonrojada Lita mientras recordaba cómo había iniciado su relación a escondidas de sus amigas hace más de 7 meses….

_**Flash back….**_

_**-**_¿Cómo es posible que una chica tan linda ande a estas horas solas en las calles?-dijo una voz

-Yo, bueno en realidad, ya me dirigía a mi casa-contesto apenada la castaña

-Mi nombre es Kenta Odda, mucho gusto-dijo el chico alto, cabello castaño claro rizado y ojos color miel; mientras le besaba respetuosamente la mano a la muchacha

-Mi… mi nombre es… es Lita Kino-respondió esta sonrojada

-¿Me haría el honor de acompañarle hasta su casa? –pregunto cómo todo un galán el muchacho

-E…está bien gracias….-contesto la chica algo apenada

Desde esa noche ambos jóvenes se juntaban a conversar por horas y horas, pues se habían hecho muy buenos amigos pero Kenta aun no sabía la verdad que ocultaba Lita, hasta que un día Odda sorprende a Lita con un hermoso poema….

-Lita, mira te conozco hace ya dos meses y he estado sintiendo cosas que me costó mucho descifrar, pero lo conseguí y te escribí un poema que expresa lo que siento por ti….

"Eres única y tan resplandeciente como la más hermosa estrella que surca el infinito universo, Tú belleza, calidez y ternura, hacen que mi corazón se acelere a 1000 por segundo; Me gustaría ser yo el que luchara día a día para proteger el mundo en el que vivimos y de esa manera no tendrías que arriesgar tú valiosa vida, Lita Kino, eres la chica más dulce, bondadosa, alegre y amable que he conocido… sinceramente te debo confesar que soy el peor poeta del mundo, pero quiero que formes parte de mi hasta el último momento de vida. Te amo Lita Kino"….

Terminado el poema el chico se arrodillo frente a Lita, haciendo que está tomara un color rojo en sus mejillas; y le pidió en casi un tono de suplica que lo aceptara como novio, obviamente la castaña cayó sucumbida a los encantos de aquel chico tan guapo, respetuoso y sobre todo muy cariñoso y sobreprotector….

_**FIN FLASH BACK…**_

Después de avisarle a las chicas a excepción de Serena, pues no pudo localizarla, y disculparse con su amado Kenta; La guerrera de Júpiter se dirigió al campo de batalla…

…..^^…..^^….

-Déjala, suelta ahora –gritaba Sailor Heler

El enemigo tenia aprisionada por el cuello a la guerrera de Venus, mientras le quitaba toda su energía y la chica bajaba los brazos lentamente por la pérdida de conocimiento para luego también perder su transformación y caer al suelo Mina Aino…

-Ahora es tú turno-dijo sonriente Daichi

-Eso no te lo permitiremos –gritaron cuatro Scout al unisonó

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Sailor Maker a Sailor Heler que estaba en shock

-…..Mina….-dijo corriendo la Star platinada-Mina, responde…. ¿Estás bien?, demonios reacciona-decía desesperada y con lagrimas en los ojos Sailor Heler, mientras la tomaba en sus brazos

-No te preo….cupes, e…. estaré….bien-respondió en un susurro la rubia antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedar inconsciente

-Yo cuidare de ella-dijo Sailor Mercury

-Gra… gracias-dijo la platinada mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas

…^^….^^…

-Serena…. Bombón, espera…-decía un chico corriendo detrás de la rubia

-Quiero estar sola Seiya, por favor déjame-hablaba entre lagrimas la muchacha mientras seguía con su andar

-No, no voy a dejarte sola, te lo prometí; y el gran Seiya Kou cumple sus promesas-dijo este poniéndose frente a Serena y acogerla en un abrazo evitando que siguiera corriendo

-Me odio, pues aun lo amo a pesar que es un tonto, hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcanza para que estuviéramos juntos, protegí la tierra a él, nuestros sueños y él…. Él se va con otra, Darien Chiba eres un idiota-decía entre lagrimas la chica mientras golpeaba con rabia el pecho de Seiya

-Bombón quiero que sepas… que yo….yo jamás te dejare sola – decía Seiya

-Debo irme, las chicas me necesitan-dijo la rubia

-Yo te necesito…. Perdón, lo que quiero decir es que…-decía muy nervioso el chico apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Serena

Hasta que sus palabras fueron calladas, con los suaves, delicados y algo temerosos labios de su amado Bombón

-Gracias Seiya, me da mucho gusto que aun puedo confiar en ti- dijo Serena mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de un estupefacto pelinegro

-Gra… gracias a ti Bombón, pues tú…decía Seiya, en eso se le escaba un bostezo bastante largo, sin poder evitarlo

….^^…..^^…..

-Esta batalla es solo mía, así que no se entrometan –dijo Sailor Heler muy furiosa y con las manos empuñadas

-Crees que lograras vencerme, te advierto que quedaras igual que esa muchacha –dijo Daichi muy tranquilo

-Cállate…, Infierno estelar de Heler-grito la Sailor lanzando su ataque

-No me hagas reír, con esa técnica tan mediocre jamás me vencerás-dijo el enemigo esquivando sin dificultad el ataque- Ahora es mi turno de atacar

Una gran batalla se estaba lidiando en aquel lugar, y ambos guerreros estaban exhaustos, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a rendirse…

-Pagaras por haber arruinado el día de hoy…. Zaeta llameante de Marte…-grito la Sailor de fuego

-Te dije que no… no se… entrometieran-decía molesta Sailor Heler bastante cansada

-No seas obstinada, nosotras también queremos luchar- dijo Sailor Júpiter

-Qué lindo… las niñitas creen que podrán derrotarme, aunque estuviera su querida Sailor Moon, no podrían derrotarme –dijo sarcásticamente Daichi

-Daichi, regresa inmediatamente-dijo telepáticamente una voz y en un instante el mencionado se esfumo del campo de batalla, dejando a la Sailor Star más indignada

En el momento en el que Daichi desapareció, comenzó una inesperada y fuerte lluvia en laque en pocos minutos comenzaron los truenos…pero eso no importaba a la Sailor de cabello platinado, que quito su transformación para dejar ver a un chico muy preocupado por el estado de salud de su novia…

-Mina, Mina, por favor despierta; no me hagas esto y abre tus ojos….Maldición…. ¿por qué no despiertas?-gritaba entre lagrimas el chico mientras acercaba a su pecho el cuerpo inconsciente y sin energía de la rubia de moño rojo

-Es mejor dejarla descansar, ha perdido mucha energía-aconsejo Amy

-Yo cuidare de ella, así que no se preocupen- dijo muy serio Yaten tomando a la chica en brazos

…..^^…^^…

Los truenos y relámpagos invadían la ciudad de Tokio, cuando el reloj marcaba las 10:30 de la noche y la joven chica cuando abrió los ojos se vio refugiada en los fuertes brazos del pelinegro, que sonreía levemente ante la reacción que había tenido la rubia ante el ruido de un relámpago….

-Te llevare a tu casa, ya es tarde –dijo Seiya

-Está bien, gracias; pero debemos apurarnos-dijo la rubia corriendo delante del joven

-Serena, espérame…-gritaba Seiya corriendo detrás de la chica mientras sonreía y su corazón se sentía pleno

Cundo ambos llegaron a la entrada de la casa, nuevamente se escucharon los truenos y relámpagos…

-Debo irme Bombón, pero te prometo que estaré contigo mañana-decía el pelinegro dando media vuelta pero su andar fue detenido por una suave y temblorosa mano

-No te vayas, mis padres no están y yo… me dan miedo los truenos-dijo algo apenada la rubia, al tomar la mano de su amigo

-Como tu gustes Bombón, entonces nuevamente seré tu guarda espalda- dijo este mientras caminaba junto a Serena hasta la sala

-Iré por algo de comer- dijo Serena dirigiéndose a la cocina

Cuando la chica había regresado después de veinte minutos, se encontró que su amigo, y guarda espalda estaba con los ojos cerrados y roncando; pues se había quedado dormido…

-No te deje dormir, me invitaste a comer, además me defendiste con Darien y ahora… sin dudarlo aceptaste quedarte para cuidar de mi….Seiya, tal vez debí haber escuchado mejor a mi corazón aquella vez que me pediste reemplazar a Darien, eres un lindo chico- dijo Serena mientras se acomodaba junto al pelinegro y apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de este, al tiempo que ella también caía a los brazos de Morfeo….

…^^….^^….

Habían regresado al departamento y Darien seguía en silencio….

-¿Te ocurre algo?, no has dicho una palabra desde que viste a Serena con ese chico en la cafetería, Darien contéstame por favor- suplicaba con ojos llorosos la castaña

-Lo siento Saori, es que verla allí, con ese… ese imbécil no pude evitar sentir rabia, pero no me mal entiendas; yo te amo a ti y estaré contigo para siempre

-Eso mismo te oí decirle a ella, y la dejaste –dijo ella molestándose

-Saori, perdón, tal vez debe ser por que recién termine con ella-se excuso Darien

-Está bien, vamos a dormir que ya es tarde amor-dijo Saori tomando de la mano a su novio mientras se dirigían a la habitación

…^^….^^…..

**NOTA AUTORA: **

Que les parece la invitación a comer, son unos glotones ese par…. el enemigo ataco justo en el momento mas romántico de Yaten y por otra parte tenemos que Lita y Rei ya tienen novios …

Darien tiene a Saori y justo llegan a la cafetería con Seiya y Serena; y Darien le arma un escándalo lo mejor es que Serena esta abriéndole su corazón al pobre de Seiya, que ya era hr. Que le pasara algo bueno…

Sin nada mas excepto decir que la universidad la termino esta semana y recién allí podre actualizar más seguido así que no me maten xD

Kenta (vigoroso, soberbio y respetuoso)


	13. los sueños se hacen realidad

ACLARACION: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

Cap. 13

Los sueños se hacen realidad…..

Era más de media noche y una mujer muy hermosa entra a su casa, mientras su esposo bajaba las maletas del auto, pero su sorpresa fue que al entrar había un joven, el cual miraba fijamente a los ojos de su rubia hija, la cual se encontraba dormida en el sofá de la sala; ella prefirió guardar silencio para escuchar al muchacho pelinegro que veía con devoción a la pequeña dormilona

-Bombón…. Eres tan dulce, te amo más que nada en este mundo, yo estaría dispuesto a dar hasta mi última gota de sangre, pasar meses sin comer ni beber nada…. Solo para ver tu hermosa sonrisa y estar a tu lado; Serena como me gustaría poder hacerte feliz por siempre…. Demonios…. Porque no te pude conocer antes mi dulce Bombón- decía un joven viendo fijamente a la dueña de su mente y corazón, mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas

En eso la bella mujer de cabello azulado, se dirige sigilosamente a su cuarto y toma un paquete, después de bajar las escaleras y ver aun al pelinegro acariciando los rubios cabellos de su hija; se le acerca y posa su mano derecha en el hombro de este, haciendo que el joven se ponga de pie inmediatamente…

-Toma, veo que quieres mucho a mi hija, puedes quedarte con esto, pero no se lo digas a nadie- dijo la mujer de cabello azul mientras le entregaba un sobre al joven pelinegro

-Se… señora Ikuko, no es lo que usted piensa…. Yo… yo solo, bueno….Se…Serena es… es solo una amiga y…. –trataba de excusarse por lo dicho anteriormente

-No te preocupes Seiya, pero será mejor que te marches antes que mi marido los descubra-decía con una risita picara la madre de la joven rubia, esto hizo que Seiya se sonrojara y sin despertar a "su amiga" se marcho de la casa

Seiya sale de la casa Tsukino por la ventana del segundo piso para no ser descubierto por el señor Kenji, pues ya le había advertido tanto la señora Ikuko como Serena acerca de lo celoso que era el padre de esta; cuando ya se había alejado lo suficiente de aquella casa se sentó en una banca y abrió el sobre que le había entregado la madre de su Bombón….

-Gracias señora Ikuko, atesorare esto como el más grande de los tesoros del mundo, a excepción de esta que la guardare en un lugar muy especial- pensaba el pelinegro mientras guardaba en su billetera una foto en la que aparecía una niña rubia con peinado de odangos, la cual vestía una falda tableada color azul, una hermosa playera rosa con un conejo en el centro.

…^^…..^^…..

Al paso de algunas horas todos se encontraban en el departamento de los hermanos Kou, muy afligidos por la desaparición de Seiya y Serena; hasta que el timbre comenzó a sonar varias veces, además de escucharse gritos que se sentían desde las afueras del apartamento del grupo Three Light

-Ta… Taiki, Se…Seiya fue… Seiya fue….-decía entre amargos sollozos la rubia aferrándose al cuerpo del castaño

-Serena, cálmate; toma asiento-dice tranquilamente el chico dejando a la muchacha en un sofá de un cuerpo

-Te traeré un poco de agua- dijo Lita, dirigiéndose a la cocina

-Toma, ahora que estas más tranquila, cuéntame que es lo que ocurre; pensé que Seiya y tú estarían juntos, ¿Dónde está él?- decía el mayor de los Kou mientras veía como Serena bebía el agua y su respiración se normalizaba

-Lo que pasa es que como comenzó a llover, le…. Le pedí a Seiya que me acompañara hasta mi casa, pues…..bueno….

-Mina aun no despierta y Yaten no quiere separarse de su lado, a pesar que ya le dije que ella se encuentra estable y que solo necesita descansar- dijo Amy entrando a la sala donde se encontraba el resto junto a Serena

-Por favor sigue hablando- dijo Haruka

-Bueno, como todos ya saben a mi me dan miedo los truenos y esas cosas, entonces le pedí a Seiya que se quedara conmigo hasta que la lluvia cesara, el punto es que cuando me di cuenta yo me encontraba en mi habitación sola y mis padres ya habían llegado de su viaje; pero cuando intente comunicarme con Seiya algo muy extraño sucedió…

_**FLASH BACK….**_

-Hola, Seiya, ¿ya llegaste a tú casa?- pregunto una dulce voz

-Ho… Hola Bombón, aun no, pero no te preocupes cuando llegue te llamo- dijo nervioso el joven por el teléfono

En eso, aparece una hermosa chica frente a él, la cual lucia un hermoso vestido largo color rojo, su cabello era dorado e iba peinada igual que Serena, pero había algo en ella que hacía que Seiya detuviera su andar y se le acelerara el corazón de una manera temerosa

-Bom…. Bombón te… te llamo de…después, cuídate mucho y no salgas por nada del mundo de tu casa-tartamudeaba el pelinegro

-Seiya, ¿Estás bien?, pareciera que te estás despidiendo- dijo con tristeza Serena desde el otro lado del teléfono, en eso la llamada se corta y no puede comunicarse con Seiya a pesar de las innumerables veces que había intentado llamarle

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

-Serena, no me digas que a Seiya se lo llevo el enemigo-decía el castaño subiendo su tono de voz

-Eso no lo sé, Seiya no contesta y…. y… por su tono de voz temo que le hubiese pasado algo malo- dijo entre llantos desesperados la chica

…^^…^^…..

Mientras tanto, en las cercanías del parque número 10….

-Muy bien, destruí el teléfono para que nadie nos interrumpa, ahora dime…. ¿¡Que carajos vienes hacer aquí!? –grito molesto Seiya, mientras pisaba con fuerza su teléfono y así dejándolo inservible

-Yasuo, pero que formas de tratar a una dama como yo, de seguro a esa inepta de la princesa de la luna no le hablas así-dijo burlona la mujer mientras se acercaba cada vez más a Seiya

-No la metas en esto, y limítate a responder mi pregunta-grito nuevamente el pelinegro con enfado

-Vine por ti, dado que mis incompetentes sirvientes no pudieron, me vi en la obligación de terminar el trabajo-dijo con una risa malévola la princesa

-Yo…. Yo no…. No me iré con…. Contigo…. Nunca….-decía Seiya con dificultad, pues lo estaba atacando una fuerte jaqueca que le hacía recordar aquellos sueños que había tenido hace ya varios días…. de la cual la única responsable era Yuna, quien se regocijaba con el sufrimiento de aquel joven

-Seiyaaaa…. –grito otra rubia pero con una calidez y amor infinito dentro de su ser, mientras se acercaba a Seiya, seguida por las Iners y las Other además de la presencia de Sailor Maker; (pues recordemos que Yaten está en el departamento cuidando de Mina)

-Vete, largo de aquí- gritaba el pelinegro apartando de su lado a Serena

-Ella estaba preocupada por ti imbécil y es así como la tratas-decía muy molesta Sailor Urano

-Hagan que…. Que se detenga…. No,…no me puede estar pas… pasando esto…. aaaaaaaaa…-decía molesto consigo Seiya, mientras caía al suelo de rodillas y con la mirada perdida

-Al fin, todo lo que quiero pronto será mío, partiendo por tú muerte maldita princesa de la luna-decía entre risas pero con tono despectivo cuando se dirigió a Serena

-Eso no te lo permitiremos-dijeron todas las Scouts, incluyendo a Sailor Maker, quien no comprendía que le sucedía a su hermano

-Yo no luchare, pues ese es deber del príncipe; ¿verdad mi amado Yasuo?-pregunto coqueta la princesa de Kontikou; a lo que todos se veían extrañados y más aun cuando vieron que Seiya se ponía de pie y sacaba una espada

-Así es mi amada Yuna, derrotar a estas escorias será muy fácil-decía con una sonrisa el joven príncipe de Kontikou

-Se… Seiya, reacciona soy yo tu hermano Taiki-decía algo nervioso mientras se acercaba a este

-Mi nombre es Yasuo, príncipe de Kontikou y futuro rey de la galaxia-decía malignamente este

-Seiya reacciona por un demonio-dijo ya muy molesto Taiki

-Gracias a mí y a mis secuaces logre dominar la mente de su querido amigo Seiya, ahora lo único que existe en su mente es odio, rencor muerte y sobretodo codicia, jajaja - reía triunfante Yuna

-No, no… eso no puede ser, déjenme hablar con él, yo se que a mí me escuchara-decía con los ojos cristalizados la princesa de la luna

-Dile todo lo que quieras, el jamás volverá a ser el mismo, bueno, te espero en palacio Yasuo-decía muy despreocupada la otra princesa, mientras que ninguna Scouts perdía su pose de pelea y ella se retiraba del campo de batalla

-Habla rápido, que tengo una galaxia que gobernar –dijo fastidiado el pelinegro

-Seiya, tu eres una persona buena, dulce, cariñoso, eres algo engreído pero… pero eres mi mejor amigo-decía con una sonrisa Serena

Esta última palabra resonó en la mente de Yasuo, hacia que esa palabra, esa simple palabra dañara en el más que cualquier ataque que pudiese recibir, y quedo inmóvil unos minutos; cosa que aprovecharon las Scouts para atacarlo y dejarlo inconsciente….

….^^…..^^…

-Está despertando, hay que estar preparadas para lo que sea-dijo Michiru

-Que, ¿por qué estoy así?, suéltenme-decía el pelinegro moviéndose de un lado a otro intentando soltarse de la soga que lo aprisionaba

-Seiya, eres tu- dijo alegremente Serena y salto a los brazos del pelinegro; quien se encontraba atado a un pilar del departamento de los hermanos Kou

-Aléjate de él, no sabemos en qué momento volverá a cambiar de personalidad-grito Haruka molesta, apartando a Serena de Seiya

-¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que sucedió hace unos minutos atrás?- preguntó Michiru

-Tengo imágenes borrosas pero…. nada concreto, solo sé que me duele mucho la cabeza contesto el pelinegro, mientras le soltaban la soga

Es allí cuando todos comienzan a contar desde que lo encontraron en el parque frente a Yuna y todo lo que ella había dicho….

-Bueno, lo sentimos pero nosotras debemos irnos- dijo Rei

-Si yo igual, ya es muy tarde- la siguió Lita

-Chicos nosotras también nos retiramos- dijo Michiru tomando del brazo a Haruka

-Cabeza de Bombón te llevamos a tu casa- ofreció amablemente Haruka

-Lo… lo que pasa es…. Es que me gustaría quedarme aquí-contesto la rubia algo apenada

-Bombón…. Lo mejor es que te vayas- dijo el pelinegro mirándola fijamente

-Pe-pero yo….- trataba de argumentar la chica

-…. Ya vete, entiende que te quiero lejos de mi vista-grito con toda su fuerza Seiya, mientras su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos

-Fui una tonta por preocuparme por un cretino como tú- le grito la rubia sin pensar lo que decía, mientras salía corriendo del departamento de los muchachos; seguida por el resto de sus amigas

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?- pregunto algo molesto Taiki a su hermano

-Yo…. Yo no…. No quiero hacerle daño, y si se quedaba podía llegar a matarla como lo dijo esa infeliz de Yuna….

-Seiya, encontramos este sobre en el parque, cuando fuimos a buscarte- decía Yaten cambiando el tema, para calmar un poco los ánimos en el departamento…

-No lo abras, eso…. Eso es privado- dijo el chico tratando de quitarle el sobre a su hermano, mientras un leve sonrojo se formaba en su rostro

….^^…..^^….

Serena se encontraba en su habitación con la puerta cerrada, pues no quería que nadie la molestara; en eso el teléfono suena y para su sorpresa no era ninguna de las chicas las que la llamaba…

-Hola Serena, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto la voz masculina del otro lado del teléfono

-Da…Darien….-fue todo lo que pudo articular la chica antes de romper en llanto

-¿Qué ocurre Serena?, Serena contesta-gritaba el pelinegro del otro lado de la línea

-Quie… Quiero hablar contigo-decía casi en un susurro la rubia

-Está bien, mañana te espero en mi departamento a las 3 de la tarde, así nadie nos interrumpirá-decía comprensivo el chico

-Da…Darien… te extraño-decía Serena

-Serena, ya hablamos de eso; ahora trata de dormir que es muy tarde-dijo el chico

-Hasta mañana Darien-termino diciendo Serena

-Descansa Princesa-dijo Darien y cortó la llamada

Después de esa conversación, Serena se acostó en su cama y pudo dormir tranquilamente….

…..^^…..^^…

Al día siguiente todos habían ido a casa de Haruka y Michiru para hablar de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, aunque era muy notoria la ausencia de Mina, pues esta seguía en reposo en el departamento de los Kou, cuidada religiosamente por la estrella fugaz de cabello platinado…

_CONTINUARA….._

NOTA AUTORA: chicas lamento mucho la tardanza pero al fin lo actualice, ¿qué les pareció?, ahora Yaten comprendió que lo que siente por Mina es demasiado grande, Seiya se quedo acompañando a Serena y mamá Ikuko se dio cuenta del amor de Seiya x su hija jajaja y además aparece el maldito enemigo arruinar el momento….

Serena necesita hablar con Darien ¿para qué? pronto lo sabrán….bueno, nos vemo0s pronto… y bueno, gracias a cada una de mis lectoras

.986 – Guest - YuzuritaJaz - Lucky Star - sailor milenia - Jazmn - Polvo de Estrellas - .7 – serena Y pido perdón si se me olvida alguien ^^


	14. La batalla comienza

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi

**Nota Autora: **Perdón la demora, a pesar que lo tenía listo hace tiempo; tenía que arreglar algunos detalles Jijiji….bueno ahora disfruten el fic

Capitulo 14….

LA BATALLA COMIENZA…

Al día siguiente todos habían ido a casa de Rei (aprovechando que ese día, su abuelo y Nicholas saldrían a buscar publicidad para el templo) para hablar de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, aunque era muy notoria la ausencia de Mina, pues esta seguía en reposo en el departamento de los Kou, cuidada religiosamente por la estrella fugaz de cabello platinado; bueno, todos a excepción de Serena que se había quedado dormida….

…^^…^^…

-Serena, Serena despierta- gritaba una gata negra, sobre la cama de la chica

-Cinco minutos más por favor…..-pedía la rubia, mientras se cubría el rostro con las sabanas

En eso el trasmisor de la joven suena y esta lo toma con pereza….

-¿Sí, diga?-pregunta Serena con los ojos entrecerrados

-Oye Serena, estamos todas en mi casa, ¿Por qué rayos no has llegado?-pregunto Rei muy molesta

-Lo siento mucho es que me quede dormida-se disculpaba la joven aun en su cama

-Eso no es motivo para faltar a una reunión tan importante-la volvía a regañar la chica de cabello negro

-Perdónenme por favor, además en la tarde quede de juntarme con Darien y…-decía alegremente la chica de cabello de odangos

-Está bien, entonces les diré a las chicas que estarán preparando su boda, nos vemos Sere cuídate, adiós–dijo con tono pícaro Rei y corto la llamada con su amiga

Aunque Serena se sentía muy feliz por juntarse con Darien, también estaba muy preocupada pues no sabía cómo explicarles a sus amigas que ellos ya habían terminado hace ya varios días su relación…. Además del hecho de que estaba sintiendo algo importante por Seiya, aunque este no era el momento indicado para aclarar tantas cosas juntas y eso la hacía sentirse bastante angustiada….

…..^^…..^^…

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de los Kou, Yaten se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación donde se encontraba durmiendo Mina; hasta que….

-¿Podrías dejar de caminar así?, me estas mareando-dijo una voz en un susurro

-Aino, despertaste…. ¿Te… te encuentras bien?-pregunto sonrojado el platinado, mientras se acercaba a la cama donde se encontraba la chica

-SÍ, gracias a ti Yaten-dijo la rubia de moño rojo

-No….no fue nada… tra… traeré algo para que comas-tartamudeo el joven

Yaten se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo de comer, para esa chica que hace ya varios meses le había robado el corazón, sin que él lo hubiese planeado….

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- dijo una chica detrás del platinado

-No seas tonta y vuelve a la cama-la regaño este

Y la chica se desmaya al intentar caminar de regreso a la habitación, pero Yaten la sostuvo en sus brazos justo antes de que esta cayera al suelo….

….^^…^^…

-¿Por qué tenias que llamarla anoche?- le reclamo la castaña

-Lo que ocurre es que ambos tenemos una conexión algo extraña y presentí que estaba mal, o en problemas-se excuso el joven pelinegro

-Y por eso la citaste esta tarde- pregunto la chica algo más calmada

-Saori, no te pongas celosa, sabes que ahora es a ti a quien amo; y eso no cambiara nunca-le dijo el pelinegro mientras le besaba los labios

-Está bien Darien, entonces te dejare solo para que puedas hablar con ella con calma-dijo comprensiva la joven

-Gracias amor, te prometo que no tardaremos mucho y después si gustas podemos ir a cenar- dijo el oji azul, mientras le sonreía a su novia

-Eso me parece bien, siempre y cuando tú pagues jajaja…- decía divertida Saori mientras salía del departamento del joven con su bolso en mano

A los minutos después que Saori salió; una jovencita muy alegre con un hermoso vestido celeste con tirantes y un peinado muy particular subía las escaleras hacia el apartamento del joven doctor Chiba….

….^^….^^…..

En el templo Hikawa….

Rei se veía angustiada y con la mirada perdida; tenía sus manos oprimiendo su pecho fuertemente…. Hasta que alguien la saco de su ensimismamiento…

-Rei, Rei, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Lita preocupada

-¿Ah?... sí claro, solo estaba distraída- miente la pelinegra

-Yo aun no confió del todo en este sujeto- dice Haruka mirando con molestia a Seiya; quien también se encontraba en el templo

-Vamos, Tenou no seas así –dijo Taiki defendiendo a su hermano

En eso aparece Setsuna Meiou y al fin pueden empezar hablar sobre el enemigo….

….^^….^^…..

-¿y bien, a que debo tu visita?-dijo muy serio el joven mientras llevaba unas tazas de té a la mesita de centro

-Bueno… yo… yo… me siento sola Darien-decía con lágrimas en los ojos la rubia mientras bajaba la cabeza

-Se…Serena, ¿Qué paso, acaso discutiste con las chicas?- pregunto preocupado su ex novio

-Es… es Seiya, el nuevo enemigo, es Seiya…- dijo en un hilo de voz la rubia- ¿Qué voy hacer ahora Darien?- pregunto alterada y apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho del joven

-Tranquila princesa, estaré siempre contigo-dijo Darien aferrándola más a su pecho

Darien… eso significa que… que aun me amas, vedad… pregunto la rubia con una leve sonrisa

-No Serena, no confundas las cosas, yo ahora amo a Saori pero no puedo dejarte sola con este problema –dijo el chico apartando a la futura reina de su lado

-Snif… entiendo… pero,… ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- pidió la chica limpiándose las lagrimas

-Claro Serena, lo que gustes…-contesto Darien

-Acompáñame a decirles a las chicas sobre lo nuestro… quiero decir... lo tuyo con Saori… O sea… -decía torpemente la rubia

-Jejeje… tu no cambias, está bien; enfrentaremos a las chicas juntos-dijo reflexivo y con una leve sonrisa Darien

….^^,,,,,,^^…..

Mientras en el departamento de los Kou….

-Ya… Yaten… - susurro la chica desde la cama

Hasta que despiertas- dijo este fingiendo fastidio- eres más tonta de lo que pensaba, ¿Cómo se te ocurre levantarte si aun estas convaleciente?; además…- la regañaba el platinado

-Gracias, por cuidar de mí –dijo la chica algo ruborizada; a lo que el joven solo esquivo la mirada

-No tienes por qué darlas, pues fui obligado a cuidarte- mintió Yaten

-¿Siempre tienes que comportarte tan antipático?- le recrimino Mina, molesta

-Eres insoportable, tonta, inmadura y… y… -decía algo sonrojado el chico

-¿Y qué?

-Quiero… quiero pedirte… que… que… seas mi novia – dijo este en un susurro casi inaudible

- Disculpa no te escuche – dice la rubia

-Dije que quiero…. ¡QUE SEAS MI NOVIA!- dijo alterado y rojo como tomate el platinado

….^^…..^^….

Mientras tanto de vuelta en el templo….

-Demonios, lo sabia… sabía que no podíamos confiar en ti –dijo Sailor Uranus

-bueno, bueno y ¿esto es lo mejor que tienen las Sailor Scouts del sistema solar exterior?-dijo burlonamente un pelinegro

-Eres un idiota Seiya, reacciona y entiende que te están controlando-decía Sailor Star Maker, mientras esquivaba algunos ataques

-Llamen a su dichosa princesa, pues sin ella no son más que basura-dijo engreídamente este mientras lanzaba una bola de energía que mandaba a volar a todas las Sailor presentes…..

En eso…

-Déjalas en paz, ya estoy aquí Seiya-dijo Sailor Moon apareciendo junto a Tuxedo Mask

-….Así que ambos príncipes se hacen presentes, mejor para mi; así cobrare mi venganza como corresponde-dijo Yasuo viendo fijamente a los recién llegados

-Seiya…. Escucha a Sailor Moon y deja que ella te ayude-dijo Tuxedo Mask

-Al parecer aun no comprenden la situación…. Yo me encargare de eliminarlos y después dominare toda la galaxia –decía con una sonrisa este

-Seiya…. Yo….-hablaba tímidamente la princesa de la luna

-Cállate… tu eres la culpable de todo esto, no tienes derecho a entrometerte más en mi corazón-grito Yasuo derramando algunas lagrimas….

_**CONTINUARA….**_

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

Perdonen la tardanza pero tenía que actualizar los otros fic primero además ahora es cuando se pondrá buena la historia jajaja solo pido que la sigan…. Y agradecerles por su paciencia a todas mis lectoras


	15. Caos en el templo Hikawa

**ACLARACION:** Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

**NOTA AUTORA:** Amigos/as realice una pequeña actualizacion de este capitulo, pues no me habia gustado como quedo anteriormente; y en estos momentos estoy escribiendo el capitulo 16 de este fic, dado que por las clases y trabajos de la universidad no podia escribir nada, pero no se preocupen que pronto volvere a escribir... sin más ni más los dejo con el verdadero capitulo 15...

gracias por leer

^^Sailor Alissa^^

Cap. 15

CAOS EN EL TEMPLO HIKAWA….

Anteriormente….

-Seiya…. Yo….-hablaba tímidamente la princesa de la luna

-Cállate… tu eres la culpable de todo esto, no tienes derecho a entrometerte más en mi corazón-grito Yasuo derramando algunas lagrimas….

…..^^…..^^…

En eso, en la mente del joven príncipe de Kontikou, comienzan a pasar el recuerdo de una no muy lejana conversación…..

-¿Acaso aun la amas?-pregunto la mujer

- Se muy bien que ella no me corresponde, que jamás estaré a su altura; pero… pero no puedo evitarlo-decía un joven de cabellera negra mientras derramaba unas lagrimas

-Yasuo, si quieres puedo ayudarte a que ella te ame-dijo sonriente la princesa Yuna

-¿Que quieres a cambio?- dijo seriamente este

-Algo muy fácil de conseguir…. –dijo calmadamente la rubia princesa

-Habla rápido… grito impaciente Seiya

-Tranquilo mi joven enamorado, lo único que debes hacer es traerme el cristal dorado, perteneciente al príncipe Endimión- hablaba orgullosamente Yuna

-¿Para qué lo quieres, además pensé que estabas enamorada de mi; o me equivoco?-dijo el pelinegro algo confundido pero muy seriamente

-No seas ingenuo, mi querido Yasuo; yo jamás he amado a nadie que no sea a mí misma, pues lo único que necesito, es poder… la energía que esa tonta de Sailor Galaxia no pudo reunir completamente; y así, yo Yuna, gobernare cada milímetro de la galaxia –decía esta muy orgullosa de su plan

-Estas completamente loca, y no sé por qué crees que te ayudare a hacer tal cosa- dijo muy molesto Seiya

-No estoy loca mi amor-dijo la rubia seductoramente, mientras encantaba con la mirada al joven y así este cayó en su maléfico hechizo

-De acuerdo, te ayudare en lo que quieras; pero necesito que tus sirvientes me ayuden, pues seguramente las Sailors Scouts querrán protegerle- dijo el oji azul influenciado por los celos y el odio que en el habían nacido

-No hay problema; solo tráeme el cristal dorado y lo que quieras será tuyo-dijo siramente la princesa de Kontikou

….^^….^^….

Mientras tanto en el departamento de los Kou…

-Le había pedido que fuera mi novia, más bien se lo había gritado…-pensaba un joven platinado

-Yaten, yo… -tartamudeaba la chica

-Contesta rápido maldita sea-dijo alterado el joven

-Lo siento pero, mi respuesta es no; pues no puedo ser tu novia-dijo Mina

-¿Pensé que lo único que querías era ser mi novia, porque el cambio de opinión?-hablaba molesto este

-Eso era antes de que me mintieras, con tus estúpidas apuestas; además no puedo salir con alguien que no puede demostrar claramente sus sentimientos-decía seriamente la rubia mientras se acercaba al chico

-Pe…pero… ¡Aaaaaaaaa!, estás loca y yo más por hacerte caso –grito muy molesto Yaten

-No estoy loca, solo que no quiero que me hagas sufrir nuevamente-decía la rubia bastante triste

-Yo jamás haría eso –dijo el joven colocando sus manos en los hombros de la chica

….^^…..^^….

De regreso a la batalla….

-Espada de Urano… elimina…-grito la Sailor atacando al joven pelinegro

-¡Nooo…! Sailor Urano por favor no lo lastimes-gritaba Sailor Moon desesperadamente

-El ya no es Seiya, entiéndelo de una vez-contesto esta enojada

-Sailor Moon, debes entender que ahora Seiya es el enemigo-dijo Sailor Neptuno

-Jajaja… princesita, no te preocupes por mí; pues los perdedores serán ustedes –dijo Yasuo atacando a la rubia

-Sailor Moon… grito Tuxedo Mask protegiendo a la chica

-Nooo…. Darien… -gritaba la guerrera al ver el cuerpo de su aun amado en el suelo

-No tenias que morir tan pronto, príncipe Endimión-dijo Yasuo sujetando aun su brillante espada

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero sigo con vida –contesto Darien poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad

-…. Snif… Da… Darien, ¿estás bien?-decía sollozando la rubia guerrera lunar

-Tranquila Sailor Moon, sabes que siempre te protegeré –dijo el pelinegro mientras le sonreía

-Aaaa…. Si tanto se aman; será mejor que mueran juntos-gritaba enfurecido el príncipe de Kontikou

-Respóndeme una cosa Seiya, quiero decir Yasuo… ¿por qué nos odias tanto?-pregunto Sailor Moon señalando a Tuxedo Mask y a ella misma

-Está bien, te responderé… tu… tu debiste haber sido mía, soy yo el que te ama y daría su vida por ti… este imbécil no te merece –respondía Yasuo al ver a la chica y luego a su eterno rival… Endimión

-Seiya, por favor escúchame- dijo Sailor Moon acercándose al pelinegro

-Está bien, habla-contesto muy serio este

-Bueno… en realidad, Darien y yo; Bueno nosotros…–tartamudeaba la chica

-¿Qué ocurre Sailor Moon?- pregunto la Sailor de fuego apoyando su mano en el hombro de su princesa

-Princesa… no puede ser, lo que yo más me temía ya está pasando –dijo preocupada Sailor Plut

-¿A qué te refieres, acaso ocurre algo en el futuro de lo que no nos hemos enterado?-pregunto con un tono algo molesto Uranus

- ¡Cállense todos! y déjenla hablar –dijo Yasuo con la mirada fija en la rubia de coletas

-¡Darien y yo ya no somos novios!-dijo con decisión esta pero con algo de pena en la voz

Lo que hizo que el príncipe de la tierra se le acercara y la abrazara por la cintura…

-Quiero que me perdones por lo que te estoy haciendo pasar, pero entiende que no podía vivir en esa mentira que estábamos creando –dijo Endimión al oído de la rubia, a lo que esta respondió con una simple sonrisa aprobatoria

-¡Queeee…! –gritaron atónitas todas las Scouts después de la confesión de su princesa

-Bom… Bombón…. –dijo Yasuo por lo bajo con una leve sonrisa de esperanza

-No le hagas caso Yasuo, ella solo quiere engañarte; pues aun ama al príncipe de la tierra –dijo Yuna haciendo su aparición.

-Ustedes no pueden hacernos esto; despues de todo lo que hemos luchado para formar Tokio de Cristal-gritaba Sailor Uranus furiosa

-Junichi, Tadsu; ataquen a esas tontas Sailors y destrúyanlas –ordenaba fuera de si el joven peli largo -Y Daichi, encuentra a las Sailors que faltan y eliminalas

-Yasuo, tranquilízate y recuerda tu misión… -dijo la rubia princesa de ojos esmeralda, mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda dulcemente

-Seiya, por favor escúchame a mí, quiero que vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes -decía Sailor Moon con sus manos sujetas a las del peli negro

-¡Silencio…!, bola estelar maligna…. –dijo Yuna lanzando su ataque directamente hacia la princesa de la luna

...….^^…..^^…

Mientras una de las batallas más importantes se lidiaba en el templo Hikawa; otra muy similar estaba ocurriendo en el departamento de los Three Light….

-¿Yaten, crees que nosotros…?-decía tímidamente la rubia levantándose de la cama

Pero antes de que la rubia de moño rojo siguiera hablando, Yaten la tomo por la cintura y delicadamente la acerco a su cuerpo y le dio un apasionado y dulce beso en los labios

-Perdona, pero solo quiero que entiendas que a pesar de mi carácter tan frio y terco, puedo ser…. Bueno... creo que me deje llevar, pero… se que si lo intentamos...-hablaba el platinado sin poder explicarse claramente

-No te preocupes, creo que tendré que empezar a entender a que mi novio se comporte asi de raro jijiji –reía por lo bajo Mina

-dijiste no... novio? - dijo el oji verde aferrando a la chica entre sus brazos y dejándola en la cama bajo él

En eso….

-Hola tortolitos, veo que se la pasan bien- dijo Daichi al ver la escena de los jóvenes

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo el platinado mientras colocaba sus manos frente a su novia en señal de protección

-Solo cumplo las órdenes del principe; Y vine a destruirlos-contesto el enemigo

-Vete de aquí, yo me encargare de el-decía por lo bajo el oji verde a Mina

-No seas tonto, yo también puedo luchar –le contesto esta

Y así ambos hicieron su transformación, y empezó otra batalla dentro del departamento; ambos lados iban igualmente lastimados, hasta que…

-Sailor Venus… -grito Healer al ver a la guerrera en el suelo agonizando ; pues uno de los ataques le habia dado directamente

-Y bien, mi estimado Yaten… ¿qué harás ahora que tu amada está muerta?-dijo Daichi satisfecho de su hazaña mientras esbosaba una sonrisa

-Como te atreves hacerle eso, después de lo que me costó decirle mis sentimientos –gritaba furiosa la guerrera de cabello platinado

Y sacando todas sus fuerzas realizo una técnica que jamas habia hecho,la cual era muy poderosa pues de un solo golpe, logro eliminar por completo al sujeto que le había arrebatado a la única persona que había amado; después de su princesa obviamente…

…..^^…..^^…

Después del ataque de la rubia y maligna Yuna….

Dos sombras se pusieron delante de la princesa de la luna, con la mera intención de protegerle de aquel ataque

-Nooo…. Yasuo…. Porquee. –gritaba desesperada la princesa de Kontikou al ver a su príncipe en el suelo

-Darien, Seiya,... no, no… ¿Por qué, porque lo hicieron?-preguntaba desconsolada Sailor Moon viendo a ambos pelinegros en el suelo

-Lamento mucho haberte hecho pasar por esto princesa Serena, pero, en mi interior aun te amo –contesto Seiya colocándose de pie, aun con la armadura de principe pero con algo diferente en su interior

-No eres el único que sacrificaría su vida por esta pequeña –dijo Endimión también de pie

-Pensé… pensé que habían muerto –decía Sailor Moon llorando

-Antes de morir debo hacer algo muy importante –dijo seriamente el príncipe de Kontikou - este es tu fin ...-dijo obserbando a la rubia princesa Y acumulando una gran cantidad de energía, la cual provenía de su corazón y del gran amor que le profesaba a su amada, este realizo su último y más grande ataque

-Luna Estelar de amor…-dijo fuertemente Yasuo y un rayo de energía muy poderoso salió de sus manos y ataco directamente a Yuna, eliminándola por completo

-Nooo…princesa -dijo Junichi

-Vámonos de aquí –hablo Tadsu huyendo del lugar de la batalla

-nos volveremos a ver -amenazo junichi desapareciendo del campo de batalla

Después de haber utilizado gran parte de su energía en aquel ataque, Yasuo quedo totalmente exhausto y cayó de rodillas al suelo con la respiración bastante agitada; para luego volver a ser Seiya Kou; En eso, todas las Sailor, incluyendo a Sailor Moon y a Sailor Maker deshicieron su transformación, al igual que Tuxedo Mask.

-Seiya- dijo Taiki preocupado corriendo hacia su hermano

-Ho… hola Taiki-dijo con una leve sonrisa – Al fin… al fin derrotamos a… a Yuna-termino diciendo el pelinegro con la voz entrecortada y apoyándose en el hombro de su castaño hermano

-Kou… quiero decir, Seiya; esteee… buen trabajo, gracias-dijo seriamente Haruka

Pero este no contesto nada pues estaba inconciente; a causa del gran esfuerzo que habia realizado durante toda la batalla

-Bueno, creo que será mejor regresar con Yaten y Mina-dijo algo preocupado Taiki

-Nosotras debemos irnos-dijo Haruka, colocándole la mano izquierda en el hombro de Michiru

-Nos vemos mañana, y tú por favor cuídate –dijo la violinista del grupo viendo fijamente a Serena

-Princesa, por favor tenga mucho cuidado y este atenta a cualquier anormalidad que vea –dijo preocupada Setsuna

-¿Acaso el enemigo sigue con vida?-pregunto nerviosa Lita

-Me temo que si-respondió la peli verde con la mirada en el suelo

-¡Queee…! –gritaron todos los que se encontraban allí

-Eso no es posible –dijo Taiki

-Puede que ella tenga razón-dijo débilmente Seiya recuperando un poco sus energias

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Kou?-pregunto seriamente el otro joven pelinegro

-Pues lamentablemente, deje escapar a dos de los ayudantes de Yuna-contesto este

-Es verdad,Junichi y Tadsu siguen con vida-dijo sorprendida Rei

-Ademas no sabemos el paradero de Daichi -dijo Michiru

-Chicas, entonces creo que lo mejor es quedarnos juntas, por si ellos regresan para atacarnos- dijo Amy, razonando la situación

-¿Serena, tú qué opinas?-pregunto Darien, al ver a la rubia muy callada y pensativa

-Bueno yo opino… yo opino… yo opino que tengo mucha hambre –dijo con una sonrisa la singular chica

-Jajaja –reían todos ante aquel comentario

-Entonces creo que preparare algunos bocadillos y té para que pasemos la noche–dijo Lita dirigiéndose a la cocina un poco más animada

-Espera, iré ayudarte-dijo Rei siguiendo los pasos de la castaña -yo ire por Yaten y Mina, así estaremos todos juntos-dijo Taiki

-Dejame acompañarte, ya me siento mejor-dijo Seiya al ponerse de pie frente a su hermano

…..^^….^^…..

Ya eran pasadas las 8 de la tarde, y un joven platinado aun no perdía la esperanza de volver a escuchar, los tontos refranes y las hermosas canciones que provenían de la voz de una rubia muy singular y carismática, que en esos momentos yacía inconsciente y con las pulsaciones muy bajas en el sofá de la sala…

-Yaten, tenemos que ir al templo Hikawa-dijo Taiki llegando al departamento

Pero el joven oji verde; no lo escucho, pues estaba concentrado entregándole su energía a Mina

-Yaten por favor háblanos!-grito Seiya remeciendo a su hermano

-Daichi… Daichi, ese infeliz… -respondía por lo bajo pero con mucho coraje- ¡Ese maldito me la quito!-grito desesperado el platinado,pe... pero ahora esta muerto,al igual que... que- intentaba hablar yaten entre sollosos

Ante el asombro de sus hermanos, pues muy pocas veces habían visto a Yaten perder el control de esa manera; ambos se acercaron al platinado para darle su apoyo y algunas palabras de aliento…

-Hermano, descuida estoy seguro que habrá alguna solución… -decía Taiki calmadamente al poner su mano en el hombro de este

-Tal vez si reunimos nuestra energía con la de las Sailor Scouts y Sailor Moon, ella volverá; pues aun sigue con vida, asi que arriba ese animo que a tu novia no le gustaria verte asi –dijo animadamente el pelinegro

-Está bien, entonces hay que darnos prisa e ir con sailor moon–dijo seriamente Yaten tomando a su novia en brazos y dirigiéndose al templo a toda velocidad;seguido por sus hermanos

Y de esa manera los 4 salieron del edificio rápidamente, en dirección al templo Hikawa

…^^…^^….

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Tokio, un joven de cabellos castaños y rizados daba vueltas como león enjaulado, dentro del departamento; en la espera de noticias de su amada novia….

-Hola, Lita…. Amor estaba preocupado por ti; ¿Dónde estás, te encuentras bien?-preguntaba el joven por teléfono

-Sí, tranquilo estoy bien –contesto sonriente del otro lado una chica alta y de cabellos igualmente castaños pero más obscuros

…..^^…..^^…..

Cerca de una hora más tarde, Yaten, Taiki, Seiya y Mina llegan al templo Hikawa; con la rubia aun inconciente en brazos del joven oji verde; después de recostarla en la cama de Rei, e intentar reanimarla con el poder de todas las sailors; todos se reunieron en la sala para hablar de la batalla anteriormente ocurrida, pero Yaten estaba en silencio y muy pensativo, pues estaba preocupado por Mina….

-Yaten, no te preocupes, pronto encontraremos una solución solo ten fe-dijo Serena dedicándole una sonrisa

-Iré a dar un paseo- contesto este seriamente, poniéndose de pie

-Está muy preocupado -dijo Taiki

-Es normal que este así, pues se nota que él quiere mucho a Mina-dijo Lita

-¿Ustedes creen que Yaten le haya pedido otra oportunidad a Mina?- pregunto Amy

-Tal vez y por eso es que esta tan nervioso-dijo Rei

-¿A que oportunidad se refieren? -pregunto inocente Serena

-No lo entenderias nunca, Serena tonta-dijo Rei burlandose de su amiga

…..^^…..^^…

Yaten había salido del templo y caminaba solo por las ahora obscuras calles de Tokio, mientras pensaba la manera de poder despertar de ese eterno sueño a su novia, dado que ni el poder del Cristal de Plata, ni de las sailors scouts; logro ningún resultado más el de regularle las pulsaciones….

-Maldita sea, me volveré loco si esa…. Si ella, si no despierta-decía el platinado alborotándose el cabello mientras caia de rodillas al suelo

-¿Qué ocurre Sailor Healer?- pregunto un sujeto con espadas en las manos

-Demonios… ¿que quieres?-decía Yaten en posición de pelea

-Tu eliminaste a mi hermano Daichi y yo hare lo mismo contigo-dijo enojado el enemigo

Pero el platinado fue más fuerte y rápido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenia a Junichi sujetado del cuello con una fuerza que jamás pensó tener….

-¿Cómo la recupero, como consigo que despierte?-pregunto molesto el oji verde

-¿A qué te refieres niñito?-pregunto extrañado su oponente

-Tu hermano casi mata a… a… a una amiga mía- dijo Yaten sonrojado

-Jajaja, ya veo a que te refieres, pero tienes que vencerme sin transformarte en Sailor para saberlo-dijo sonriente Junichi

-Eso no será problema-contesto Yaten con una sonrisa de victoria

…..^^…^^….

-Lita, amor ¿estás aquí? –pregunto un joven llegando al templo

-Hola, disculpa pero hoy está cerrado-dijo Rei sonrojada levemente

-Lo que pasa es que mi novia me dijo que estaría aquí-contesto el castaño sonrojado y con la mano en la nuca

-¡Kenta!-grito muy contenta una joven alta mientras corría a abrazar al chico

-¿Estás bien amor? preguntó este besando a la chica

-Sí amor-respondió Lita correspondiendo los besos apasionadamente

-¿Disculpa Lita, pero quien es él?-pregunto Serena

-Bueno chicas, el es…. él es mi novio, se llama Kenta Odda-contesto roja la castaña a sus amigas

-Mucho gusto chicas, gracias por proteger a Lita –dijo el joven

Después de las presentaciones, Lita se vio obligada a relatarles a sus amigas, de cómo había conocido a Kenta y todo sobre su noviazgo, incluyendo el detalle de que este sabía que su amada junto a sus amigas eran las famosas Sailors Scouts…

…^^…..^^…

-¿Pensé que habías dicho que me derrotarías?-dijo Junichi con sarcasmo, mientras veía a un joven platinado con varios rasguños y una herida en la cabeza, de la cual le salía sangre….

-Cállate idiota, que pronto veras de lo que soy capaz de hacer-dijo furioso este

Y de esa manera ambos hombres volvieron a su brutal batalla, siendo Yaten el más afectado en esta, saliendo gravemente herido; en eso, dos personas aparecen frente al oji verde antes que este cayera al piso…

-Ahora nosotros nos encargaremos de ti- dijo el pelinegro

-Esta pelea es mía y de su hermanito, así que no se entrometan-dijo el enemigo colocando un campo de fuerza entre ellos

-no se preocupen,yo solo puedo encargarme de este sujeto-dijo yaten muy confiado para el gusto de sus hermanos Y a pesar de las contrariedades y el hecho que el platinado no poseía un arma, el amor que sentía hacia la rubia de moño rojo era mayor, y eso fue lo que le dio la energía suficiente para dejar en el suelo gravemente lastimado a Junichi….

-Ahora responde… ¿cómo hago para que despierte?-pregunto el platinado

-Es más fácil de lo que te imaginas, pero antes, en cuanto te diga me dejaras marcharme, ¿de acuerdo?-decía sonriente su contrincante

-Como quieras, pero no quiero verte ni a ti ni a Tadsu en este planeta nunca más-exigió Yaten con autoridad

-No hay problema; bueno lo único que debes hacer para despertarla es…..- dijo Junichi acercándose al oído del platinado para decirle que hacer….

Y de esa manera, los tres hermanos regresaron al templo Hikawa, ya con el remedio que despertaría a Mina…

….^^…^^…

Era cerca de media noche y hacia algo de frio pero, en el jardín trasero del templo, se podía apreciar la sombra de dos jóvenes….

-Yo…debo pedirte una disculpa estube a punto de matarte y yo...-dijo el chico algo temeroso

-No es así, no tengo nada que perdonarte, pues si no fuera por ti, tal vez estaría muerta-dijo la muchacha con las manos entrelazadas

-No digas tonterías, si te llegara a pasar algo, el que moriría seria yo;-contesto muy serio el chico sujetando las manos de ella- Y eso sería terrible, pues el país se quedaría sin escuchar mi fabulosa voz-dijo engreídamente y con una sonrisa aquel pelinegro

-Seiya, eres un tonto, estuve muy preocupada por ti, pues creí que en verdad tu…te habias convertido en mi enemigo y...-decía la rubia, pero aquel chico la silencio con un muy dulce beso en los labios

-Te amo Bombón, y eso jamás va a cambiar-dijo Seiya dedicándole una sonrisa a su chica pero después de unos minutos Serena se reunio junto con las otras Sailors dejando al pelinegro solo en la obscuridad de la sombra de aquel arbol

-Yaten… -dijo una voz débilmente

Pero este no contestaba, pues estaba atónito que aquella estupidez del beso, que le había dicho Junichi resultara para despertar a su amada

-Yaten, yo… yo te amo-dijo la rubia sonrojada lanzándose a los brazos del joven; el cual la atrapo con ternura

-Eres tonta, distraída, ingenua, pero muy divertida; además que tienes una gran voz… y por eso quiero pedirte aqui frente a nuestros amigos….-dijo el platinado antes de tragar grueso para decir unas palabras- ¿Mina Aino… quieres ser mi novia?-dijo sonrojado Yaten

A lo que la rubia contesto efucibamente con un gran si.

….^^….^^…

_CONTINUARA…._


	16. Adios Bombón (Iª parte)

Nota de Autora: Primero que nada debo pedir disculpas por la excesiba tardansa de este capitulo, pero me costo mucho crearlo, además de la universidad y problemas personales; pero ahora estoy bien y lista para seguir actualizando con más frecuencia.

bueno ahora los/las invito a leer ^^

Cap.16

^^...Adios Bombón...^^

(Una nueva cita)

Iª PARTE

Había pasado cerca de 15 días, desde aquella batalla y los chicos se reunirian en el templo Hikawa, por lo tanto estaban Rei , Lita y su amado Kenta, ( el cual ya había sido aceptado por las chicas ), por otra parte Mina no soltaba del brazo a su querido Yaten, (pues ambos ya habían formalizado su relación), además del hecho que Taiki después de tanto pensarlo al fin se atrevió a declararle sus sentimientos a la futura doctora Mizuno; y aunque muchos estaban en desacuerdo, Darien y Saori también asistirian a la reunión, ya que esta conocia el secreto de las muchachas como sailor scouts. En tanto Seiya y Serena estaban preocupados por diferentes razones, nuestra querida guerrera se encontraba confundida por los nuevos sentimientos que tenia hacia Seiya, que según ella este era solo un amigo, pero el día en que termino esa batalla le habia dicho que lo amaba y desde entonces no han podido hablar con el, púes este cada vez que se encontraba con ella ,la evitaba con algún pretexto; pues sentia que debia cumplir una misión muy importante como Yasuo y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

7:00 pm. departamento Kou

Una luz muy calida descendia desde el cielo,hasta llegar justo a la sala de aquel departamento,en el cual un joven pelinegro se encontraba bebiendo una soda,en total obscuridad...

-¿Por que, por que no puedo sacarmela de la cabeza?-se preguntaba Seiya mientras sujetaba una lata vacia de soda

-¿Sailor Fighter, te encuentras bien?-pregunto la voz de una hermosa mujer, mientras se acercaba al pelinegro

-Prin... prin... princesa- tartamudeaba torpemente el joven,paro luego hacer una reverencia frente a esta

La princesa pido a Seiya que se pusiece de pie y le sujeto ambas manos, y con este gesto logro enterarse de cada detalle que habian vivido sus tres guardianas en sus vacaciones; incluyendo los detalles de la identidad de Seiya y el noviasgo que tenian Yaten y Taiki con las guerreras de Venus y Mercurio.

-Seiya, ¿como te sientes?- pregunto preocupada Kakkyu

-Bien princesa, no tiene por que preocuparse por mi-dijo este con algo de melancolia

-¿Sailor Moon sabe lo que planeas hacer?-pregunto nuevamente la peliroja

-E...E... Ella, bueno ella...-se explicaba un poco triste Seiya, en eso aparecen por la puerta sus hermanos, y al ver a su princesa de vuelta tambien la saludan con una reverencia

-Princesa preparare algo de cenar,por favor pongase comoda-dijo el castaño

-Yo... debo salir un momento, no me esperen-dijo Seiya

-¿Oye, adonde vas?-preguntaba Yaten pero este ya se habia marchado

-Disculpelo princesa, ultimamente anda muy extraño-disculpaba Taiki

Mientras en la casa Tzukino...

-Serena, ya es muy tarde,deberias dormir-aconsejaba una gata negra

-No puedo Luna, tengo un presentimiento-le contestaba la rubia

-¿Un presentimiento?-dijo la gata confundida

En eso una sombra se distigue en la entrada de la casa de la princesa de la luna,justo en ese instante ella sinete una sensacion muy calida en su interior y por inercia se dirije a su balcon para descubrir que era...

-Seiya- grito alegremente la rubia de coletas al ver al joven

-Hola Serena- sonrio este, al ver el rostro de la chica

-Sabia que vendrias, dijo con una sonrisa la chica

-¿en serio?, ¿eso quiere decir que lees mi mente?-dijo divertido el pelinegro

-Jajajaja -reia animada Serena

-Te espero mañana en el parque nº 10 a las 11:00, no faltes Bombón-dijo Seiya mientras guiñaba un ojo con galanteria

- bien, alli estare -dijo la muchacha sin pensar ni reglamar como en la primera cita

...^^...^^...

-Algo esta a punto de ocurrir, Serena ten cuidado-decia la guerrera de Marte mientras ovserbaba su fuego sagrado

...^^...^^...

-Taiki, ¿tu crees que estara todo bien? -preguntaba Ami, a su novio por el telefono

-No te preocupes mi princesa acuatica, yo me asegurare que Seiya no haga ninguna locura-decia con seguridad el castaño

-Gracias mi genio estelar, me dejas más tranquila-decia aliviada la peli azul

...^^...^^...

Ya eran pasadas las 1 de la madrugada y todos se encontraban en sus respectibas alcobas, incluyendo a Seiya; cuando el timbre suena en el departamento de los Kou

-¿Por que tan seria?,tu no eres así-dijo preocupada Yaten, al ver a Mina frente a él

-Es que estoy preocupada por Serena y Seiya-contesto la rubia tomando del brazo al oji verde

-No entiendo por que te preocupan ese par, ya estan grandes para saber lo que hacen-dijo molesto el platinado

-Tú no cambias, eres un incensible Yaten Kou-dijo esta apartandose bruscamente de él

-Oye, ven aca-dijo tomandola de las manos y aferrandola a su pecho descubierto

-Yaten-dijo sonrojada la chica

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea amor-dijo este dandole un beso en los labios a su novia

-Lo se amor- respondo Mina con otro beso

y asi fue como ambos jovenes llegaron a la habitacion de Yaten y se lanzaron sobre la cama de este, quedando la rubia bajo su apueso platinado,**(En esta parte les pedire que usen su imaginación, pues no se escribir LEMON xD)**

...^^...^^...

Al día siguiente...

-Vaya, ya se a tardado mucho-decia un joven mientras observaba su reloj con una leve sonrisa

-Seiyaaaa...-gritaba una chica mientras corria hacia él, mientra agitaba su mano derecha en lo alto- Lo siento mucho, es que me quede dormida jijiji-dijo la rubia sacando la lengua

-Hola Bombón, bien, ¿nos vamos?- dijo el chico

-¿Y donde iremos?-preguntò la rubia emocionada mientras se aferraba a su brazo, cosa que puso algo nervioso al vocalista

-Es una sorpresa Bombón, pero estoy seguro que te encantara- dijo confiado lebantando el pulgar

-No me importa el lugar, siempre y cuando este contigo-dijo Serena en un susurro algo sonrrojada, aunque Seiya alcanso a oirlo perfectamente

Seiya habia llevado a Serena a una hermosa pero pequeña cabaña de madera que se encontraba en unas colinas;Ademas este habia elaborado un rico festin para su amada, ya que conocia su boraz apetito,pero cuando llegaron a los pocos minutos comenzo a nevar

-Encendere la chimenea, ponte comoda-dijo este acercandose a la chimenea con un poco de leña

-Apesar del frio el lugar es hermoso Seiya-comento la rubia admirando la casa

-Sabia que te gustaria Bombón-dijo Seiya acercandose a la rubia con esos ojos zafiro profundos que vuelven loca a cualquiera

-E... Este.. ¿comamos?, me dio hambre-dijo nerviosa, separando del pelinegro

-Deacuerdo Bombón-dijo este aceptando que al parecer nunca lograria ser más que un amigo para la rubia princesa de la luna

Ambos jovenes pasaron la tardeentre peliculas, juegos y dormir juntos en el sofa; pues se habian quedado dormidos. Despues de un par de horas, Seiya fue el primero en despertar y al asomarce por la ventana descubrío que habia una fuerte nevada y ellos estaban atrapados, cosa que a el le parecio maravilloso y divertido, pues estaria más tiempo con su amado Bombón, pero no sabia como lo tomaria ella...

-¿Sei?, ¿nos podemos quedar aqui esta noche?-dijo la rubia

-¿Acaso estaba escuchando bien, su Bombón queria estar con el esa noche?-pensaba el pelinegro-Por supuesto Bombón, además afuera tenemos una horrible tormenta y no creo que podamos irnos en una buen rato-contesto este

...^^...^^...

Mientras en Tokio, a esa misma hora (18:00hrs)

-Hay un fuerte cambio en la puerta del tiempo, he involucra personalmente a nuestra princesa-dijo Sailor Plut preocupada

-Entonces debemos hacer todo lo posible para que ese cambio no ocurra y esa niña se case con el principe Endimion-dijo Sailor Uranus

-Me temo que ya es demaciado tarde para eso, pues nuestra princesa ya a elegido a alguien con el cual formar una nueva era de paz y tranquilidad-explico Plut

-¿Y se puede saber quien es esa persona?-pregunto Neptuno

-Me temo que esa informacion no la he logrado averiguar pues la princesa a cerrado las puertas y no he logrado abrirlas-respondio con angustia la peli verde

...^^...^^...

-Seiya, tengo que confesarte algo que ya no puedo ocultar más-decia Serena nerviosa con una taza de chocolate en las manos

-Sabes que siempre estare para apoyarte Serena, ¿ acaso se trata de las chicas?-dijo el pelinegro

-No, no es eso, todo marcha bien, y por si te lo preguntas tampoco es un nuevo enemigo-dijo un poco más seria la rubia

-Bueno, sea lo que sea, tienes mi apoyo Bombón-dijo Seiya

-Se trata de ti, ya no puedo verte más Seiya-dijo esta soltando unas lagrimas-Lo que pasa es que me estoy volviendo loca y no... no se que hacer-decia Serena esta vez cayendosele la taza de chocolate al suelo, causando un fuerte ruido

-Bombón...-dijo Seiya con una sonrisa acercandosele a los labios de la princesa de la luna; y esta respondió al beso del joven con los ojos cerrados, y asi estuvieron hasta que les falto el aire

-Te amo Serena Tzukino-dijo el pelinegro sin dejar de ver a la chica

-Tambien te amo Seiya Kou-confeso finalmente la rubia de odangos volviendo a besar a Seiya

_**CONTINUARA...**_

Nota Autora 2: Debo darles las gracias a todos aquellos que siguen aun este y mis demas fic´s, y por supuesto a los 285 fans de mi página de Facebook

^^ UNAS VACACIONES CON LOS KOU Y OTROS FIC´S ^^

Un gran saludo y por favor dejen sus comentarios, respondere a cada uno en el proximo y ultimo capitulo de esta historia:

ADIOS BOMBÓN (UNA PROMESA DE AMOR)


	17. Chapter 17 Adios Bombón (II PARTE)

Cap. 17

ADIOS BOMBÓN

(Nunca te olvidare)

2°PARTE

**Nota de autora:** Bueno antes de empezar quiero pedir perdón, perdón y mil veces perdón, sé que prometí subir este capítulo muchas veces, pero la inspiración no estaba y para darles algo malo…. No me lo habría perdonado, ni menos con esta pareja y mi primer fanfic, espero les guste y lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo, sin más los/las dejo con este último capítulo de Unas Vacaciones con los Kou.

…..^^…^^….

Después de haber dormido observando a la chica de sus sueños, aquella mujer que lo volvía loco y de la cual se había enamorado de la manera más profunda y apasionada que alguien podría hacerlo; o sea, había atravesado la galaxia completa solo para verla, había sacrificado su vida más de una vez por ella y lo seguiría haciendo si era necesario, era capaz de hacer todo lo que fuese necesario para hacerla feliz, incluso si eso significaba que no fuese suya, pero esta vez debía ser egoísta, debía pensar en el mismo… En todo eso pensaba Seiya cuando despertó aquella mañana helada con el cuerpo desnudo de Serena sobre él…

-Mmmmm, que rico… quiero otro trozo de pastel –decía Serena entre sueños

Seiya solo se dedicaba a verla y capturar cada rasgo de ella en su memoria, pues sabía perfectamente cuál era su nuevo deber; pero… ¿Cómo se lo diría?, si días atrás el solo era el amigo, el mejor amigo, el confidente y el que había prometido JAMAS dejarla sola…

Flash Back…

-Bombón, no podemos, no puedo hacerlo; no quiero lastimarte

-Seiya, sé que jamás me dañarías, yo te amo

-Serena por favor entiende, yo también te amo pero no… no debo; mejor duerme, que ya es tarde

-Está bien, pero no tengo sueño

Después de unos pocos minutos Serena cayo profundamente dormida…

Fin Flash Back.

Después de un par de horas Serena abrió los ojos con pereza pero no encontró a nadie a su lado, se colocó una playera que por lo que se apreciaba era de Seiya ya que le quedaba grande, y se dirigió donde su olfato la guiaba; Seiya se encontraba sólo con unos Jean ajustados frente al fuego de la cocina preparando el desayuno, pues sabía que en cuanto su bombón despertara tendría hambre.

-Hola guapo - dijo Serena aferrándose a la espalda del pelinegro y colocando sus brazos en la cintura de este

-Ho Hola bombón -dijo ruborizado el joven con unos ricos hot cake quemándose

-Creo que no soy la única que no sabe cocinar-se reía la muchacha

-No te burles bombón-dijo con un puchero el joven- - después de desayunar nos iremos, pues creo que tus padres deben estar preocupados - y cambiando de conversación drásticamente de tema, hablo Seiya

-Está bien; aunque la verdad me gusta mucho estar aquí contigo- hablo Serena algo triste

-A mí también me gustas mucho bombón, quiero decir. .. E... comamos o si no se enfriaran los hot cake- contesto ruborizado Seiya

Y como Seiya lo había dicho, inmediatamente después de desayuno y revisar el auto, retornaron de regreso a la ciudad, y la primera parada fue la casa de Serena

-Bueno ya llegamos- comunicó el pelinegro abriendo la puerta del copiloto para que bajase su amado bombón

-Gracias Seiya lo pase increíble- dijo la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico

-Qué significa esto señorita dijo el señor Kenji

-E... papá contestó nerviosa serena

-Se puede saber quién eres tú

-Yo... yo...- Tartamudeaba nervioso el pelinegro

-Él es Seiya, papá es un compañero de clase-contesto la rubia algo asustada

-¿Se puede saber que hacías besando a mi princesita, y que intenciones tienes con ella muchachito?-pregunto celosamente el señor Kenji

-Señor mis intenciones con Serena no…. Yo solamente soy un amigo, así que no se preocupe-contesto finalmente el pelinegro

-Seiya… yo, hablaba la rubia de odangos

-Bombón, cuídate mucho-dijo este y se alejó de la residencia Tzukino

….^^….^^…..

Mientras tanto….

Mina y Yaten salía de la alcohoba de este y al encontrarse con la princesa Kakkyu ambos se sonrojaron y el peliplata trataba de explicarse, pero no encontraba las palabras y como se le hacía costumbre empezó a tartamudear; En tanto Taiki estaba en su cuarto en una conversación vía Skype con su novia.

-Ami, ¿te gustaría ir a nuestro último concierto?, obviamente las chicas también están invitadas-decía el castaño

-¿Por qué el ultimo acaso ocurre algo de lo que no me he enterado?-cuestiono la chica

-No, no es eso, es que… lo que pasa es que, bueno yo no puedo decirlo pues es asunto de Seiya, pero estoy seguro que les contara a todas juntas, amor-decía nervioso el joven

-Está bien, nos vemos, tengo que ir a unos cursos intensivos y se me hace tarde, te quiero mucho-decía sonrojada-Ami

-También te amo-respondió su novio

…^^…..^^….

Faltaban solo 4 días para el último concierto de Three Light y la partida de Seiya hacia Kontikou, de la cual solo sus hermanos y la princesa Fireball sabían….

Seiya y Serena no se habían visto en una semana, pues él no tenía el valor como para despedirse de su amada princesa de la luna, en tanto los chicos querían hacerle una despedida decente a su hermano, para que se fuera con algún recuerdo de aquel planeta y de las bellas personas que conoció allí, por eso le pidieron a todas las chicas que fueran después de clases al templo de Rei….

-Chicas las citamos aquí por algo muy importante-anuncio Taiki

-¿Acaso apareció otro enemigo?-pregunto exaltada Rei

-No, no se trata de eso-contesto el otro hermano

-Entonces hablen rápido que tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Haruka molesta

-Está bien, lo que pasa es que…. Yasuo se ira después del concierto-hablo el castaño

-¿Estás hablando de Seiya, verdad?-pregunto Michiru

-Así es, nuestro hermano partirá de regreso a su planeta a gobernar como príncipe- respondió Yaten

-¿Y por qué tendría que importarnos eso a nosotras?-dijo la guardiana de Urano

-Haruka, deja que terminen de hablar-le sugirió Setsuna

-Lo que los muchachos y yo queremos pedirles es que organicemos una fiesta de despedida para él, y así nos recuerde a todos y no se sienta tan solo en este tan difícil momento-dijo calmada la princesa del planeta de las flores

-entonces si es así, pondré todo mi empeño en una exquisita comida y un gran pastel- dijo Lita

-La fiesta se podrá realizar aquí en el templo, ya que es bastante grande y podremos estar todos más cómodos

-Yo me encargare de la decoración, ¿me ayudas Ami?-dijo muy animada Mina

-Setsuna, ¿te parece si ayudamos a Lita con los preparativos?-pregunto Michiru

-Yo no pienso colaborar-dijo Haruka y se fue en su motocicleta sin rumbo alguno

-Chicos ustedes solo preocúpense de mantener alejado a Seiya del templo, hasta el día de la fiesta-dijo Rei

Y estando todo organizado, cada una puso manos a la obra para que el pelinegro se llevara un hermoso recuerdo del planeta tierra y de sus amigas Scouts.

….^^….^^…..

Llego el día de la fiesta (mañana antes del concierto)

-Llego el día, hoy me iré de Tokio, no, me iré de este planeta para siempre-pensaba nostálgico un joven de cabellera negra, desde la azotea de la preparatoria Juuban

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, no pensé que sería tan fácil encontrarte; realmente eres muy predecible-dijo una Sailor

-¿Y se puede saber por qué me buscabas?, hasta lo que yo sé no te debo nada, Sailor Urano-respondió el joven

-No te hagas el gracioso, me debes una explicación-dijo firmemente la Scouts- Y no solo a mí, sino que también a nuestra princesa-hablo nuevamente

-Si debo alguna explicación sobre algo, la única que debe saber es mi bombón, pero no es el momento para decirle nada-respondió casi por inercia el pelinegro

-¿Por qué te marchas después de haberle prometido, jamás dejarla sola, después de todo lo que jurabas amarla, acaso eran puras mentiras?-preguntaba furiosa la guerrera

-Claro que no eran mentiras, yo la amo, pero… no lo entenderías-dijo Seiya con los ojos cristalizados

-Eres un maldito cobarde, ven sígueme-dijo Urano deshaciendo su transformación

-No tengo ánimos, así que no me molestes-contesto Seiya

Pero como Haruka no tiene mucha paciencia ni mucho menos con Kou, lo noqueo y se lo llevo inconsciente hasta el templo de Rei; donde ya estaban todos listos para empezar la celebración.

En cuanto Seiya despertó vio que todas sus amigas se encontraban allí junto a sus parejas y en las alturas colgaba un cartel que decía "buen viaje Seiya"

-¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto desconcertado el pelinegro

-Bueno hermano, no podíamos permitir que te marcharas de este hermoso planeta sin hacerte una despedida –dijo Taiki

-Además todos pusieron mucho esfuerzo en esta fiesta-hablo ahora Yaten

-Gra… gracias amigos-dijo el festejado y comenzó la fiesta

Pero era muy notorio que faltaba alguien muy importante en aquella reunión, y esa ausencia dejaba muy melancólico a Seiya

-Bueno, ya es tarde y debemos irnos a un concierto-dijeron al unísono los hermanos Kou

-Sí, los vemos allá chicos- afirmaron las chicas y subieron a la camioneta de Kenta y partieron al domo de Tokio; que sería el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo aquel concierto

Todos los amigos de los tres hermanos Kou, se encontraban en las dos primeras filas, frente al escenario

El concierto comenzó con una de las más populares canciones de los chicos, NAGAREBOSHI HE, con la cual todas las admiradoras coreaban a todo pulmón, luego hubo una pequeña pausa en la que Taiki hablo al micrófono

-Bueno como todas ya se han enterado, este será nuestro último concierto, y despediremos a nuestro hermano Seiya que realizara un viaje muy largo por el mundo, y bueno nosotros nos dedicaremos a otros intereses, sin más los dejamos con otra hermosa canción dedicada a mi amada doctora, Ami Mizuno…

Como adivinas mis silencios en tu corazón  
>Como dibujas mis deseos con la luz del sol<br>Cuando no estas y te apareces al nombrarte hoy  
>Tú me das fuerzas para continuar<p>

Tú quedaste en mi alma y me curaste  
>Es que tú eres el aire te veo en todas partes<p>

Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí  
>Yo no puedo dejar de amarte<br>Y encontrarte en cada esquina de mi alma, niña

Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí  
>Y yo he nacido para amarte<br>Y esperarte  
>Tú la mujer perfecta<br>Tú la mujer perfecta

Tú eres la luz que a mí me aleja de la oscuridad  
>Tú eres la calle donde yo prefiero caminar<br>Cuando hace falta te sumerges en mi soledad  
>Tú me enseñaste que así puedo andar y amar<p>

Mil razones para enamorarme  
>Me has devuelto la vida no puedo olvidarte<p>

Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí  
>Yo no puedo dejar de amarte<br>Y encontrarte en cada esquina de mi alma, niña

Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí  
>Y yo he nacido para amarte<br>Y demostrarte que eres mía y que mi vida  
>Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí<p>

Una mujer con alma  
>Tú la que me entiende<br>La que me acompaña cada madrugada  
>La que me dio el abrazo<br>En aquellos momentos sin pedirme nada

Solo tus ojos, tus detallas niña  
>Amo el misterio de tu risa<br>Y es que…

Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí  
>Y yo he nacido para amarte<br>Y encontrarte en cada esquina de mi alma, niña

Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí  
>Y poco a poco me enseñaste<br>Que a tu lado es que yo puedo ser feliz

Yo te amo  
>Te amo<br>Eres por siempre aquí mi eterna melodía  
>Y hasta mil años niña yo te esperaría<br>Para amarte, y robarte un beso  
>De tus labios<p>

Yo te amo  
>Te amo<p>

Todas las chicas aplaudían y suspiraban de envidia por la tal Ami Mizuno, que le había robado el corazón al hermoso e intelectual Taiki

-Bueno hermano, ya que me robaste la gloria de ser el primero en dedicar una canción, pues informo que también he sido hechizado, por aquella magia llamada amor, y con orgullo de presumir puedo decir que mi…. novia es mucho más linda que la tuya hermano; bueno antes de empezar con mi canción, necesito que esta chica alocada suba al escenario….

En eso una chica muy extrovertida y con mucha personalidad sube, con la ayuda de algunos guarda espaldas

-Bueno he aquí la mujer más hermosa de la tierra-dijo Yaten y sujetando la mano de la rubia comenzó a cantarle…

Una mañana así, un sol como el de hoy,  
>fue cuando agradecí, tener un corazón,<br>tu alma me llamó, no sé muy bien porque,  
>algo nos sucedió, tan mágico y normal,<br>quizás en mi destino, que hoy estés aquí.

No es una historia de amor, como todas.  
>No es un instante de pasión, que se borra.<br>No es una historia más lo sé.  
>No es un sueño es amor, es amor.<br>Hay amor mío, hay amor mío.

Ya no quiero vivir, un día más sin ti,  
>si ahora te encontré, no te quiero perder.<br>El cielo nos miró y nos dijo que si,  
>y ahora estas aquí, enamorándome,<br>después vino el abrazo, después la habitación.  
>No es una historia de amor, como todas.<br>No es un instante de pasión, que se borra.

No es una historia más lo sé.  
>No es un sueño, es amor, es amor.<br>Hay amor mío, hay amor mío.  
>No es una historia más lo sé.<br>No es un sueño, es amor, es amor.

Hay amor mío, hay amor mío. Es amor  
>Es amor, hay amor mío, hay amor mío.<p>

-Minako Aino, tu sabes más que nadie como soy y que esto no va conmigo, pero me has cambiado tanto y me he vuelto tan loco, que preguntare esto sin miedo….

Todas estaban expectantes a lo que fuese a decir el peliplata, especialmente Mina, la cual estaba muy nerviosa y le transpiraban las manos

-Mina Aino… ¿tu, tú me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?-pregunto tartamudeando el menor de los Kou, de rodillas mientras extendía una cajita con un anillo con la forma del planeta venus

-Ya…Yaten….yo…. acepto…. Claro que acepto, tonto, testarudo, te amo-grito de alegría la chica, y olvidándosele por completo donde estaba, beso apasionada y profundamente a su amada estrella plateada

Y con tanta algarabía, todos habían olvidado de que uno de los hermanos no se encontraba muy bien y a pesar de que estaba muy feliz por sus hermanos, el por dentro se sentía la persona más desdichada de la galaxia, pues a pesar que su amor ahora era correspondido; por culpa de su destino debía alejarse del amor de su vida.

-Bueno chicos, chicas, lamento mucho ser yo quien rompa esta hermosa burbuja de amor pero como última canción, quiero despedirme, diciendo que lo siento mucho pero a veces uno debe cumplir con su destino, aunque eso afecte la propia felicidad, y dicho esto, espero les guste esta canción; te amo bombón….-decía por el micrófono Seiya con un nudo en la garganta y comenzó a cantar….

Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta.  
>Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta.<br>Aléjate de mí, escapa ve que ya no debo verte.  
>Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte.<p>

La luz ya, no alcanza...  
>No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...<br>Un Ángel te cuida...  
>Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida...<p>

En cada estrofa que iba cantando, Seiya recordaba cada momento maravilloso que paso junto a Serena, a partir del día que la conoció en el aeropuerto…

Y aléjate de mi amor...  
>Yo sé que aun estas a tiempo...<br>No soy quien en verdad parezco...  
>y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO<p>

Si aún no me lo crees amor...  
>y quieres tu correr el riesgo<br>veras que soy realmente bueno  
>en engañar y hacer sufrir<br>a quien más quiero (x2)

Aléjate de mí pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco  
>quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto<br>Aléjate de mí, escapa, vete ya no debo verte  
>Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte.<p>

Los ojos del cantante empezaron a cristalizarse y su vos se iba quebrando poco a poco

La luz ya, no alcanza...  
>No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...<br>Un Ángel te cuida...  
>Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida...<p>

Y aléjate de mi amor...  
>Yo sé que aun estas a tiempo...<br>No soy quien en verdad parezco...  
>y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO<p>

Si aún no me lo crees amor...  
>y quieres tu correr el riesgo<br>veras que soy realmente bueno  
>en engañar y hacer sufrir<br>y hacer llorar  
>a quien más quiero...<p>

(Link de la canción de esta hermosa pareja….. watch?v=BM5iGyvJOnk )

-Lo… lo siento, no, no debió haber pasado esto, yo….-tartamudeaba intentando excusarse por su actuar mientras cantaba; pero la verdad es que no podía, ya que la canción era muy triste y significaba despedirse, no solo de sus amigos y hermanos, sino que también de su amado y dulce bombón

Después de despedirse de todas sus fans y dar los agradecimientos correspondientes los tres hermanos bajaron del escenario y fueron a su camarín, en donde a los pocos minutos llegaron las chicas para ver cómo se encontraba Seiya

-Lamento haberlas preocupado pero… ya estoy mejor-dijo Seiya con una muy fingida sonrisa

-Pffff…. tonto, idiota, ¿acaso no sabes cómo me siento, crees que con una canción voy a estar tranquila porque te vas?-lo reprendió muy molesta Serena después de darle una bofetada al pelinegro

-Bombón, yo…. Nunca quise decir eso o hacerte sentir así, pero, entiende lo nuestro está prohibido, tal vez en otra vida estaremos juntos pero algo más fuerte que nosotros impide que seamos felices juntos-dijo tranquilo Seiya

-No quiero perderte ni alejarme de ti Seiya, sé que fui una tonta por no darme cuenta antes de lo que sentías por mí, pero…. Quiero repararlo-decía la rubia aferrada al pecho musculoso y acogedor del príncipe de Kontikou

En eso llegan por medio de la teletransportacion estelar, Junichi y Tadsu, los dos guardianes y protectores del príncipe Yasuo

-Señor, príncipe, lamento interrumpirlo pero debemos irnos-dijo seriamente Junichi

-Está bien, hasta pronto amigos, en cuanto reconstruya el planeta y ponga todo en orden, serán bienvenidos; Serena…. Siempre te amare y nunca me olvidare de ti, mi dulce y amado bombón- dijo Seiya despidiéndose con un largo, profundo y apasionado beso, de la única mujer que ha amado

-Espera Seiya, ten esto, es un comunicador intergaláctico-le dijo Taiki entregándole una especie de reloj

-Con el podrás hablar con nosotros o con Serena, en cualquier momento, sin importar la distancia-dijo esta vez Ami

-Gracias amigos-dijo sencillamente el pelinegro

-Te amo Seiya Kou

-Y yo a ti Serena Tzukino

FIN

**Nota autora 2**: primero quiero agradecer a todos los que aún siguen y esperaban con ansias este capítulo, también gracias a los más de **1507** fans de la página Unas Vacaciones con los Kou y otros fics… ( pages/Unas-Vacaciones-con-los-Kou-y-otros-fics/238601239533177?ref=bookmarks ) y comunicar que las canciones que están en este cap. Son:

Taiki x Ami = La mujer perfecta de Hany Kauam

Yaten x Mina = Una historia de amor de Luciano Pereyra

Y Seiya x Serena = Aléjate de mí de Camila

Espero de todo corazón que hayan pasado lindos momentos y espero con ansias cualquier comentario, ya sea criticando la tardanza o el final o lo que ustedes gusten, por ahora me despido y nos veremos en otra actualización de cualquiera de mis fics, los espero y muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo.

**^^ Sailor Alissa^^**


End file.
